


Black Widow

by loumins



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, MOB feud, Memory Loss, Plot Twist, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Supercorp endgame, but not too much cause I don’t like it, but not too slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumins/pseuds/loumins
Summary: Kara is a profiler in a special unit. Their main goal: find the Black Widow. National City’s as well as the world’s most known legend within the criminal world. On her quest for this mysterious legend, Kara finds secrets and people from her past she’ll wish had never resurfaced and others shell wish she had never lost sight of.——“ The brunette stopped in front of the car, turned around and smiled softly at Kara before saying, “Until next time, detective.” She then entered the black SUV before Kara could say anything, leaving the blonde with her mouth agape. ”
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 143
Kudos: 275





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am back! This story is something I’ve been working on for a while, it’s a story full of surprises and it really gives you all the good feels! I can’t wait for you guys to tell me how you liked (or disliked) it!!

**Black Widow**  
  


**Intro**

  
_“Please don’t die. You can’t die please. Kara please stay with me.” Someone whispered into Kara’s ears. She didn’t know who it was but she knew the voice was like honey, soothing and addictive. The blonde felt her life force slowly slipping from her but still looked up and smiled at the blurry form above her._

_“It’s going to be okay.” She whispered, stuttering while doing so._

_The person above her shook their head. “No. No it’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.” They started crying and Kara felt a wave of sadness crash over her. She couldn’t lift any of her limbs so she settled on smiling._

_“It’s not your fault.” Kara muttered. She felt cold, so cold. She closed her eyes and sighed, despite the coldness Kara felt a sense of serenity she hadn’t felt before._

_“No! No no please Kara-” Was the last thing she heard before darkness engulfed her._

* * *

  
  
_**6 months prior** _

  
Kara woke up with a start. The alarm blaring in her ears. She turned it off and immediately got up. Today was the day she started her new job in a new task force. She didn’t know what she would be after or who she would work for but she was excited. She’s worked hard for the past four years to land this job. Trained twice as hard to be accepted in a mostly manly world.

Kara put out her best outfit and hopped into the shower before getting dressed then took her car and drove to the location that had been indicated in her email, the cold March air hitting her cheeks as she made her way to her car.

Twenty minutes later, Kara was on site and being cleared by security as well as given access to her floor. Once she was into the database and given access to all the necessary floors and doors, Kara made her way to the inferior floor where she was told the base of operation was.

She went into an old elevator, pressed the -2 button. Once she was down she came out of the elevator and was welcomed by an unknown face, smiling softly at her.

“Hello.” Kara said tentatively.

“Hi! I’m Felicity! I’m the IT genius here, please follow me I’ll take you to the boss’ office.” The perky blonde started walking toward the stairs on the left of the elevator and Kara followed.

They then followed a corridor and the blonde, Felicity, stopped in front of a door which had a plate in it, ‘Hank Henshaw, Director’ written one golden letters.

Felicity knocked twice before being authorized in, she left the door open and announced Kara’s arrival and was then dismissed to let Kara in.

“Welcome Miss Danvers.” Director Henshaw started as he sat down and motioned for Kara to do the same. “It is a real honor to have you here with us. I have to say your file is impressive.” He said as he opened said file. “You master the Krav Maga, Kenjutsu, Taekwondo, and many more martial arts I honestly would rather not know what they do. You came at the top of your promotion as a profiler. That is also extremely impressive. Exactly what we need for this task force.” The Director put the file down and intertwined his fingers together, looking up at her. “I am sure it is safe to assume that you also have training for field missions?” Director Henshaw asked and Kara nodded.

“Yes. All of this is correct but I don’t know how these special skills would be of any help for this task force.” Kara asked and watched as the Director leaned back and crossed his arms before nodding and leaning down to pull another file out from his desk drawer.

Kara already knew one thing. His behavior showed her he clearly was going to lie to her. About what, she didn’t know but him crossing his arms is sign of not wanting to cooperate. Kara sighed and waited to get the little information she’ll receive.

“Have you ever heard of the Black Widow Miss Danvers?” Director Henshaw asked and Kara nodded. Of course she had heard of the biggest legend of the criminal world. This supposed Black Widow rules they entire underworld. No one knew if it’s even a man or a woman. They just know they go by that name because of how they got to the top. No one knew how they got to the top though. There were rumors again but nothing certain.

“This Black Widow is a legend. No one ever saw them. We don’t even know if they’re real.” Kara said and watched the Director nod. Ah, so there’s the lie.

“I know. But this task force is set on finding out whether it’s a legend or not. And in the case where it’s not, we need to find whoever is hiding behind that name and lock them up.” The Director explained and Kara nodded again. The lie was in there somewhere. She just didn’t know which part and to what extend.

“Okay. I guess I better get to work then.” Kara said and got up, the Director did too and they shook hands before Kara turned around and went to open the door. Once she was halfway out, Henshaw called out for her.

“Miss Danvers, welcome to the task force.” He said with a simple nod. Kara nodded back and closed the door behind her before going back downstairs where she could find Felicity and have her have a tour of the facility.

While going down the stairs, Kara thought back to her meeting with the Director. There was something odd with him. Kara couldn’t put her finger on it but she just didn’t get a good feeling out of him.

Once she was downstairs she looked for Felicity and found her a minute later, hiding behind a computer.

“Hey there.” Kara spoke softly, making sure not to startle the blonde, who looked up with a smile at hearing Kara.

“Hey! So, is your meeting done?”

“Yeah. It is, I was wondering if you could give me a tour? Maybe show me who my partners are going to be?” Kara asked and Felicity got up, starting a tour of the facility, explaining what everything is and what purpose they serve.

“Okay so you have two team mates. But right now they’re out on an assignment. We had a tip that one of Black Widow’s men is in town. So they’re tracking him down and are possibly taking him in. Do you believe in the Black Widow or not?” Felicity explained then asked as Kara nodded.

“Honestly, I don’t know. There’s always some truth to the legends we hear so I’ll say I believe it but in small doses. Until I have hard proof that this Black Widow does exist I’ll have to remain skeptical.” Kara said and saw Felicity nod.

“That actually makes a lot of sense. But here you’ll learn that this person, whoever they are, they exist and they need to be found as quickly as possible.” Felicity said and Kara frowned.

“You have proof of their existence?” Kara asked, incredulous.

“You’ll see.” Was Felicity’s skeptical answer.

They kept on walking around the base for a while, talking about life in general and the Black Widow once more. Just when Felicity was about to take Kara to the break room, two people came in dragging a cuffed man into what Kara now knew to be the interrogation room.

She followed them and went hiding behind the one way glass and saw them put the man down on a chair then cuffed him to the table. The man of the group looked toward the glass and walked out before Kara heard him enter a minute later. She turned around and smiled at him.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers, I’m the new member of the team.” She simply said, waiting to see how the man will act and react.

Kara was happily surprised when the man smiled back at her and immediately presented himself, extending his hand for her to shake.

“Hi! I’m Mike Mathews, I’m a field agent specialized in foreign activities.” He said and Kara nodded.

“Foreign activities, what does that entail exactly?” Kara asked, curious to know what exactly he did within the task force.

“Basically, every time we have to deal with a foreign person or a case outside the US in some way I’m on the front line. I speak many languages and adapt easily so they usually send me.” Mike shrugged and kept smiling. He then turned to look at the room through the one way glass and pointed toward his partner.

“And this, is Imra. She specializes in combat in all sorts. She’s very good on the field and can be sent literally everywhere.” Mike had a sense of pride when talking about her. Kara guessed this brunette was either his lover or someone her had feelings for at the very least.

Kara turned her head back to what was happening inside the room and saw that Imra had started interrogating the man. Then Kara started observing the man. He was leaned back as much as possible on his chair, he had a barely noticeable smirk and an air of nonchalance that screamed wrong at Kara.

“He wants to be here.” She whispered and heard Mike shift next to her.

“What do you mean he wants to be here?! No one even knows about this task force how could he want to be here.” Mike argued and Kara shook her head.

“No, no. He wants to be here. Look at the way he’s sitting, his smirk, the mirth in his eyes. There’s something wrong.” Kara explained and heard Mike swear before rushing to the door and went in to whisper something in Imra’s ears before both got out of the room, pretexting a lunch break.

They both rushed to the Director’s office and Kara took the opportunity to go in the room by herself to see what that man was really about. She closed the door behind her and went to take a seat in front of him.

She put both her hands on the table in front of her and waited for him to make the first move. She didn’t budge. Didn’t squirm, didn’t alter her breathing. She just waited and was finally rewarded barely five minutes after when she hears his first sigh. The man cracked not long after.

“Who are you.” He spat, leaning forward. Probably trying to scare her into cowarding outside the interrogation room. But Kara knew better.

“No need to look threatening. I know you know something. I also know you want to be here. My question isn’t why because I know you’re not going to tell. My question is, how?” Kara said calmly and saw his face decompose after each word she pronounced. She usually had that effect on people who had never had to deal with people like her before. Reading someone’s body language is an art Kara had mastered to perfection.

“How do you know all that?” The man asked.

Kara shrugged. “I just do. Now are you going to answer my question or not?”

The man leaned back on his chair and sighed. Kara nodded, understanding that he won’t answer her questions.

“It’s alright. I know for a fact that the other two are with the Director right now. That leaves us another five minutes for me to find out why your boss sent you here. I’m guessing it’s a reckon job. You probably needed to know approximatively where the facility was, who’s working here and what they do. Who they’re looking for. I mean, your boss is pretty smart to have sent you here. But I’m not sure they counted on my knowing.” By the time Kara was done with her guess, the man in front of her had blanched and swallowed loudly multiple times, showing that she was right in her calculations.

“Who the fuck are you.” The man spat again. Not even caring to look imposing now that he knew it wouldn’t have any effect on the agent.

“I’m the wild card you hadn’t planned on.” Kara said before getting up and out of the room. As soon as she was out she saw Henshaw rushing down the stairs, followed closely by Mike and Imra.

He walked hastily toward her and she saw mike and Imra panicking behind him, a clear sign that something was clearly wrong.

“Free him immediately. Put him somewhere as far from here as possible and make sure to make multiple turns and confuse his brain when you take him out.” Henshaw ordered and Mike and Imra immediately executed the orders, putting a bag on the man’s head and preparing him for an exit.

Kara wanted to argue and tell them that freeing the man was an extremely bad idea but Henshaw raised a hand at her, clearly cutting off whatever she wanted to say.

Kara sighed and looked at her watch. 1pm. She looked around for a bit as she saw Imra and Mike go with their former prisoner. She decided to go eat and then walk around a bit to see more of the facility.

When Imra and Mike got back, she was drinking coffee in the break room with Felicity, they were joined by the duo and immediately started talking.

“So,” Imra started. “I’m Imra. I know Mike and you already made acquaintances while I was starting to interrogate the suspect. And I know he told you who I was but I wanted to present myself formally and personally.” The beautiful brunette said and Kara nodded with a smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you Imra. And yes Mike did tell me who you were. I’m very surprised, and in a good way. This team is really great!” Kara smiled wider and was met with three other smiles.

“So tell us about you a little about yourself.” Felicity asked excitedly.

Kara took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, uhm. I am 24 years old. I’m from Midvale. I entered the academy at 20. Then when I was done I entered a martial arts school, once that was done as well I started my profiler studies and I came out on top of my promotion. I have a sister whose name is Alex. And that’s pretty much my life.” Kara shrugged and smiled tightly. All three of her colleagues nodded and drank a bit of their coffee.

“That’s great!” Felicity said.

“I’m a bit jealous of you finishing the academy and all your other diplomas so fast and coming out on top of your promotion.” Mike added, taking a pout.

“Shut up, Mike! If you wanted to come out on top you should’ve worked harder. There’s no miracle to it!” Imra added, making everyone around the table laugh.

The rest of the day was spent looking at files and searching for any clue at to whom might the Black Widow be.

Once she was done for the day, Kara went to say goodbye to Felicity, Imra and Mike then took home some files with her. On the drive home she decided to stop by Noonan’s to get herself some coffee. She went in the store and ordered a latte and went to the side to wait for her coffee to be ready.

Seeing there’s a lot of people already waiting, Kara went to sit down on the nearest chair and put her scarf on the table before fishing her phone out of her pocket. She looked through her emails and made sure to tell Alex she’ll try to come by during the weekend. After a bit less than ten minutes her name was being called and Kara got up hurriedly, grabbing her scarf, before getting her coffee, thanking the barista and walking out.

Once out, Kara breathed the fresh air she drank a bit of her latte and hummed happily as the liquid flowed down her throat. She was about to reopen her eyes when suddenly she bumbled onto someone and felt her coffee spill between her and the stranger.

She opened her eyes in panic and started apologizing to the stranger.

“Oh my god no! I’m so so sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you! Are you okay does it b- urn.“ Kara stuttered the end of her sentence as she took her first look at the stranger she had bumped into.

It was a woman. And a wonderful one at that. Her ebony hair were waving down her shoulders and back. Making a huge contrast to her ivory skin. Her eyes were hidden behind small but dark glasses yet Kara felt certain they were the 7th wonder of the world. Her jaw was square and could probably make more than one woman swoon. And her voice, boy her voice was just velvety and overall sex incarnated. Kara was star struck.

“It’s alright. It doesn’t burn much I was mostly scared is all.” The brunette chuckled and Kara smiled like an idiot then shook herself out of her reverie.

“I am really so sorry. Is there any way you would agree to come to my house so that I can give you clean clothes and have these dry cleaned? It’s the least I could do.” Kara proposed and saw the stranger hesitate for a moment.

“I promise I’m not a serial killer.” Kara added with a chuckle.

“That’s what they all say.” The brunette said before laughing shyly and nodding.

“Alright, I guess I won’t be against having dry and clean clothes. Are you far from here?” The brunette asked and Kara shook her head.

“No don’t worry I’m five minutes by car from here. It’s really not far.” Kara informed and the brunette nodded.

They walked to Kara’s car in amicable silence then hopped in, Kara carefully putting what was left of her coffee in the cup holder and started the engine before driving to her house. The whole drive, Kara thought about the stranger and the more she did, the more she felt like she’d seen her somewhere but couldn’t for the life of her find out when or where.

Once they were in front of her house, Kara parked her car in front of her parking spot and exited the car.

“See, it wasn’t so far was it?” Kara smirked as the brunette exited the car and nodded slowly.

“Very true. Thank you for doing this, by the way. Usually people don’t even stop. They just keep on walking and don’t care if you get burned or if you’re hurt in any way.” The stranger explained as they entered the house.

“Oh well I would never do that. I can’t help but help other people. Especially if I was the one who had them in any kind of pain or discomfort.” Kara said with a smile and let the brunette in then followed behind before closing the door and locking everything.

“Scared much?” The stranger asked and Kara turns around, a witty comeback ready to come out when she looked up to see her lifting an eyebrow. But what makes her stop dead in her tracks is her eyes. She had finally taken off her glasses and her emerald eyes were now on display. Kara allowed herself to get lost into the depths of them for some time before coming back to reality. And that’s finally when she noticed. The woman’s body language and what her eyes were hiding.

The woman was in pain that much was clear if Kara could trust the way the woman was curling up on herself. Her shoulders were sagging and her eyes hid the most pain. They seemed tired and yet relieved somehow. But the pain was still visible, so much so that Kara couldn’t help but ask.

“Why are you in so much pain?” She asked before she could help herself and blushed when she saw the surprise in the woman’s eyes. “Oh I’m sorry that was extremely indiscreet.” Kara looked down and went to show her the bathroom when she felt a soft hand grab hers.

“No it’s- I’m sorry it just took me by surprise. Usually I can hide it pretty well I- there was only one person who could read me like a book.” The stranger said sadly and all Kara wanted to do was hug her and protect her at all cost. She didn’t know where this streak of protectiveness came from but she just felt it as if nothing else existed.

“I’m sorry. Whoever it was they seemed important to you. I hope you’ll find that kind of person again.” Kara said with as much hope as she could and smiled down at the brunette.

“Had you told me that a month ago I would’ve laughed at your face but today, today I feel like you may be right.” The brunette smiled and Kara felt her heart stutter.

 _Did love at first sight ever exist? Was it really a thing_?

They stared at each other for some time before Kara had to break the spell in order to have the lady wash herself and get in clean clothes.

“Okay lets get you cleaned.” Kara said and motioned for the brunette to follow her into the corridor. “I know we don’t know each other but can I ask what your name is? I feel like it would be simpler if I could call you by your name, if the need to call you arises.” Kara rambled a bit as she opened the bathroom for the beautiful stranger to come into and went in after her.

“It’s no worries at all. My name is Lena.“ She said and Kara smiled.

“Lena. Such a pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty woman.” Kara said and smiled softly at the now blushing woman.

“Thanks. And what’s yours? If I may ask.” Lena asked shyly.

“You may. And my name is Kara. It’s very nice to meet you, although it would’ve been preferable under other circumstances.” Both Kara and Lena chuckle at that and Kara sets on explaining where the clean towels are, how the water works and tells the brunette to wait a bit while she’s getting some clothes for her.

Kara returns five minutes later with some old high school clothes.

“Here, they’re high school clothes. But since I noticed you were a bit smaller than me I felt like they would fit perfectly.” Kara blushes as she finished her sentence but was grateful when Lena simply nodded and took the clothes.

Kara let Lena take a shower and took her coffee stained clothes with her, calling the nearest dry cleaner and asking how long would it take to have them cleaned. Once she was satisfied with one’s answer she informed them she’ll pass by before closing time and hung up. Right on time, Lena appeared into the living room with Kara’s clothes on and Kara’s brain had a short circuit. But not the good kind. No, no. The kind that hurts your head and make you dizzy.

She’s having a huge feeling of deja vu but can’t pinpoint when or where she would’ve been with this goddess. Kara let the pain subdue and smiled at Lena.

“Was the shower okay?” The blonde asked the brunette who nodded.

“Yes thank you. I think I should go now though. It’s getting late and I have a long drive ahead of me.” Lena said as she took her purse and put her coat on. Kara noticed right away something was wrong, Lena seemed agitated and ill at ease. As if she were reliving something so painful it took the air right out of her lungs.

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Kara asked, wanting to make sure the woman was okay before driving or being driven to her home.

“Why would you say that?” Lena asked, frowning.

“I- I’m just good at reading people and I’m sorry I don’t do it on purpose but I- you seem extremely sad and ill at ease and I wanted to make sure you were okay before going.” Kara explained and saw the woman relax and tense at the same time. Kara had never been so conflicted before.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. I’m just a bit tired and I’m reliving things I never in a million years thought I’d relive again.” Lena explained before putting a reassuring hand on Kara’s arm then putting her shoes on before opening the door and walking out. Kara walked to the door to caught her before she could leave.

“Just, I’m having your clothes dry cleaned within the week, you know where I live now so, come pick them up say Friday?”

“Okay. That’s fine by me, I’ll be there by seven. Thanks again.” She said and turned back around to walk down on the street where Kara noticed a black car waiting for her. Probably an Uber she ordered while in the bathroom.

The brunette stopped in front of the car, turned around and smiled softly at Kara before saying, “Until next time, detective.” She then entered the black SUV before Kara could say anything, leaving the blonde with her mouth agape.

“Wha-“ Kara looked down into her and saw her badge alright showing. She then chuckled and shook her head to herself as she got back inside her house.  
That first day of work certainly was something else.


	2. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s first week is spent doing paperwork until Friday comes, and the fun begins.
> 
> Who is the Black Widow..?

**Black Widow**

**The World**

The rest of the week went by in a flash, looking for informations about the lack widow as well as trying to connect dots to multiple open cases. And every day from Tuesday to Thursday, Kara woke up with a sense of ease and happiness she hadn’t felt before. On Friday, she woke up the same way as the day before, got up and hopped into the shower. Once she was done she chose everyday clothes for the last day of the week and ate breakfast before heading out and into her car. On her way to work she stopped by Noonan’s and threw yesterday’s cup in the trash before ordering a new latte.

By 8:30 she was in the elevator and getting down to the base. She walked out of the elevator and smiled as she passed by one of her IT coworker. She walked straight to Felicity’s desk and leaned over it, still smiling.

“Hey Felicity! How’s it going?” Kara asked excitedly, she couldn’t wait to get to real work and get some action. Her first week so far had just been paperwork and small field jobs such as helping ongoing cases.

“You are extremely happy for someone who has to be at work so early.” Felicity chuckled and nodded. “But I’m good too. I just had my coffee so I’m finally able to function normally. If you’re looking for Mike and Imra they’re both still in the break room trying to not drown in their coffee.” Felicity informed Kara who laughed a bit at the description of Mike and Imra’s antics.

“I always am that happy. I’m a happy person. But thank you! And actually I came to see you first because I went to get myself some coffee this morning and I wanted to get some for all of you as well but I don’t know what your coffee order is!” Kara explained and smiled as Felicity’s eyebrows raised to her hairline.

“That’s so nice! My coffee order is weird so you might want to take some notes. I’ll also need yours.” Felicity said as she gave Kara a piece of paper and a pen.

“Mine is pretty easy, it’s a latte. So, tell me, what’s your poison?” Kara leaned down and started writing as Felicity told her her regular coffee order. “Mind giving me your phone number as well?” Felicity agreed and Kara put her phone number down as well and thanked her before going to the break room to chat with Imra and Mike a bit.

“Hey guys!” Kara waved her hand as she walked closer to where they were sitting. “How are you two?” She said as she sat down next to Mike.

“We’re good! Thank you.” Imra smiled as mike simply shrugged.

“As good as a Friday morning can be.” He chuckled and Kara shook her head, amused.

“I guess it could be worse. But I actually came here on a mission! Just like I told Felicity, this morning I went to get myself some coffee and I wanted to get you guys some but I don’t know your order so would you like to tell me for when I’m feeling generous?” Kara asked and took her paper and pen out while seeing Mike nod enthusiastically as Imra laughed a bit with a nod as well.

“Abso-fucking-lutely Danvers! Free coffee is what gets me going.” Mike exclaimed as he started telling Kara his order, followed by Imra who also kindly gave Kara hers and Mike’s phone number.

“Well, thank you! I’ll go back outside for a bit see what I can do.” Kara said before getting up and exiting the break room. Just then, she spotted Henshaw by Felicity’s desk, talking to her and probably giving orders if Kara could trust the way he was holding himself.

Kara walked toward them and stood in front of Felicity. “Hey, do we have a new mission?” Kara asked excitedly and clapped her hands enthusiastically when Felicity nodded.

“Yes we do Agent Danvers. Have you ever heard of the Luthor family?” Henshaw asked and Kara nodded.

“Yes I’ve heard of them a couple of times but I’m not really from around here so I don’t really know how this family would be relevant in our search for the Black Widow.” Kara said and folded her arms.

“The Luthors own the streets. They own the schools, the hospitals, the docks, the mayor’s office, the police. They own everything around here Agent. But the one thing they own we will be focusing on right now, is The World.” Henshaw explained and Kara nodded slowly, taking in the information that was given to her.

“The World?” Kara asked, leaning against Felicity’s desk as Imra and Mike came to join them for the debrief.

“Yes, Kara! The World! It’s basically their base of operation. It’s a club. It’s very selective, only certain people can get in. We haven’t found out how yet but I’m sure I can find it.” Felicity said with conviction and started typing furiously on her keyboard, showing pictures of the outside of the club and Kara saw it immediately. Every one in the photos had a tattoo. Everyone in line had a tattoo of a certain animal. Snakes, spiders, scorpions, some other insects she couldn’t clearly make out. Kara also noticed there were no photos of the inside of the club.

“Okay so what do we do with that? Surely the feds will be recognized immediately if they go in there.” Mike questioned and Henshaw nodded.

“That’s why we have Kara now. I know you haven’t told them otherwise they wouldn’t ask questions but Kara is specialized in infiltration and has the best adaptation skills I’ve ever seen. She’ll go in, with an earbud. The rest, such as getting in and getting what we want, you leave it to her she’ll know what to do.” Henshaw said and moved to go back to his office before asking everyone, especially Kara, to find as much as they could on The World to be ready for the mission that same night.

They spent their lunch and afternoon bent over their tables looking through physical and non physical files on the club. Finding a lot of informations about how hard it is to get in but nothing about the inside of the club. By 6pm, Kara was exhausted and sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed all the internet and physical files on the club and the Black Widow.

By 7pm, Kara was wired and dressed in a white button up with dark blue jeans. She was ready to go and little to not anxious at all as to how to get inside the club. She knew they worked with tattoos and animals and luckily for her, Kara had just what she needed.

At the entrance of the club, a giant looking guy stopped her and shook his head.

“Sorry but you can’t get in. This club is for people on the list only.” He said and Kara didn’t even think before she opened the first button of her shirt and showed her tattoo. The man’s eyes widened comically and he let her in immediately with a splutter of apologies.

She was then processed and searched, they took her phone and gave her a bracelet then let her in. As soon as Kara was in, her senses were overwhelmed with how the colors and smells and lights were put. It really shocked her though, how the inside of the club really represented its name. Kara had first thought the name to be a metaphor for their megalomaniac boss, the need to own and be on top of everything driving the family to actually name a club after their own ambitions. But not at all. At least not in the way people would think. On each side of the club, on every wall, there was a representation of a country. A remix of ‘When The Beat Drops Out’ was ringing in Kara’s ears as she tried to decipher what Felicity was trying to tell her.

Kara called for Felicity a few times before realizing that the place probably had anti-emitters everywhere. That was alright. Kara could deal with whatever came her way with or without Felicity’s help.

Kara moved forward into the main area and picked a drinks menu and looked through it quickly, the menu was a bit like the walls. It had various drinks from around the world, from very specific cities sometimes depending on the continent. Kara put it down and looked around some more. The place was really impressive, whoever designed the place was a genius.

Just as she was about to go to another area, she felt a finger tap on her shoulder and turned around to see what looked like a body guard staring at her.

“Can I help you?” Kara shouted above the loud sound of the music.

“Miss Luthor wants to see you.” Was all he said before grabbing her arm and taking her with him. Kara could easily free herself from his grasp but let him take her. She was here to see what the Luthors were doing after all. And what better way than to be let inside the boss’ office.

They went through corridors and up one set of stairs before the man finally stopped and knocked on a door with the initials ‘L.L’ on it. Once he heard he was welcomed to come in, he grabbed Kara again and pushed her inside.

“The person you asked to see Miss Luthor.” He said before hurriedly exiting the room and leaving Kara to her fate.

Once the door was closed behind her, Kara took some time to observe around the room. The shelves were clean and organized. A normal person would see normal and impersonal objects through the room, going well with the theme of the club one might think; but Kara saw souvenirs. All around the room, were little somethings in relation with the countries displayed outside in the main area. This whole place was a box of memories. It was extremely subtle yet so noticeable if you cared to look. The desk in front of her on the other hand, that desk was not personal at all. Not a single object on it belonged to the person hiding behind the big chair she was sure.

That big chair too. A show of power, making the person wait while they don’t know who is hiding behind the chair. Inflicting a certain amount of fear by being faced with the unknown into the person. That didn’t bother Kara. She had been used to behaviors like that at the academy.

The person slowly turned around and Kara could barely hide her shock as Lena sat in front of her. The brunette hid her shock as well as Kara, if she was shocked at all to begin with.

“Hello Kara.” She smirked and motioned for the blonde to sit down. Kara sat in one of the chairs in front of Lena’s desk and listened to the brunette.

“You know-“ the brunette didn’t have time to even begin her sentence because Kara’s eyes widened alarmingly as she heard Felicity in her ear. The only thing she could think of is as the put her index in front of her mouth while looking at the brunette, making sure she understood.

Lena raised a brow in amusement and crossed her arms. Okay, she was offended. But Kara has a plan. Make Lena trust her. She had a high risk of failing but it was worth the shot. The young brunette knew she was a detective since she called her that much the first time they met. So now Kara needed to have her trust in order to get what she wanted, so the next thing she did was point to her ear. Trying to make the monster understand. Thankfully, the brunette understood immediately and nodded her head.

“I’m here overwatch I’m sorry there isn’t any signal in the club, I don’t even know where I am right now but I can’t stay in there. I’ll have to report back once I’m out.” Kara said and listened as Felicity let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god! I thought something had happened to you! It’s okay I don’t have any access to anything at all from here either. Please just be careful and remember, you need to find the Luthors, possibly take them in and get as much information as you can.” Felicity said before Kara cut the communication and took the device out.

“You were saying.” Kara leaned back as she watched a small smirk make its way back onto Lena’s face.

“Why didn’t you say you were with me? They’ve been looking for a way to catch me I places like this one for I don’t know how long.” Lena putted as she leaned closer on the table.

“Would you believe me if I told you I have no fucking clue.” Kara answered answer Lena nodded. Of course; Kara did know. But Lena didn’t need to know that.

“I actually believe you. A detective not ratting out the biggest monster of this city? A first I must say. But you’re not here because of your job. I need to ask you something. Because you see, in this city there’s only one Black Widow tattoo bearer able to enter this club. No one else has that tattoo and yet, here you are. With that tattoo in the same place and with the same design. How did you get that tattoo?” Lena asked and Kara noticed the changes in her behavior. She leaned closer to the blonde, her head turning slightly as if to listen more carefully. She was intrigued.

But Kara couldn’t say.

“I- I don’t know. I just, I have this tattoo on me and I never knew what it meant.” And it was true. Kara never knew what any of her tattoos meant. She had a few on her body and they just, they were there before. Now Kara felt a bit ill at ease. She knew she needed to gain her trust but was sharing her story the solution?

“I feel like there’s a story behind this. Would you care to share with a MOB lord stranger whom you spilled your coffee on?” Lena leaned back with a smirk. She was playful yet careful with her words; as if not wanting to scare the agent away.

“There’s not much to tell.” Kara argues but it seemed Lena wouldn’t budge.

“I don’t believe that.” Lena squinted her eyes at Kara who chuckled with a soft shake of her head.

“Well, to be honest, I don’t really know what happened to me. All I know is that one day I’m 16, I’m happy and on vacation with my family during the summer holidays. Next thing I know, I wake up, I’m 20 years old and the last four years of my life have been obliterated from my brain, somehow. I had a healing scar on my chest under my breast and these tattoos I didn’t know what they meant or where they came from. My family told me about how I was shot and had apparently hid my head. They didn’t know why the trauma made me forget four years of my life. The only thing I did know was that every time I looked at that black widow tattoo on the top left of my chest my heart soared and I felt an incommensurable amount of pain. As if something of extreme importance had been taken away from me. Ripped from my grasp to never be found again. I still feel that way sometimes. When I look at certain objects or smell a certain thing. And to be entirety honest with you, I’ve never ached as much as when I first entered this place.” Kara looked around once more and soon enough she felt that agonizing pain in her chest. Then she looked up and asked, “why am I even saying all of this? I never told anyone as much.” Kara deflated and heard a chuckle. It was true though, she had never told anyone all of what she had just told Lena. Above the fact that she needed her trust, Kara didn’t know why she over shared.

“I don’t know.” Lena said as Kara looked up at her, she seemed to be in as much pain as Kara felt and the blonde had the odd urge to console her and wrap her into a hug.

“Lena, are you okay? You seem to be in a lot of pain as well right now. Is it something I said?” Kara leaned closer and frowned, worried for the brunette who, up until now, had her walls up so high Kara probably only saw a tiny bit of the pain she’s hiding.

“No I’m just- I’m fine don’t worry. Your story is just more similar to mine than I thought. I just- you know, I never wanted to be part of the MOB world when I was younger.” Lena started and Kara nodded, never in a million years had she though Lena would share her own story as well. Kara also knew that she saw that woman only twice counting right now but her wanting out of that kind of world is actually really plausible to the blonde.

“I fell in love a few years back. She was.. the most amazing person I had ever met. She was kind and down to earth and loving. So selfless. But we couldn’t be together.”

“Why couldn’t you be together?” _Why are you telling me this?_

“Because she was the Romeo to my Juliet. We were from two different MOB families. We both- we didn’t want to be any part of this world and we just fell for each other despite the dangers of being together. We were both head over heals for the other. We spent years together and were ready to make a life together when I lost her. When they took her away from me. She found out something she shouldn’t have. I never knew what it was and I’ll probably never know.” Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper by the time she was done talking. “She died and so did I, in some way. Ever since that day, I swore that I’d decimate the family business and do it from the inside. That’s why I’m here. And no one, not even you, will stop me from destroying them for what they did.” Lena spat as anger was more and more visible on her face. That woman was driven by anger and grief. So far though, nothing had really happened to any of the big MOB families around and in National City.

Kara didn’t say anything for some time. She had to be honest with herself, she was touched by Lena’s confession. Hadn’t expected it at all and yet it made her heart ache.

Seeing this woman, who had loved someone so fiercely; only for the reason she woke up every day to be taken away from her. This woman who now was hell bent on finding and bringing to justice whoever killed her loved one. Kara now understood better the pain she saw in Lena’s eyes on Monday. Losing someone you care deeply about can leave you empty and hurting for many years after their going away.

And Lena must’ve been in so much pain. It was clear she still was, even today.

Then Lena looked up and looked eyes with Kara, the blonde allowed herself to get lost into emerald oceans as she felt her heart constrict with invisible pain. Wishing she could take this woman’s pain away. The blonde smiled softly and the brunette followed shortly after, offering a weak smile.

Kara crosses her legs at the knees and put on hand above it while the other rested on the armrest.

“Lena,” Kara said softly, waiting to have the brunette’s attention. When she did, she continued. “Not that I’m not grateful for having been told this story and being trusted with it. But why did you tell me?” Kara asked.

The brunette shrugged and shook her head. “I don’t really know. You started telling me your own story and it reminded me so much of mine and I just- I feel like I can trust you. I know it sounds odd and I’m supposed to be this scary MOB boss but that title is reserved to my father.” Lena sighed then chuckled and Kara shook her head softly with a smile of her own.

After some time spent in comfortable silence, Lena asked softly. “Why did you come here in the first place?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you that Miss Luthor.” Kara retorted.

“Please Agent, humor me.” Lena challenged and leaned back in her chair. Kara noticed right away her mask being put back on. Lena moving away from the desk is a way for her to distance herself from her feelings and the conversation they just had.

“To find you and arrest you.” Kara finally obliged, smirking as Lena chuckled good naturedly.

“I have a deal for you. Would you like to hear it?”

“Why not. I have nothing to lose.” Kara leaned forward, showing the mobster she was inclined to listen to what she had to say.

“I know of someone who can help you restore your memories. I’ll help you find the Black Widow and in exchange you work for me, you’ll be my new ears and eyes.”

“How do you know we’re looking for the Black Widow?” Kara asked, there was a only one way she could be knowing that.

“I’m sorry Agent but I have to inform you there is a mole in your base.” Lena fake poured and Kara shook her head with a chuckle.

“Of course there is. But what’s in it for you? What’s the catch? Why do you want me to be your new ears and eyes? And where exactly?” There’s always a catch, Kara knew it.

“That’s for me to know and for you to eventually find out Agent Danvers. So, do we have a deal?” Lena extended her hand and Kara felt like playing with fire, a fire she was inexplicably and completely attracted to. The blonde hesitated for a bit before nodding and shaking the brunette’s hand. Realizing a bit after that she had just agreed to be a mole for Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you also for the kudos and comments left on the first chapter, it means a lot.
> 
> I’ll update as soon as I can
> 
> xx Laurie


	3. The Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes back from the club, gets a visit from both Lena and her sister at her house. She gets her first appointment to get her memory back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I’m back. I feel like I’ve written way too much but it was necessary. This chapter is important for Kara’s character development as well as her relationship with Lena. I hope you’ll all enjoy it!
> 
> Happy reading

**Black Widow**

  
**The Engineer**

  
Kara was led back outside the club and given her phone and other belongings back. The line with Felicity was immediately put back on as soon as she was outside the premises.

“Kara! Where are you?! You’ve stayed in there for three whole hours! What happened?” Felicity asked, talking faster than what was considered normal.

“Calm down Felicity, I’m okay. There were just anti-emitters inside the whole building. I told you that when I found a neutral spot.” Kara explained as she walked toward the car waiting for her.

She hopped in as Felicity started talking again.

“Yeah, that neutral spot was really weird. Like, why would someone put anti-emitters everywhere but in one room? What was inside that room anyway?!” Felicity asked and Kara could hear her typing furiously.

“It was a small room.” Kara started, turning to the left to see Mike is the one driving and pointing to her ear to signal to him she was still on comm. “But it had lots of various objects in it. I didn’t really understand the pattern.” Kara explained as she put her seatbelt on.

“Well. Alright, okay. We’ll discuss this once you’re back. Is it possible- can you draw?” Felicity asked as Mike started driving back to the base.

Kara nodded, “Yes I can draw. Not well but I can a bit. Why? Want me to sketch the inside of the club?” Kara guessed and smiled when Felicity said yes.

“Alright Felicity! We’re in in a few so we’ll talk to you then!” Mike yelled, urging Kara to hang up. When she did, she let the silence between them stretch, leaving it to Mike to make the first move. The silence didn’t last long.

“So, how was it? I’ve always wanted to get inside that club. How did you even manage to get in?!” Mike asked, his demeanor enthusiastic and impatient.

“The club in itself was impressive. The design was well thought and nothing was done randomly I’m sure of it. It’s well thought and honestly, a bit visionary. And for the way I came in, I guess it was just luck because I don’t really know how they work.” Kara lied for the last part. Knew somehow that Lena didn’t want her entry system to be discovered by the feds. And now that Kara knew there was a mole, she couldn’t trust anyone. It made her on edge.

“Man that’s cool. I can’t wait to see the sketches.” Mike smiled as he moved inside the building’s parking lot.

“Don’t get too excited Mike, I’m not that good of an artist.” Kara smirked as she undid her seatbelt and went outside the car, not waiting for the brunette man before getting in and flashing her badge against the elevator panel. She smirked as she got in and heard Mike run behind her.

“Damn it Danvers, you’re too fast.” Mike chuckled and Kara kept on smirking.

They were on their level in less than a minute, Felicity already waiting on them with Imra by her side. Henshaw was nowhere to be so far and Kara wondered why he was almost never here for debriefs or mission reports.

Kara let Mike run after her as she directed herself toward the perky blonde’s desk. As soon as she arrived by Felicity’s side, she was given a pencil and a few pieces of blank paper. Kara chuckled and put the paper on the desk, starting to sketch.

“So how was it?” Imra asked as Kara was finishing her first sketch. She was about to answer when Mike beat her to it.

“She said it was really impressive. Like the decoration inside and everything was really visionary. I can’t wait to see what it looks like.” Mike said excitedly and Imra nodded.

“Alright so here’s the first sketch. Honestly, if you want me to give you better sketches, I’ll need a bit more time.” Kara said as she gave the first sketch.

She let Felicity as well as Imra and Mike take a look at it and couldn’t help but smile when they all praised her work.

“I thought you said you couldn’t draw, Danvers.” Mike smirked and Kara shrugged.

“This is very good. If you could do more precise sketches it might help us a lot. Would you be able to do that over the weekend maybe ?” Felicity asked and Kara nodded.

“Sure, I can do that.” Kara said, already planning to take a rain check on seeing Alex that weekend. She looked at her watch and saw it was already Saturday. “Alright, it’s getting late. I’ll give you all the sketches by Monday, good?” Kara asked as she took her belongings and was preparing to go home.

Everyone agreed and prepared their own belongings as they were all getting ready to head home for the night. When they were all ready to go, they headed to the elevator then to the sub-levels where their cars were parked. Once they all said bye, Kara hopped in her car and went home.

Once inside her house, Kara went directly to bed. Woke up the following morning, went to shower quickly before dressing in comfy clothes then took a few pencils, papers and started sketching. She spent the whole weekend doing so, putting in as many details as she could. The sketches were far more precise than what she had initially given to Felicity and Kara was pretty proud of it. On Sunday afternoon, Kara had finally finished all of her sketches and was making herself some snacks when she heard the bell ring.

She walked to the door and opened it to find a certain brunette waiting with a small smile on her face.

“Hello Kara.” Lena simply said, raising a brow when Kara just stood there, saying nothing.

“Lena. What are you doing here?” Kara asked, moving to the side in order to let the brunette in.

Lena went inside and walked to the left where the living room and kitchen were. “Do you mind if I ask for some coffee?” The heiress asked as she sat down on one of the chairs Kara had around her dining table. All of the blonde’s sketches were on there as well. Kara turned around and headed to the kitchen, seeing Lena look at the sketches from the corner of her eyes.

“How do you take your coffee?” Kara asked after having served the beverage in a clean mug.

“Black. No sugar, a bit of cream.” Lena said absentmindedly. The brunette was extremely focused on the sketches and Kara couldn’t help but think back to her lost loved one. Was she an artist?

Kara put some cream in Lena’s coffee and walked toward her then put it down gently, earning a soft and quiet thank you.

They remained silent for some time, drinking their coffee and Kara letting Lena look at the sketches, before Lena finally started speaking.

“You draw very well. Are you an artist?” The brunette asked, dropping one of the sketches she had in her hand.

Kara shrugged. “I don’t think so. I’m just an amateur. I mostly draw as a hobby. I never took classes or anything. Or maybe I did, I wouldn’t know since I’ve had four years erased from my memories.” Kara explained and saw Lena nod, the young woman was pensive and if Kara was correct, a bit apprehensive. But why?

“May I see your other drawings? The ones you do as a hobby?” Lena asked, almost shyly. Kara just frowned in incomprehension.

“Why?”

As if snapped from her reverie, Lena shook her head briefly and looked back at Kara. “Right. It’s true that without context it may sound a bit odd and invasive. I told you on Friday that I knew of someone who could bring your memory back. Now, I know those sketches probably mean nothing to you now, apart from them being a result of your hobby but maybe these drawings are your subconscious telling you what you’re not remembering. I think bringing them for your first session would be great to see if while the engineer works on your brain, you’d be able or not to start recognizing places or maybe even people.” Lena explained and Kara was left gobsmacked. When she had shaken hands with Lena, Kara had just thought the memories thing was a ways to an end and in no way realizable at all.

“I- I have to be honest I thought it was just a way too coax me into saying yes to our deal. I- what- how is this even possible?!” Kara asked. Beyond curious as to how someone could bring back one’s memories.

Lena chuckled and shook her head. “Oh no I was serious. Your first session is actually tomorrow night. You’ll probably have to take a sick day on Tuesday and maybe Wednesday as well. But I make good on my parts of deals Miss Danvers. Now I’m also here to make sure you make good on your part of our deal.” Lena said as she nodded toward the sketches scattered on the table.

Kara nodded and leaned back in her chair, making herself comfortable. “These are sketches of your club. I’ve been asked to draw them as precisely as possible. To help them have a clear image of how it is inside.” Kara explained and saw Lena nod and hum along her explanation.

“Okay. I guess it’s fair. I’m going to need you to alter some of your sketches though. The sketch of the bar is too precise. We have illicit drinks on that countertop it needs to go. The countries represented on the walls need to be blurred. Make it as though you don’t remember clearly, just the form of things. Make them blurry.” Lena said and Kara took and rubber and pencil, reshaping her drawings following Lena’s instructions.

“You know this is tampering with evidence right. I have to be honest I don’t feel comfortable doing this.” Kara informed Lena who nodded.

“Thank you for your honesty and yes I know. I’m sorry Kara but this club is private and has a limited number of guests as well as a very well kept way to get in. It’s not for someone as talented as you to ruin the secrecy and give perfect sketches of the inside of the club.” Lena explained and Kara nodded. It made sense. Of course it did. But Kara still couldn’t help but feel bad that she’d be bringing this in tomorrow and it’ll be tampered with.

They remained silent for a companionable minute until Kara spoke again.

“I’ve been asked how I got inside the club.” The blonde simply said, knowing that when she’ll look up from her now finished sketches she’ll see a raised eyebrow and suspicious eyes. Kara did look up and saw exactly what she expected to see.

“And what did you tell them?” Lena asked, slowly straightening herself. Kara knew it was a show of power but she couldn’t find it in herself to be intimidated by it. Horny maybe but not intimidated.

Wait. Horny? What was that?! Kara looked at Lena again and it was indeed there, the attraction she had toward that woman was undeniably there. But Kara didn’t get why. She only met her a week prior!

She had never felt any kind of attraction in her entire life. Had never had partners. Never had sex. Nothing. And then there’s Lena and Kara is completely lost. Her feelings going crazy every time the woman is either physically near Kara or in her thoughts. Which, Kara is ashamed to admit, happened a lot during the past week.

“I told them that I didn’t really know. That I got lucky to be let in.” Kara answered and saw Lena’s relief flow through her body. “I did notice right away though, when we did researches on the club, I looked at the pictures form the outside of the club. Everyone had tattoos and either puller discreetly at their sleeves or at the collar of their shirt. It doesn’t take a genius to understand that whatever way to get in had to be on your skin.” Kara then told Lena who nodded.

“Thank you for telling me. I’ll make sure those kinds of photos don’t resurface anymore.” Lena said and shifted to her left, closer to Kara.

“Who were all the people inside anyway? How do you choose them? I’m intrigued.” Kara asked, leaning closer as well. The choosing system had intrigued her since she got inside the club. How did Lena choose who was worthy of entering the club or not?

Kara saw the brunette hesitate a bit before relaxing, as if it was like it’s second nature but then remembering where and who she was with.

“They’re all blacklisters.” Lena simply said.

“Like- like the TV show? Blacklist? For real?!”

“Yes. Not many people know but the blacklisters are real. The show just changes the names but every blacklisters on that show is taken from a real one.” Lena informed Kara who was just left mouth agape.

“That- okay. I guess I have to keep this to myself?” The blonde guessed.

“It would be preferable. Though I am sure they are aware of the blacklist, I’d prefer we play it safe and not reveal it officially.“ Lena explained and Kara nodded.

“Of course.”

Lena turned her face to the side at the same time Kara did. Their eyes locking, sapphire and emerald stared at one another for what felt like hours. Kara felt as if Lena was reading into her soul and was surprised to find she was not scared at all nor did she really care. She had actually never felt more at ease and serene as she was right now with Lena by her side.

“What are you doing to me.” Kara whispered after a while, sapphire eyes still locked on emerald ones. The blonde swallowed but found herself unable to move away.

“I could ask you the same question.” Lena whispered back. Neither wanting to burst the invisible bubble they had been in for the past half hour or so.

Kara started wondering what Lena’s lips against hers would feel like when she was interrupted by the shrill noise of her ringtone, efficiently bursting their bubble. Kara shook herself out of her stupor and got up to see who was calling her.

She saw the name of the person on her screen and sighed. She silently apologized to Lena who shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. Kara picked up the phone and sighed into it.

“Yes Alex.”

“Well hello to you too Kara! I’m doing great thanks for asking. Look, I know you said you couldn’t see me this weekend because you had work to do but I was wondering if maybe I could stop by and we could eat together tonight? Maybe watch some Netflix?” Alex rambled a bit and Kara thought about it for a second, she looked at her watch and saw it was only five in the afternoon. Lena probably won’t stay until too late so Kara could invite Alex over by six thirty.

“Okay fine. You can come by around six thirty. Is that okay? I really can’t before I have to finish my work and it will likely take another hour.” Kara informed her sister who agreed and then hung up.

Kara put her phone back onto the coffee table and walked back to the dining table where Lena was still on the same spot, looking at her.

“Sorry that was my sister.“ Kara sat back and smiled softly at Lena who simply nodded with a smile of her own.

“It’s alright. I have to go anyway. My business doesn’t run on its own I’m afraid.” Lena got up and prepared herself to go when Kara remembered something.

“Wait here!” The blonde pointed a finger toward Lena as she rushed to her bedroom. She picked up the clothes she had promised Lena she would get dry cleaned and brought them back.

When Kara got closer and Lena could take a look at what she had in her hands, the brunette opened her mouth in a silent ‘oh’ and chuckled. Kara handed the clothes to Lena with a smile.

“Do you want a bag to carry the clothes?” Kara questioned and Lena shook her head.

“No I’m fine thank you. Though I have to apologize for I forgot to bring you your clothes back.” Lena frowned and it was Kara’s turn to wave her hand dismissively.

“It’s alright. It’ll give you a good reason to come back here.” Kara smirked and blushed a bit when Lena laughed.

“You are something else Miss Danvers. But I will come back. Every Sunday to be precise. I’ll check up with you every week to see what advances your task force made on me or your Black Widow as well as to inform you of the advancements in what concerns you getting your memory back.” Lena explained and Kara nodded, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“Yeah about that. The first session I’ll do it tomorrow and I’ll only take the days off if I truly feel bad but maybe next time plan them on Friday? Or like Saturday if Friday isn’t available. That way if something does go wrong I’ll be able to not have to put in sick days. Is that possible?” Kara questioned, brows raised and eyes pleasing slightly, sighing in relief when Lena nodded.

“I can move tomorrow’s session to Friday if you wish.” Lena proposed and Kara looked at the brunette, baffled.

“Really? That would be really great if you could. I’m also sorry, I feel like I’m asking too much of you.” Kara blushed in embarrassment and looked down at her feet.

“No it’s alright. You could never bother me.” Lena whispered, one hand taking ahold of Kara’s chin to lift it up, making the blonde look up to see eyes full of fondness, yet still mixed with extreme pain and sadness.

It pained Kara to see Lena so hurt all the time, wishing she could do something to ease the pain and make the brunette feel better.

“Thank you.” Kara said softly and smiled.

Lena smiled back and retracted her hand before turning around and walking toward the door. Waving goodbye when she left.

Kara remained rooted to her spot, looking at the door Lena had just passed fifteen minutes prior then snapped herself out of her daze. She looked at her watch and saw it was only five thirty. She got moving and cleaned the whole house.

Putting her sketches in her work bag, her dirty dishes in the dishwasher and ended up cleaning her whole house before her sister came.

Kara was done at around six fifteen, thinking she had fifteen more minutes to prepare herself when the doorbell rang. She rushed to open the door and saw her auburn haired sister smiling at her with take out Chinese food in both hands.

“Hey Kara! It’s been so damn long! How are you doing?” Alex asked as she got in and made herself at home, flopping on the sofa as she put the takeout on the small coffee table. Not caring at all that Kara looked like a zombie at the moment. Kara excused herself to go take a shower and change then came back twenty minutes later.

“I’ve been doing great thank you.” The blonde said, having remembered she hadn’t answered her sisters previous question. “Headaches are still a pain in my ass but they’ve been better lately. Since I’ve started my new job actually.” Kara sat down next to her sister who nodded.

“So what, like a week ago? That’s great Kara! You must sleep better then?” Alex questioned and Kara nodded. “That’s really great. I’m happy for you.” The sisters hugged for a minute before they went back to sitting normally and looked through Kara’s Netflix suggestions.

“So, what are we watching?”

Kara shrugged, looking through her suggestions a bit more before they both settled on watching Brooklyn 99, laughing their asses off most of the time.

The evening was spent eating way too much. Talking about Maggie, and then talking about how Alex was feeling way better now that she found someone else. Making it easier to ease her pain at Maggie’s departure. That someone else was completely unknown to Kara and as much as the blonde tried, Alex would not divulge any information about the mysterious new lover.

Alex ended up sleeping at Kara’s house. Saying she had her car and was working later on Monday. Kara didn’t have that chance though and was out of the house by 8am.

The entire week was spent searching for new evidence as to whom mig hide behind the Black Widow but, so far, in vain. That person, whoever or whatever they were, knew very well the art of hiding. The only informations about the Black Widow were testimonies about how someone came and told them the Black Widow sent their regards. These people usually ended up maimed or had one of their members taken to the grave.

Friday couldn’t have come slower than it did. Kara felt anxious and apprehensive all week long. Not knowing what to expect of if she could really trust that person. What were they even going to do?!

That Friday evening, Kara finished work and got home immediately. She prepared herself, took all her drawings out per Lena’s request and busied herself with a few new files of people they had interrogated during the week about the Black Widow.

At around six thirty, she heard a knock and got up from her sofa to open the door and saw Lena. The woman was dressed for business. She had a taupe three piece suit with a dentelle blood red shirt with her hair in a tight ponytail that could honestly have made Kara question her sexuality if she didn’t already know she was a lesbian.

“Ready?” Lena simply asked and smiled when Kara nodded. “Alright let’s go then. And don’t forget your drawings, darling.” Lena purred as she turned around and went to the town car parked in front of Kara’s curb. Kara remained behind for a moment, rooted to her spot in her living room. Lena just called her darling. She shook herself out of her shock and got moving.

Kara took her sketches, her keys then closed the door before she hurried outside and into the car. She sat next to Lena as her driver started going away. They drove for about thirty minutes to the other side of town and were let in though a portal, giving way to an alley that ended with a massive mansion. It was hidden by trees and well secluded. No one could get access unless they were invited or the owner to that much was obvious.

They got out of the car and inside the mansion quickly. Kara letting Lena close the door behind her, admiring the walls and arts hung on them. Already feeling the beginning or a headache coming.

She winced silently and put a finger on her temple, attempting to lessen the ache by massaging it but in vain it seemed.

“Are you alright, Kara?” Lena asked as she rounded the blonde to look her in the eyes.

“Yeah, just a headache again. It’s not the first time.”

“Does it happen often? The headaches?” Lena inquired.

“Not really. I’d say it’s more triggered than anything really.” Kara sighed and smiled weakly to Lena who just hummed.

“When does it happen?”

“It’s- I don’t really know. Certain smells, certain words or sights might trigger it.” Kara thought back to how her tattoos made her particularly ache. But didn’t say more, not wanting to upset Lena more than she already seemed to be.

“It might be your forgotten memories triggering the headaches. Well see with the Engineer what we can do about it.”

“They lessened though,” Kara felt complied to add for some reason. “Ever since last week actually. Usually I have two to three each day and ever since last Monday I’ve had like, two counting this one I’m having right now.”

“That’s great! I guess.” Lena tried and Kara smiled again. “Alright then, I’ll take you to them and we’ll make sure you’re comfortable before starting.” Lena grabbed Kara’s wrist and took her to an adjacent room where a lot of electronics were branched and a woman was waiting for them.

Then they begun. The Engineer, a thirty year old woman with brown hair and eyes, started asking her questions and put some wires on her head. Kara had given her precious sketches to Lena who held onto them tightly.

Once the questions were done, the wiring was set and Lena was nod needed anymore, the brunette came close to Kara and put a hand on top of her head, the act soothing Kara immediately.

It truly amazed Kara how at ease she felt with a woman she met only a week ago and knew next to nothing about. But she’ll dive into that another day perhaps when she will be less busy with getting her memories back or having the Black Widow found.

“Are you ready?” Lena whispered softly to Kara and the blonde nodded. Lena smiled and moved her hand away before disappearing from the room, whispering to the Engineer, who nodded quickly, as she went.

Once alone, the woman turned her computers on and looked down at Kara.

“Alright let’s go.”


	4. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara does her first session. She remembers some things yet some others still escape her.  
> She’s invited to a new club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments on the previous chapters, it means a lot.  
> This chapter explores how Kara deals with the memory loss and the consequences of it. I hope you will all like it😊  
> Happy reading!

**Black Widow**

**Remember** **Me**

  
Kara closed her eyes and started breathing in and out as a ways to calm herself down. She focused on the Engineer asking her questions and tried her best to answer them.

“What’s the last thing you remember before your memory loss?” The woman asked as Kara focused for a bit, trying to be as precise as possible.

“I was 16. I was on a beach in Miami and I was walking by the water.” The blonde answered.

“Do you remember anything else?” The woman asked and just as Kara was trying to think about it, a flash of pain started to invade her and Kara writhed in pain as the Engineer started working her memory and pulling forgotten moments out of Kara. The session lasted for about two hours.

Hours during which Kara writhed and screamed as pain coursed through her brain and nerve endings. When the session was done, Kara heard noises all around her but was too stunned to open her eyes.

Kara fell out of consciousness a bit after the noises started and woke up some time later, disorientated and in a gigantic bed. She looked around, confused and groggy. Kara slowly sat up and sighed painfully as a flash of pain rang through her skull.

She raised a hand to her temple and massaged it in hopes to lessen the pain. When the pain was starting to lessen, Kara focused on what had happened a few hours ago with the Engineer. Her first session had apparently gone well or else she would’ve been at a hospital and not in that bed.

She closed her eyes, leaned back down and tried to calm herself down when a certain smell hit her nostrils. As soon as the smell registered in her brain, Kara was assaulted with new memories. The ones she had gotten back during her session.

A beach. Meeting someone, falling exponentially fast for them and an undeniable feeling of happiness engulfed her as the memories kept going. Those four years that had been stolen from her seemed -with the first memories she got back- to have been the happiest of her life.

Kara sighed and trembled slightly as she let all of the newfound memories swarm her. It wasn’t as overwhelming as Kara would have thought. The pain is there that’s for sure but apart from that Kara felt nothing but utter happiness and serenity. The memories kept flowing for a while, faces appeared clear as day; others were blurry and imprecise.

And then she saw it. Saw _her_.

Kara opened her eyes in panic, sat up again and looked around. She felt like she knew the room she was in. Like this very room held most of her happiest moments. Where was she?! What was this place?!

Right in the middle of her panic attack, Kara heard a knock and tried to calm herself down before she allowed whoever was behind the door to come in.

The person came in and Kara looked up to see Lena standing by the door, Kara silently nodded, allowing Lena into the room. Then she saw Lena’s face, worry etched on her soft traits as she came fully inside the bedroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, leaving it to Kara to start their conversation.

Kara used the silence to observe her. She was in a dark blue legging with a large black shirt, she seemed comfortable, at ease. Noting like the suit she had had when they arrived here. Making Kara wonder when she had time to change as well as how much time she had been out exactly. Kara then looked up at Lena’s face and more specifically into her eyes. She had dark circles under them, as if she hadn’t slept all night and her emerald seas were apprehensive, worried. Tired.

“What time is it?” Was Kara’s first question. Knowing full well what Lena was expecting but not giving in yet.

“It’s nine in the morning.” Came Lena’s answer, the brunette moved forward slowly, giving Kara time to stop her if she wanted to. But the request for Lena to stop never came. Lena sat by Kara’s feet. “After the session you fell unconscious so we had to drag you in here. We put you to bed and let your sleep as much as you wanted. I know how hard what you did can be. If you need anything just tell me.” Lena said and Kara nodded, grateful for the help Lena was providing and offering.

“Thanks.” Kara sighed and leaned back against the bed’s headboard.

She saw Lena fidget with her fingers and waited for the question to come, knowing the brunette would want to know if the session worked or not. What she remembered, how she remembered and what she could tell. The question came a bit later, after Lena stopped fidgeting and sighed.

“Did you- did yesterday’s session bring anything back? Places? People?” Lena asked nonchalantly but Kara somehow knew better, knew that Lena was nervous and simply wouldn’t show it and nodded.

“Yes. It did work, I woke up and got overwhelmed very quickly by all the memories that were unlocked by your friend. But now it’s clearer. I remember places, faces. This place too, I’m sure I’ve been here before yesterday but I can’t for the life of me remember why or how I got here the first time I did.” Kara explained and saw Lena swallow with a weak nod. The brunette seemed crushed. She probably expected more out of the first session.

“That’s good. I’m happy for you, Kara.” Lena smiled weakly at the blonde, who felt an ache grow in her at seeing Lena so hurt and fragile. She wished she could just open her arms and ask Lena to come closer. But she simply sighed and looked at her laps.

Just then, a knock against the bedroom door is heard and Kara allows whoever it was behind it to come in. Letting Lena get back up and walk toward the door when the blonde saw yesterday’s woman come in.

“Hi, I’m just here to check in on you, see how you’re handling everything after your first session. And also to tell you that, if you want it, we can have one session every two days, maybe three. You’re very responsive to my treatment and four years is a lot to try and get back so we might as well do it was fast as possible.” The woman I formed and Kara nodded.

“I’m doing fine. I remember a bit, some places some faces. _You_.” Kara added at the end, shocking both women by doing so.

“You remember me?” The woman asked; incredulous.

“Yes. You’re Sam. Samantha Arias. I remember you but nothing much about you, I just know your name and obviously that you’re part of the blacklist.” Kara said and remained silent afterwards, letting the information sink in.

“That’s good. That’s great. It’s promising. We did know each other, but I’ll let your brain catch on on just how much we did. We’ll work more on the faces that popped in during your next session. Did any other face pop in?.” Sam asked and Kara nodded.

“Yes.” Kara simply answered. Not wanting to give out more.

“Okay that’s good. Well work on those faces on Monday evening. Just make sure to come here earlier than you did yesterday and you’ll be able to go to work the next day without any issues.” Sam explained to Kara then turned to Lena, putting a reassuring hand on the brunette’s shoulder with a soft smile leaning over to whisper something into Lena’s ear before she went out of the room, leaving the two women alone again.

Lena turned around and walked back to sit at Kara’s feet. They remained silent for a few moments, Lena pensive and Kara hesitating.

“What do the other faces you remember look like?” Lena asked after some time in silence.

“I don’t really know. Sam really came to me out of the blue, the other faces are blurry and imprecise. I can’t tell the color of their eyes, just the outline of their faces and the color of their hair. There’s just this one person that came even faster than Sam. They were as clear as you are right now. I’m just- I don’t know why they were there and now they’re a bit blurry. It’s like all the different faces are escaping me every time I try to focus on it.” Kara sighed and straightened her blanket before looking up to see hopeful emeralds looking at her.

“What did these people look like approximatively?” Lena inquired and Kara frowned. Why did she want to know so badly?

“I- I don’t- it’s just.” Kara huffed and sighed. The harder she tried to remember this person’s face the more it escaped her. So Kara decides to change the subject. “Can you tell me about yourself? I’d love to know more.” Kara said, panicking when she realized what she had just walked of the mobster but hopefully hiding it.

Lena raised her brows in surprise but nodded. “May I come and sit next to you on the other side of the bed? My back aches a bit in this position.” Lena requested and Kara nodded, immediately moving a bit to the side to leave enough space for Lena to be seating beside her.

The brunette quickly moved to be next to Kara, who won’t admit it but is more than happy to have the brunette near her. As soon as Lena was leaning against the headboard beside her, her perfume invaded Kara’s senses and the blonde allowed herself a moment to close her eyes and take it in. It was a familiar scent, one her brain attached to happiness and lazy Sunday mornings. Kara made a note to ask Lena what her perfume was before she reopened her eyes and turned around to see Lena looking at her with a smirk and slight mirth in her beautiful eyes.

“What?” Kara asked, barely above a whisper. The brunette shook her head but kept on smirking.

“Nothing. So, what would you like to talk about?” Lena demanded and Kara smiled fondly at her.

“Tell me about yourself. What did you do before being a big bad mobster? Where did you go? Did you visit the world? What was your favorite ice cream flavor?” Kara asked and saw Lena’s smile brighten the more questions she asked.

“That’s a lot of questions Miss Danvers. Are you sure you’re ready to stay here all day to hear the answers to them? Wouldn’t you rather just go home and rest until your next session?” Lena inquired and Kara shook her head.

“No I’m fine. I want to know more about you. Plus, I’m pretty comfortable in this bed.” Kara confessed with a smirk of her own and saw a soft blush form on Lena’s cheeks.

“Why?” Lena asked with the softest and shyest of voices.

“Because I- you’re intriguing me Lena. I can’t but- I want to know more about you.” Kara said while looking into the brunette’s eyes, catching the ghost of a smile forming on her pillowy lips.

“Alright. I guess I can do with intriguing. But I’d like to know more about you too. If that’s okay. I know you haven’t- I’d like to know about your childhood too.” Lena’s cheeks were an adorable shade of pink and Kara felt a burst of emotions she couldn’t put her finger on her at the sight of it.

“I’ll tell you as much as I can and know. But don’t expect much from my sixteenth to twentieth. These are the years I remember nothing about.” Kara said and Lena nodded.

“So to answer your previous questions, before being a mobster, I lived in Ireland with my mum. My life was pretty peaceful up until my fifteenth birthday. My mum was killed by people that were never found. And I was moved to the other side of the world into my father’s world. I never wanted to be part of this mobster world. There were too many rules, too much pressure and too many risks. As for where I went, I went pretty much everywhere in the world with-“ the Lena stopped talking abruptly, Kara had been looking at her the whole time, so she noticed when Lena started getting sad. Her lower lip started trembling and her cheeks were pink but this time not because of shyness or embarrassment.

This time, Kara couldn’t help herself. Lena was too close not to do something so the blonde closed the gap between them and engulfed her into a hug. She felt Lena tense under her arms before quite literally melting into the hug, her own arms sneaking around Kara body and wrapping themselves around her hips, holding her tightly.

“I wish I could take your pain away.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear. Feeling the brunette shake and tremble as she held onto her even more tightly.

“Don’t worry about me. It’ll eventually get better. Maybe I’ll even find her again some day if I’m lucky.” Lena whispered against Kara’s skin after a while and the blonde frowned.

“Find her again? Your lost lover? But I thought you said she had died.” Kara said, confused by the brunette’s declaration.

Lena pulled back and wiped her tears with the back of her hand before looking up at Kara with a sad smile.

“There’s more than one way to die, Kara. Especially in the world in which I live.” Lena said with that sad smile still etched on her lips, confusing Kara even more.

“I don’t understand. So people are dead but they actually aren’t?” Kara asked, trying to make sense of Lena’s sentence but in vain.

“Don’t worry. You’ll understand soon enough.” Lena offered then got up from the bed, straightened her clothes and put a hand worriedly on her sternum before sighing in relief then looked down at Kara who was still half leaning against the headboard. “Alright. I think it’s time we get you home.” Lena declared and rushed out of the room before Kara could answer.

Kara sighed and got up, she hopped in the shower and washed herself before going back out and putting on yesterday’s clothes reluctantly. She’ll shower again when she’ll be back home. She made the bed and looked around, making sure she hadn’t forgotten anything before heading out and walking down the flight of stairs that was on the right of the door.

She arrived downstairs and then she heard it, the piano. The beautiful notes flowing freely from further down the corridor on the staircase’s left. Someone was singing as well. Kara followed the sound, enthralled by the angelic voice and soft notes of the piano, the sad song hit at Kara’s heartstrings without her knowing why.

The agent stopped by a barely open door and then she saw her. It was Lena, she was sitting by the most sumptuous piano, pouring her heart out onto the keynotes. Kara leaned against the doorway and listened, closing her eyes as the notes hit her ears.

_It ain't no wonder why we lose control_   
_When we're always heart attack away from falling in love_   
_Well, I know that we've been hardly holding on_   
_To tell the truth, I can't believe we got this far_   
_Running near on empty_   
_I wish somebody would've told me_   
_That I'd end up so caught up in need of your demons_   
_That I'd be lost without you leading me astray_   
_Guess that I'm a fool for the way that you caught me  
Girl, you make my heart break more every day  
But don't fade away  
And when I'm just about to pass the point of it all  
You come ripping all the air from out of my lungs_   
_And now it's so hard to be  
I wish somebody would've told me  
That I'd end up so caught up in need of your demons  
That I'd be lost without you leading me astray  
Guess that I'm a fool for the way that you caught me  
Girl, you make my heart break more every day  
Well, I know that we've been hardly holding on  
To tell the truth, I can't believe we got this far, oh  
Well, I know that we've been hardly holding on  
To tell the truth, I can't believe we got this far_   
_I wish somebody would've told me  
I wish somebody would've told me  
That I'd end up so caught up in need of your demons  
That I'd be lost without you leading me astray  
Guess I'm such a fucking fool for the way that you caught me  
Girl, you make my heart break more every day  
But don't fade away (well, I know that we've been hardly holding on)  
To tell the truth, I can't believe we got this far  
Don't fade away (well, I know that we've been hardly holding on)  
To tell the truth, I can't believe we got this far_   
_So don't fade away_

Kara exhaled shakily as the song ended and the notes died down. The lyrics gave her goosebumps, the sadness of them making Kara shake with an unknown feeling. She shook herself out of it and eclipsed herself out of the side of the door and walked to the entrance of the mansion. She waited for Lena to arrive while fidgeting with her fingers when she hears footsteps.

Kara turned around and saw Sam, looking at her with a sad and knowing smile. Kara sighed and looked down.

“You heard it too didn’t you?” Sam said softly and Kara nodded.

“She always seems to be in so much pain.” Kara whispered after some time, her lower lip trembling. The blonde always hated to see people in pain. “She doesn’t deserve to be hurt that way. She’s such an amazing human being, she deserves to be happy.”

“I know. She deserves all the happiness in the world. But Kara, she lost the love of her life. That woman she’s told you little about was the sun of her days and the moon guiding her through the night. She was crushed by her death. And she never let herself grieve her. She bottled it all up and never gave herself time to just cry over her. She just needs time. She’ll get better, don’t worry. She’s going to get better soon.” Sam said and Kara nodded. The brunette was right, but that didn’t mean Kara felt better about seeing the mob queen so sad all the time.

“I’ll see you on Monday evening? Say five?” Sam asked and Kara nodded again.

“I’ll be there. Thank you for doing this by the way. It’s- it’s very kind of you.” Kara swallowed and smiled weakly at Sam who offered a smile in return.

“Don’t worry about it. You’ll understand why I’m doing it very soon I hope.” Sam winked at a frowning and confused Kara before moving away.

Kara was alone for about a minute before Lena appeared in the foyer. She was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt, her hair in a loose ponytail.

“Are you ready to go?” Lena asked and Kara nodded, following behind the brunette as they went outside the mansion.

They got into what Kara supposed was one of Lena’s cars and drove in companionable silence for a while.

“Thank you, for allowing me to sleep into you home and for helping me.” Kara said after a while and saw Lena nod with a hum.

“You’re very welcome Kara, but, how do you know this was my home?” Lena asked as they stopped at a red light, allowing herself to turn around and look at Kara.

“I just- I don’t know? It just- i don’t know. I’m sorry if I assumed wrongly. It wasn’t my intention.” Kara apologized and Lena just waved her off.

“It’s fine Kara. It was indeed my home. I’m just surprised that you knew it was.” Lena focused back on the road, not letting Kara see the look of desperation in her eyes and drove the rest of the way to Kara’s house without either of them saying much else.

Once they were in front of her house, Kara said goodbye to Lena and went inside. She went to take a shower, washed her hair as well and changed into some pajamas before going to her bedroom and checked her phone.

She had a missed call from Alex and a message telling Kara to call her back when she could. The blonde quickly looked at the time to see it was already one in the afternoon. She decided to call Alex before taking a small nap.

“Hey Alex!” Kara said as her sister picked up the phone. “I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner, I was out yesterday and I didn’t really have my phone with me.” Kara felt bad for lying. But she couldn’t really tell her sister she had been recovering her memory in Lena Luthor’s mansion. There was simply just no way.

_“Hey, don’t worry Kar, it’s alright. I just wanted to know if I could come by during the weekend? Maybe we can go out with our friends and have fun?”_ Alex proposed and Kara smiled against the phone.

“Yeah! That sounds good! Who’s coming? Is your new hot girlfriend going to be there as well?” Kara smirked, knowing full well her sister was getting flustered on the other side of the line.

“ _Maybe_.” Alex muttered and Kara laughed. “ _Stop laughing! See! This is why you haven’t met her yet, you’re too much of a wild card for me to let you meet her. Anyway, we’re probably going to meet up with Winn, Nia and James. You can ask your coworkers if they want to come._ ”

“Yeah I’ll send them a text right now and I’ll tell you who comes. I only have three coworkers so it’ll be three more people max. Unless they bring their partners.” Kara informed her sister.

“ _That’s cool, I’ll finally get to meet your coworkers! I hope they’re nicer than your academy friends._ ” Alex complained and Kara chuckled.

“They are nice! And I just received a text from them, the three of them will be there. No plus ones.”

“ _Alright, great! Tell them it’s tomorrow at six in the evening. It’ll be at the Roulette._ ”

“The Roulette? How do you even get into that place?!”

“ _Well I actually got invitations! The card said to come with whomever I wanted. And I looked on social media, about twenty people had those cards sent to them as a publicity stunt. So I guess we’re finally seeing the inside of that club!_ ” Kara heard Alex get excited over the phone but only worried. That club was owned by a criminal, everyone knew that. Veronica Sinclair didn’t do publicity stunts. Kara wasn’t sure it was a good idea to go in there with four special agents.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, Alex.”


	5. The Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is full of surprises, we see an old friend of Kara’s.. or is she?

**Black Widow**

  
**The Roulette**

  
Sunday passed in a flash as Kara spent it mostly sleeping and trying to lessen the headaches she had been having. She had called Lena who had given her Sam’s number, who had in turn told Kara that the headaches were normal and just her brain trying to process everything. So Kara just took some Advil in hopes to help the headaches pass quicker and put on some jeans and a nice shirt before heading out to meet Alex and her friends and coworkers at The Roulette.

Kara drove for only twenty minutes before she was parked and in front of the club. The blonde saw her sister was already there and waiting with Winn, Nia and James. She also saw Mike, Imra and Felicity walk toward the entrance of the bar.

“Hey guys!” Kara said excitedly as she met with everyone.

“Hey Kara! Long time no see! How are you? How’s your job?” Nia asked and she smiled widely at the blonde.

“It’s going great, these are my coworkers by the way. You have Felicity, Imra and Mike.” Kara pointed toward each of them as she said their names. “And this is Alex, Nia, Winn and James.” Kara also presented her friends who immediately jumped on her coworkers, asking as many questions as they could.

Kara chuckled and shook her head while everyone started talking and walked to the entrance of the club, hearing her group following behind her.

“Hi, I got this invite saying I could come with as many people as I wanted. So we’re this group.” Alex said, giving the man the card and gesturing to their group.

“Alright, welcome to The Roulette.” The man said as he tore a little bit of the invitation card before giving it back and letting them all in.

Once inside, the process was a bit similar to The World’s. They were searched, their coats and phones taken away then let in. Kara then looked around and took time to take everything in, she noticed the casino like theme right away. She looked around and saw the walls were painted red and black, the bar was a shiny red and the stools black. The VIP section above had a one way glass; allowing whatever mob boss or criminal to be left in peace while enjoying a night out in a fancy club. Overall, the theme was pretty basic but the organisation very specific, making Kara wonder what they had to hide.

The night started with a round of shots of vodka for everyone and after two more shots, Kara soon became a little tipsy. Maybe a bit more than that. So she stopped drinking and switched to juices and water.

She was dancing with childish abandon when her phone vibrated against her back pocket, announcing a new text.

She stopped dancing and took her phone out, looking at a new message from Lena.

_11:07pm - What are you doing at The Roulette._

Lena’s text message shocked Kara, how did Lena know she was in here?! Kara looked around frantically, expecting to see an ebony mane and piercing green eyes out of the crowd but saw none.

Kara looked down again and typed a quick answer.

_Kara, 11:09pm - How do you know where I am. Are you spying on me?_

_Lena, 11:10pm - This place isn’t safe you need to go._

_Kara, 11:11pm - answer my question Lena. How do you know I’m here. I’m not moving btw_

_Lena, 11:11pm - I will come get you myself if you don’t come out. This is a promise._

_Kara, 11:12pm - No._

Kara then put her phone back into her back pocket and went back to dance with her friends. She felt her phone vibrate an anormal amount of times but never picked up. Lena’s worries we’re unfounded. Why would she be in any kind danger? Kara was a nobody, no one would care for her. And if there was indeed some danger, she was an agent for god’s sake! She knew how to defend herself against attackers.

Just as she stopped dancing and went back to her table with her friends, a slender figure approached them and Kara turned around to see a woman smirking devilishly at her.

“Well, well, well. If this isn’t good old Kara.” The woman said, or more accurately, purred. The way the woman was looking at her gave Kara chills up her spine. She made a slightly disgusted face at the woman before speaking.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?!” Kara demanded and suddenly started feeling her head spinning. She closed her eyes and breathed for a few short moments before opening them again.

“Stop playing dumb with me sweet girl, I’m sure lots of people will be more than happy to know you’re alive. I can’t wait to be the one delivering you to her.” The woman continued but Kara still didn’t understand.

“Her? Who’s her? What are you talking about?! I think you’re mistaking me with someone else Miss.” Kara tried but the woman chuckled and shook her head.

“No I don’t think so. There’s only one of you out there. I can’t be mistaken. But just for the fun of it I’ll tell you my name, maybe it’ll ring a bell. I’m Veronica Sinclair.” The woman said and Kara closed her eyes as an incommensurable pain started in her head, making her scream in pain as her knees buckled from underneath her, leaving her writhing on the ground.

Kara was panting and hyperventilating. She felt nauseous and like her brain was about to explode. She felt someone grab her arms and drag her away from the crowd, just in time to see the smug look on that Veronica’s face before everything went black.

Next time she woke up, Kara felt as if a tiny bomb had exploded in her brain. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the mostly dark room. She didn’t recognize the room or anything in it. Kara had absolutely no idea where she was.

She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before getting up from the bed and hobbling to the adjacent door leading to a bathroom. She clutched to her hip while doing so, feeling slight discomfort when she tried to put weight on it.

_What had happened?!_

Kara saw the huge mirror above the washbasins and looked at herself. She had a gash on her chin, probably the result of her falling unconscious without being caught on time. She then lifted her shirt and pulled down her pants, looking at a nasty bruise forming on her right hip. She must’ve fallen really badly for such a huge bruise to have formed. She pulled her clothes back on and sighed as she held herself against the washbasins.

She swallowed and closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened the night before but in vain. She had barely drank three shots, she couldn’t have been that drunk!

Kara pushed herself off the basins and stood on her feet then started to walk out of the bathroom and out of the bedroom. The house she was in was new and pretty feminine which suggested she was either at Felicity’s or Imra’s. They were the only two out of their group she had never been in the house of.

As she walked down the corridor, her thoughts were verified when she saw a blonde mane hunched down on a computer. She was at Felicity’s.

Kara cleared her throat as she walked into the living room, making Felicity jump in surprise then turn around so quickly Kara was certain she’ll get whiplash.

“Kara! Oh god Kara. Are you okay?! We were all so scared yesterday. I’m sorry I know you’re not home but I was the closest and you were in a really bad shape and-“ Felicity started rambling but Kara still had the remaining of a headache at the back of her head and raised a hand slowly, efficiently stopping Felicity in her tirade.

“It’s alright Felicity. I am extremely grateful for the help but; my head still hurts and I don’t remember anything. Can you- do you know what happened to me? Where’s my phone?” Kara asked as she let Felicity lead her to sit on the couch.

“I’ll go get you some aspirin and I’ll get you your phone then we’ll sit and talk, sounds good?” Felicity proposed and Kara nodded.

“Yeah, just no aspirin, do you have some Advil maybe?” Kara asked and Felicity nodded, leaving Kara alone for a few minutes while she gathered the medicine and Kara’s phone before going back into the living room with a glass of water.

“Here.” Felicity said as she handed Kara her phone, the Advil and the glass of water before sitting next to her. Kara thanked her then took the pill and put the empty glass on the table before she unlocked her phone. She had various missed calls and messages, five were from Lena.

  
_11:20pm - what happened to you?! Why are you being taken away. Did Veronica do something to you?_

_11:37pm - Kara answer your damn phone._

_11:45pm - I swear to god I’ll come get you myself._

_11:56pm - Kara!!_

_12:30am - That’s it, I’m coming to get you._

  
Kara frowned and turned around to look at Felicity.

“At what time did you guys bring me back here?”

“Around eleven forty, why? Something happened?” Felicity drank a bit of her coffee as she questioned.

“No no, it’s just- never mind.” Kara brushed her off as she kept looking at her other messages. Alex told her to stay safe and get some rest as well as to call her as soon as she felt better. Nia, Winn and James sent her worried messages, asking her to call each of them when she woke up and felt better. One also from Sam, telling her to give her a call or to come by sooner at the mansion so they can talk. Mike and Imra sent a quick text, telling her to not worry about work that they’d tell Henshaw what had happened. Kara’s eyes went wide as she took in what time it was: twelve in the afternoon.

“Oh god. Work!” Kara panicked and saw Felicity shrug. “Why aren’t you at work?!”

“I took today off to make sure you were okay. Don’t worry I never take vacations so Henshaw was pretty happy to see me doing so. I didn’t tell him why I took a day off don’t worry.”

“Okay. Alright that’s good. Thank you Felicity, thank you so much.” Kara said as she put her phone down. “Did anything else happen?”

“No. Not particularly. I mean you did fall off and hurt yourself pretty badly, you must’ve noticed the nasty bruise on your hip? That’s because at some point you were conscious again and the next second you weren’t we didn’t even have time to catch you. The gash on your face is from that as well. Apart from that, nothing particular happened. We took you to my house and you were very agitated, you kept calling someone’s name but were too unintelligible for any of us to understand. You kept trashing around and complaining about your head hurting. We put you to bed and I kept hearing you talk to yourself begging whatever or whoever you saw during your delirium to stay and at around twelve forty maybe, you were silent and I didn’t hear a peep until you woke up half an hour ago.” Felicity explained then remained silent to let Kara take all the information in.

So basically, Kara had an episode of delirium, talked to herself, asked for someone that probably didn’t exist and slept for twelve hours. The blonde sighed and closed her eyes, leaning the back of her head against the couch’s back cushions.

“Thank you again Felicity. May I borrow your shower and then I’ll go? I have somewhere I need to be this afternoon and I can’t postpone anyway so might as well come early and get it over with faster.” Kara said as she slowly got up after having finished her glass of water.

“Yeah sure! It’s the second door to the left in the corridor. You have clean towels under the sink and care products inside the shower. Take your time, I’ll have to take you back to the club so you can take your car.”

Kara nodded, thanked Felicity then went to take a shower. She put on yesterday’s clothes with a grimace and walked outside the bathroom. She went back into the guest room and made the bed as well as opened the windows a bit. She then went back into the living room and took her phone, was given her car keys and coat by Felicity then they went into her car and drove to The Roulette.

Once there, Kara said goodbye to Felicity then went into her car, turned it on and drove immediately to the mansion. She dialed Sam’s number and put her on the car’s speaker.

“Hey Sam! How are you?

“Kara! I’m so happy to hear from you. Lena was going crazy yesterday when she saw you being taken away by your friends!” Sam exhaled in relief.

“Lena was there?!”

“Yeah! You didn’t know?”

“No I- never mind. Are you at the mansion? I’m heading there right now.” Kara asked as she made a turn to the Main Street.

“No I’m not, I’ll be there by four thirty. But Lena’s probably going to be there, try going. And if there’s no one just go to The World.” Sam explained and Kara nodded before thanking her and hung up.

Kara drove to the mansion in about thirty minutes. She passed through the opened gate and parked her car at the end of the driveway next to a Porsche SUV she remembered as Lena’s. She hopped out of her car and went to ring the bell. Kara waited barely a minute before the door opened to a relieved looking Lena.

“Kara! I was so scared! I didn’t know what happened to you! Why didn’t you call me? What happened to your face?” Lena demanded as she let Kara in.

“I’m fine Lena, I just had a huge headache I don’t really know what happened. As for the gash on my face, I just collapsed and met with the concrete before anyone could catch me but my friend Felicity took me in so you don’t need to worry so much.” Kara and Lena went into the living room where they sat into one of the couches.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Lena asked again when they were settled down.

“Lena, I didn’t even know where I was, I can’t remember even getting into Felicity’s apartment. I didn’t have my phone near me and I was apparently in some kind of delirium. Honestly, I couldn’t have called or texted even if I had had my phone with me. I’m sorry I worried you though.” Kara smiled softly at Lena who sighed and smiled back. The brunette’s hand came onto Kara’s between their legs and squeezed it slightly before putting it away.

“How do you feel now? Is your head any better? So you need to clean that haha on your face?” Lena inquired and Kara nodded.

“Yes. It’s much better. I just have a slight headache now. I still don’t know why I acted that way. I hadn’t even drank that much. Barely three shots. And don’t worry about the bruise on my face, Felicity took care of it.” Kara looked at Lena and saw a flash of emotion pass through emerald eyes but couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly, she frowned at her then proceeded to blush when she heard her stomach rumble. She put a hand on it and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.” She muttered to an amused Lena.

“It’s alright. I can make you some food if you want.” Lena got up from the couch and started walking to the kitchen’s direction before Kara could begin to protest.

An hour later, Kara had eaten and was finally satiated. The pair decided to settle back on the couch and watch a movie or TV show while waiting for Sam to come by the house.

They were finishing their episode when Sam came inside the living room. Brunette and blonde heads turned around and smiled at the person coming in.

“Hey guys! I see you’ve been getting pretty cozy you two! How are you Kara? How’s your head?” Sam asked as she moved closer to the duo.

“We were watching what’s probably the best TV show ever! I didn’t even know they made such good shows!” Kara exclaimed happily.

“What show were you watching?” Sam asked as the three of them moved into what Kara had baptized the ‘Memory Room’.

“Outlander.” Kara sait as she laid on the table. She let Sam prepare the material and wire her brain while she talked idly with Lena.

Once Sam was ready, Lena excused herself out before Sam started the session.

After the second session, Kara’s headaches and general unease started to fade. The first week following the second session, Kara did about 3 more sessions. She was extremely tired and snapped a lot at her coworkers as well as at her sister or friends. She was constantly tired yet restless at the same time. Her memories going back full force yet not in the good order, or with faces and informations missing, not allowing her to see the big picture now make any sense out of it all. Which confused the blonde even more. As the days went by, Kara quickly found solace at Lena’s mansion, enjoying the quietness and easiness of being around Lena. The brunette didn’t have any expectations, wasn’t waiting for Kara do do something or whatever. She was just there and listened to the blonde and that was enough for Kara. Which resulted in the blonde going back to the mansion whenever she could.

Her bond with Lena also grew even more the more time they spent together at her mansion, the blonde soon finding herself unable to spend a day without seeing or hearing from the beautiful brunette.

The second week was a bit harder. Sam was almost done with everything and Kara’s last session came on Friday night, on purpose, so that she could have the weekend for herself if she wanted. The blonde was very thankful especially when she learned the last session would take the biggest toll on her.

Before their last session, Sam asked her what she remembered and what she couldn’t remember.

Kara told her how she remembered places. Where she went, how she went there and mostly with whom but there was still a huge cloud above it all preventing her from seeing the whole picture. There was still this one person, whom she always remembered in her dreams and felt an unknown but agreeable feeling about but as soon as she woke up, the person, her face, her voice or anything related to her, which was 80% of her memories, everything completely evaded her.

“And you don’t know anything about that person?” Sam asked as she put the wires on Kara’s head for the last time.

“I don’t remember much. I just remembered her name a few days ago, I woke up and I just- her name was there. It’s Elena. I don’t know who it corresponds to but I feel like it’s the last puzzle piece.” Kara explained as Sam hummed.

“I guess we’ll know soon enough. This last session is going to be hard though, I know I warned you already but I’d rather say it again for good measures. It’s going to hurt physically, mentally as well as emotionally. You need to be prepared, Kara. The emotional outburst it’ll probably elicit will take you by surprise and completely submerge and overwhelm you. I’ll be there for you as well as Lena but I just wanted you to know.” Sam informed and Kara nodded.

“How do you know it’s the last session?” Kara inquired, curious as to how it all worked.

“Well, usually it all goes in less than three sessions, you always have some people that are hard to crack. But you, you’re different. You have four years to get back and I couldn’t have it done in one or three sessions. It needed way more and I planned it all for this one to be the last.” Sam explained as she sat herself on her stool next to her engines.

“Alright. I’m ready.” Was the last thing Kara said before the shocks and pulling out routine started. Kara was used to the shocks and pain but that didn’t help her from writhing and screaming in pain as Sam worked the last of her lost memory.

Once it was all done, Kara fell unconscious on the table then woke up a bit later still on the table, which means she wasn’t out long. She was groggy and her head feeling like it’ll explode. She couldn’t open her eyes but heard whispers around her as she swallowed and tried to make sense of everything.

Then she felt it, like an enormous was crashing over her. She saw it all. Saw her. Except this time she was awake and she remembered. She remembered it all. Remembered her. Remembered the reason why her memory was taken in the first place. Kara then started hyperventilating, overwhelmed by it all and shook as the memories took over her.

She felt two pairs of hands on her as she started crying uncontrollably. Calling the same name out over and over again.

“Elena. Where is she? Where’s Elena.” Were Kara’s last words before she felt a needle pierce the skin of her forearm and instantly welcomed the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading this story, for the kudos and comments left on previous posts.  
> Please bear with me! The Elena Situation will be explained next chapter.


	6. Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn who Elena is, what her relation to Kara is.  
> There’s a little plot twist in the chapter & most of it is very detailed and very emotional smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope you all like the previous chapters and I thank you for the kudos and feedback left on the chapters
> 
> If you’re not into smut you can skip this chapter, but may I suggest you try to navigate through it because there are some important informations given throughout the chapter

**Black Widow**

  
**Elena**

  
Kara felt her head pound as she slowly woke up. She groaned, feeling pain everywhere. Her hip had nicely healed but still hurt her from time to time when she didn’t sleep properly. She breathed in and out a few times before deciding to sit up in the mostly dark room. Kara knew where she was this time. Firstly because she woke up in this very room times and times again during the past weeks but also because now she had all her memories back. The familiarity she felt with the mansion made so much more sense now, her need to protect Lena and her friendliness with Sam. Everything was clear now. So much so that her head was pounding constantly at the enormous amount of information going back up to the surface.

There were so many questions Kara wanted answers to. But right now, she just wanted to see Elena. She tried to get up from the bed but wasn’t prepared for the extreme dizziness that came over her. The blonde groaned in pain and laid back down in bed. She closed her eyes and sighed she knew by tonight the headache will be a memory but right now it just hurt like hell.

Kara remained in the same position for god knows how long, letting herself doze off when she felt her body get tired again before waking up much later. She didn’t know what time it was but she knew she was starting to get hungry, which meant it was probably late at night.

Kara looked around, searching for her phone to check the time as well as if she had received any messages when she heard a soft knock on her door.

Kara let out a weak “yes” before she closed her eyes again and let whoever knocked enter. The blonde then opened her eyes again and saw Sam.

“Hey Kara, I just came to check in with you before I go back home.” Sam softly whispered -which Kara was very grateful for- as she came further into the room.

“I’m fine.” Kara sighed. “I just have a killer headache and I’m a bit disorientated. But other than that, I’m fine.” The blonde explained and heard Sam hum.

“Okay, I’ll let you rest. It’s just one in the morning so you have the whole night left to rest a bit. I know how overwhelming it can be so try to not do much during the weekend, I’ll come by on Sunday to try and talk with you and sort through your memories. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah. That’s good. I have a lot of things to tell you both.” Kara swallowed and felt how dry her throat was. “Do you know if there’s water near?” Kara asked and heard Sam shuffle around until she found a bottle of water and gave it to Kara.

“There. Drink slowly and try eating easy and healthy stuff.” Kara nodded and let Sam get back up before she called for her again.

“Sam, where is Elena? How is she doing?” Kara couldn’t help but ask. She knew deep down it would be better to wait until morning but she couldn’t wait any longer. She had missed so much already, her heart was aching at the thought of being so close yet not able to reach for her.

“She’s here. She’s a bit- she’s apprehensive. Doesn’t really know what to expect.”

“I want to see her.” Kara demanded and closed her eyes in apprehension. She could imagine Sam shifting from her left to right foot anxiously.

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t it be better to wait for-“

“No Sam. I’ve had years with her taken away from me. I need her. My heart aches at the thought of her being so close and not being able to be physically near her makes me sick. Please.” Kara begged and was met with silence. She got scared for a few short moments before she heard a throat being cleared.

She opened her eyes in shock and looked toward the barely lit doorway. There she was. Standing warily against the bedroom wall as Sam said goodbye, neither of them really acknowledging her apart from soft hums and whispered byes. Sam left the door partially open and left the two alone.

They remained silent for what felt like ages. During that time, Kara felt her body react to her, her lower lip stated trembling and her body started shaking slightly. She was there, her Elena. Or Lena now apparently. Right in front of her and yet she was so far. Kara breathed shakily and swallowed loudly. She couldn’t speak, wanted to call her over and take her in her arms but was in such emotional shock that her body and brain was simply unable to function. Lena just remained there, as if waiting for something to happen.

Kara grew tired and frustrated of the silence and lifted her arm a bit, silently begging the brunette to come closer. That lift of her arm seemed to have been what it took to make Lena react, barely a second later her emerald eyed lover was on the bed and sitting next to her, still not allowing herself to touch Kara as if scared to do so.

Kara didn’t care though. She lifted her arm shyly and brushed her fingers against the fabric of her shirt at the hem of it. Kara felt like rediscovering her favorite thing in the world. She had forgotten how soft the woman in front of her could be. After some time still in complete silence, her lover leaned down next to Kara and observed her silently. Kara put her arm down and moved to lay on her side in order to be face to face with Lena. They both remained silent as they took in one another.

“Is this a dream again?” Kara finally whispered, breaking their silence.

“Again?” Was Lena’s response.

“I’ve seen you in my dreams. So many times. It’s always the same, you’re here and you’re with me and the second I wake up you’re not there anymore and I feel miserable. Like a part of me is missing.” Kara explained and heard the woman in front of her take a sharp intake of breath.

“I’m real.” Lena whispered, her voice filled with barely kept emotions. Kara could hear a tremor in her voice as she spoke. “I’m here and I’m not going away. I promise you Kara. I’m never leaving you out of my sight ever again.” Her lover promised and Kara closed her eyes, feeling her emotions rush in as Lena’s trembling hand cupped her cheek.

Kara swallowed back tears as she finally felt the cold hand on her face, it had been so long since their skin had touched, Kara felt a bit overwhelmed by it.

“Please don’t go again. I’m tired of watching you leave. I don’t want to wake up again. Please.” Kara started saying as her panic began. The blonde, in her post session delusion, was persuaded she was in yet another dream.

“I’m not a dream.” Lena tried to say but Kara shook her head with a humorless chuckle.

“That’s what you say every time.” Was Kara’s response.

“Kara this time it’s different. I’m real. Feel me!” The brunette in front of her took Kara’s hand and put it on her chest, where her heart was strumming against the ribcage. “I’m as real as you. And I’m not going anywhere I promise you. Now that I found you again I will never leave your side.”

Kara felt a sob wreck through her body at the feeling of the rapidly beating heart. She snuggled closer and nestled her face in the crook of Lena’s neck as she cried silently. She felt the hand that was on hers lessen its grip before moving away and an arm wrapped itself around her waist. They both remained still, both crying at being reunited after years of being forced apart.

“Elena.” Kara whispered after some time, her sobs slowly subsiding. Her hand still clutching tightly onto the fabric above Lena’s heart, feeling the now regular thump of her lover’s heart.

“Yes, my love.” Lena whispered back, holding Kara as tightly as she could.

“Please stay.” Came Kara’s plea.

“Always.” Lena answered as she leaned further into the bed and held Kara in her arms.

The blonde fell asleep with her hand still on her lover’s heart and her head still safely resting against her neck, surrounded by her.

  
Next time she woke up, Kara felt more at ease. The hours of sleep did wonders to her headache as well as the cacophony inside her head. The agent was now in control of her memories and sorted them out easily. Once her brain was less foggy, Kara started feeling like herself again. She tried moving a bit but felt a weight on her side as well as comfortable warmth enveloping her.

She opened her eyes and immediately saw the dark curls on her chest hiding porcelain skin, felt Lena’s breath on her chest as she slept peacefully. Kara smiled down at the brunette and wrapped her arms tighter around her waist and kissed the crown of her head.

She let Lena sleep a little more and looked around the bedroom, feeling a sense of appeasement wash over her as everything clicked back in order, that room had felt so familiar for a good reason. Kara had so many good memories in this room.

Kara was very far down memory lane when she felt the body above hers starting to stir, she lifted her hand to Lena’s face and brushed her hair to the side in order to see her properly.

Lena lifted her face and smiled lazily at Kara. They locked eyes and remained unmoving for some time, enjoying being in the other’s presence after four years of being forced apart.

“It still feels like a dream.” Lena broke the silence after a while, still looking into Kara’s sapphire eyes.

“The best dream I’ve ever had in that case.” Kara added and cupped Lena’s cheek, her thumb stroking the skin there tenderly. Kara looked down at Lena’s lips for a brief moment and hesitated. They hadn’t touched or kissed in years. What if Lena didn’t want to be intimate right away? Or ever? Kara started worrying and almost took her hand away when Lena answered all of her worries for her by leaning forward and pushed her pillowy lips against Kara’s in what was probably the softest of kisses.

Kara sighed against Lena’s lips as they kept their lips locked. It had been so long and yet as soon as their lips touched it was like a switch had been flipped and the puzzle pieces finally clicked together. Lena slowly moved against Kara, her thighs slowly came bracketing Kara’s hips as one of the blonde’s hands flew to Lena’s mane while the other came to rest extremely low on the brunette’s lower back. They position was perfect to deepen the kiss and that’s exactly what Lena did. The blonde moaned against supple lips when she felt a tongue slowly lick her lower lip, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss, which Kara granted without second thought.

Lena’s hands tangled in Kara’s hair as the brunette started grinding down on her, eliciting a moan from the now very flustered blonde. Kara whined when she felt Lena’s center rub against hers.

Kara knew, ever since she met Lena, how good sex with her was. But after four years of being apart? Sex was promised to be the best ride of Kara’s life.

Kara’s hand went further down and grabbed Lena’s ass before squeezing it, reveling at finally being near Lena and able to touch her the way she wanted to. The brunette let out a guttural moan as Kara kneaded her butt.

Kara then broke the kiss and started peppering kisses on her jaw as well as the column of her neck. She licked and bit and sucked hard on Lena’s skin as the brunette writhed with pleasure on her laps.

“Fuck! Kara.” Lena whined as Kara went down to the swell of her breasts, leaving a trail of kisses on her hot skin. Kara took the hem of Lena’s shirt into her hands and looked up, silently asking for permission. When Lena nodded frantically, Kara didn’t waste time and lifted the shirt, leaving Lena naked from the waist up. The second her shirt was off, Kara eyes zeroed in on her chest and saw a necklace with two golden plated rings attached to it. She knew already what was engraved inside of them.

The blonde woman hesitantly reached for the rings with a trembling hand. She took them in the palm of her hand and let out a shaky breath.

“You still have them.” Kara said, her voice high pitched from the emotion.

“I never took them off.” Lena answered softly as she took Kara’s hand in hers. “Would you like to have yours back?” Lena proposed and Kara looked up, her lower lip trembling as she nodded.

“I never thought I’d see you wear your wedding ring again.” Lena said shakily as she took her necklace off, plucked Kara’s ring out and put it back where it belonged.

Kara then grabbed the other ring before Lena could do it and plucked it out from the chains before taking Lena’s left hand in hers and sliding the ring back on her ring finger. Once it was in place, Kara lifted Lena’s hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the ring softly. She then brought the hand to rest above her her heart while looking straight into Lena’s eyes.

“Five years ago. It seems like such a long time.” Kara chuckled softly then sighed. “But five years ago, I married the woman of my dreams, and on that day, at that moment when we said our vows to each other, I promised the woman of my dreams that I’d always be there for her. That I’d cherish her and love her above everything and everyone. That her love was everything that mattered to me. That I could live without internet, without a roof, without a family, without money; so long as I had that woman by my side. Five years ago, I put this golden ring on your finger in front of our friends and told you that I couldn’t have loved someone as much and as fiercely as I loved you. And five years later, despite all that we’ve been through, all the miseries that happened to us, I am still and will always be head over heals for you, Elena Mercer. Thank you for bringing me back Lena. I would be nothing without you.” Kara finished her speech and kissed her now crying wife then held her close, Lena’s hand still above her heart.

“I missed you so much.” Lena said with a shaky voice as she sat back up and kissed Kara fiercely. “My wife.” Another kiss. “My best friend.” And another. “My love. My life. My everything.” Lena continued and gave Kara a kiss between each group of words.

The kisses grew heated again very quickly as the couple resumed where they had stopped. Lena’s hands grabbed the hem of Kara’s shirt but was stopped by the blonde before she could lift it.

“I have- there’s- I-...” Kara stuttered as she tried to form a coherent sentence but in vain. She had her scar underneath that shirt, a scar that she was ashamed of, right under her left breast. A clear show of what she went through and how she almost died, only to have her memories erased before she could even heal.

Lena let go of the shirt and cupped both of Kara’s cheeks between her hands then kissed her everywhere on her face. Her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, eyelids, chin.

“We don’t have to do anything. I’m just so happy to have you back. You don’t have to take your shirt off if you don’t feel like it. I never forced you and I will not start now.” Lena whispered as she rested her forehead against Kara’s.

“I want to. I want you. God Lena you have no idea how badly I want you. I’ve missed so much with you and now I have you right in front of me and you’re half naked and I’m using all my self control right now but; I just- it’s ugly. And I-“ Kara sighed again as she once more was incapable of forming a coherent sentence. But Lena was Lena, so she understood exactly what Kara meant and needed as she leaned back and took the hem of the shirt once more in her hands.

“We can always stop. Remember that.” Lena said before using one hand to push Kara down to lay onto the bed while the other slowly pulled the sleeping shirt up, revealing defined abs and that tattoo Lena was so familiar with barely hidden by the panty line.

Once the shirt was completely lifted up Kara looked at Lena as her wife took her new body in. Lena’s hands slowly rose up from her abs to her upper chest where she traced the lines of Kara’s spider tattoo with the ghost of a smile on her lips. She then caressed around Kara’s left breast, making the blonde shiver as Lena went right next to it but not where she wanted her. The hand then ended up right on her scar.

Right then, Kara couldn’t help but feel as if she was completely naked, raw even, under Lena’s gaze and touch. She felt a certain unease at first, not knowing how to deal with feeling so exposed to someone she cared so deeply about. But then Lena started doing her thing, and Kara started relaxing, letting go of her demons.

Lena took her time on that scar, she slowly traced the lines of it with her forefinger, drawing soothing patterns on it as Kara felt herself relax. Lena’s touch had always been able to calm and soothe Kara. Whatever the situation, Lena just had to stoke her fingers up and down Kara’s spine and the blonde immediately melted right on spot. This time was no different as Lena kept on caressing the skin soothingly.

After a while, Kara had completely relaxed and couldn’t care less as she felt Lena’s hands go down her body before she felt lips where fingers had been before. Kara closed her eyes and breathed as she let Lena kiss her scar. She had always found it ridiculous when in movies or tv shows the lover would lean down and kiss every imperfection of their loved one’s body. But now Kara got it pretty well.

There was a feeling attached to the gesture, a feeling of fullness and overwhelming love as the person you loved the most kissed the ugliness away. Kara then felt Lena kiss her way up to where her heart was and pressed a soft kiss there. Right on the tattoo.

“You are beautiful. You are a survivor. And I am so proud of you.” Lena said as she was hiked back up in front of Kara and leaned down to kiss her lips. “I love you, Kara Mercer.” Lena said as she leaned down to kiss Kara yet again.

The more she kissed Lena, the more Kara felt addicted to it, remembering how five years ago she was incapable of resisting locking her lips with the brunette’s.

“We can have sex later.” Lena started as she hooked her forefingers and middle fingers in the hem of Kara’s panties.

“What?” Kara asked, half confused, half dazed.

“I want to make love to you right now.” Was all Lena said before she started worshipping Kara’s body. It started at her neck, where the brunette left a trail of lilac bruises from her neck to the base of her abdomen.

Kara started panting in anticipation as Lena continued her descent, now worshipping her legs and most specifically her thighs. The blonde whined as she felt Lena close but nowhere near where she wanted her. Lena switched legs a couple of times before seeming to be satisfied with her work and looked up to Kara with hooded eyes.

Sapphire locked with emerald as Lena slowly went down on Kara’s center and pressed the softest of kisses there. Kara shuddered as she felt Lena’s lips finally on her, her head rolled back on the pillow as Lena licked from her center to her clit with the flat of her tongue.

“Fuck, Lena!” Kara exclaimed as she grabbed a handful of ebony hair to keep her wife right where she was. Lena groaned happily as she started licking Kara’s clit with fervor and enthusiasm.

Kara’s hips bucked and met Lena’s every thrust. The tension built slowly in Kara’s lower abdomen as Lena stroked her tongue expertly against Kara’s mound.

Kara let out multiple high pitched moans and whines as Lena slowly worked her up and let out a growl as she felt two fingers slowly stretch her.

“Oh yes! Yes fuck! Lena.” Kara whined as her hips bucked yet again into Lena’s mouth and fingers.

The rhythm was feverish yet slow and intimate at the same. Lena’s tongue stoked Kara slowly while her fingers were thrusting in and out of her, curling and hitting her g-spot times and times again. Her other arm was used to pin Kara down onto the mattress as Lena continued her ministrations.

Soon enough, Kara felt the tension inside her reach a climax and the build up inside of her finally snapped and she came against Lena’s mouth, clenching around her fingers as the brunette helped her ride through her orgasm.

Once Kara was done and started coming down from her high, Lena finally emerged again from between her legs and crawled back up to be face to face with Kara.

The brunette smirked down at her and Kara smiled back. She knew what she must look like; hair disheveled, pupils dilated, cheeks rosy and lips swollen from the kissing. Kara lifted her chin a bit, letting Lena lean down and close the gap into a searing kiss.

Kara groaned against Lena’s lips as the brunette laid completely on her, feeling her naked breasts against hers. Kara asked for entrance and groaned as soon as Lena’s tongue swirled around hers, tasting herself on Lena’s tongue.

Kara suddenly turned them around and started kissing a path down Lena’s throat. She bit, licked and sucked once more as she slowly went down in the direction of Lena’s breasts, taking one nipple in between her lips while the other was trapped between her thumb and forefinger.

Kara swirled her tongue around the rosy bud as well as played with it with her fingers while Lena writhed in pleasure underneath her.

“Kara, baby, please.” Lena asked, her voice sounding desperate as Kara let go of her breasts with a pop and started going further down ivory skin.

“Don’t speak.” Kara said against the skin of her stomach. “Let me worship your body.” Kara said as she continued worshipping Lena’s body, kissing over the tattoos and scars on her porcelain skin, remaining on one tattoo in particular right above the brunette’s chest before continuing her path down to Lena’s center, she pulled the shorts and panties down in one go then threw them somewhere haphazardly in the lowly lit room, not wasting time in taking Lena’s bundle of nerves between her lips, swirling her tongue expertly around it as Lena moaned and whined.

Kara then started a punishing yet slow and loving pace by putting two fingers into her waiting center, starting to thrust in and out slowly and building Lena up. Lena took less time than Kara to come. Between the stimulation she had on her clit with Kara’s tongue and the slow stroke of two fingers inside her cunt, Lena was slowly being brought to what would surely be a nerve wracking orgasm. Kara was only down for a minute before she started feeling the familiar tremors on her lover’s body start.

Lena was close, Kara could feel it. She just needed a little push.

“Come for me Lena, I’m here baby, I love you. Let go for me.” Kara whispered against her clit while locking eyes with her and it was all it took for Lena to slip over the edge and come hard against Kara’s hand and mouth. Kara kept thrusting and licking as her wife became a shaking mess underneath her. Once she was sure Lena was completely done, Kara pulled out slowly before making eye contact with Lena again and put her wet fingers inside her mouth.

Lena gaped at Kara as the blonde licked her fingers clean before crawling back up and letting her naked body fall onto Lena’s as she locked lips with her wife.

After a few minutes, Kara broke the kiss and fell next to Lena, both of them panting hard, their skin glistening as a result of their heated love making. Kara lifted her left hand and took Lena’s right one in hers before bringing it up to her lips and kissing it softly.

They spent the rest of the day either snuggled up together into the very same bed or downstairs in the kitchen but never more than two feet away from each other, never putting their clothes back on again during the entirety of the day.

“Why did you change your name?” Kara asked as they went to bed that night.

“I was completely crushed after I learned you had died.” Lena started, coming to hug Kara as soon as they were in bed. “I couldn’t eat, couldn’t speak, never laughed. I was in an extremely bad place back then. I had lost my mum, then I lost my dad, then I lost you and I just couldn’t anymore. You were my rock, my reason of being. And I lost you. I just knew that I wanted your memory to live on. I wanted to remember you everywhere I went. The first thing I thought of was a tattoo but since we have almost all of our tattoos identical I knew it wasn’t really useful. And it wasn’t really something I could use to remember you the way I wanted to. Then I remembered how you used to call me. You were the only one calling me Lena when no one else dared calling me anything other than Miss Luthor or Miss Elena. But you? You just called me Lena. Not even my full name, just Lena. And I fell so special when you called me that. So I changed my name. It reminded me so much of you, of how tender and kind you were. At first it hurt a lot to hear other people call me that. But I got used to it as I let the memories we shared roam freely every time I heard someone call me Lena. In some twisted way, every time someone said my name I could imagine it was you saying it.” Lena said and Kara felt tears prickle her eyes before feeling something wetting the skin of her shoulder. She looked down and saw Lena was crying as well, she turned around and engulfed Lena into a hug as she let her sob softly against her.

After a while, the sobs subsided and Lena was calm again. She wiped her tears and leaned back against Kara’s chest. She didn’t apologize, knew she didn’t need to, because there was nothing wrong with her crying.

Kara’s heart broke for the wife that she lost, the wife that suffered through so much and yet finds it in herself to trust people and let them in. The wife who’s been through incommensurable emotional pain and yet welcomed Kara with arms wide opened the second they met. The wife who lost her partner, her mum, her dad and everyone and everything she cared about. 

The blonde kissed the top of her wife’s head as she held her tightly.

“It breaks my heart to know how much you’ve been through. You are the purest soul I have ever had the chance to meet. You are kind, and down to earth and the most amazing person and wife anyone could ever ask for. I’m so sorry you’ve been through so much these past years and I wasn’t there for you.” Kara said; her own tears rolling down freely on her cheeks.

“It wasn’t your fault Kara. I’m just so happy you’re back. The first time I saw you outside of that coffee shop I-“ Lena sighed as she hugged Kara tighter.

  
“I know.” Kara simply said and knew there was no need to add more. “We’ll continue this conversation tomorrow, when Sam’s here, okay? So that I can tell you everything I know and hopefully help you.” Kara said as she kissed Lena’s head once more before leaning her own against it.

“That’s a good plan. I guess I owe you some explanations too.” Both Lena and Kara chuckled and Kara nodded.

“We both do to one another. But you know what?”

“What?”

“It’s all going to be just fine. We’re reunited again and we’re here and I’ll never let go of you ever again. And we’ll be fine.” Kara assured Lena and held onto her tighter as Lena leaned her head against her chest.

“Good night, Kara.” Lena said as she relaxed against Kara and was already half asleep.

“Good night, Elena.” Kara answered, both fell asleep in the position they were in, holding the other tightly and never planning on letting go.


	7. Ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena meet with Sam and talk about what happened to Kara as well as have a meal just the three of them like the good old days
> 
> Kara talks to Alex and it doesn’t go well
> 
> Her and Lena fly to Ireland to meet someone..

**Black Widow**

  
**Ireland**

  
On Sunday morning, Kara and Lena woke up tangled together. They slowly opened their eyes and looked lovingly at each other. After a minute of intense staring, Kara smiled and leaned down to kiss Lena. The brunette sighed happily against her lips as her legs and arms held Kara tighter.

“Good morning.” Kara whispered when they broke the kiss.

“Morning, darling.” Lena kissed the side of Kara’s neck and snuggled closer. “I don’t think I’ve slept this good in years.” Lena sighed and kissed Kara’s neck once more before resting her head on the blonde’s chest.

“Me too. I wish I had never had to leave you.” Kara sighed and kissed the crown of Lena’s head.

“You didn’t leave me. You were taken from me.” Lena rectified and Kara nodded.

“True. Very true. I’m still sorry. I feel so bad for leaving you behind to suffer and mourn all alone. I know it wasn’t my fault I just- I wish you never had to experience that pain.”

“It’s okay, now I have you back and I’m not planning on letting go of you ever again.”

“I’m not planning on being very far from you either don’t worry. How about we get up, take a shower together and go downstairs to get breakfast before Sam comes?” Kara proposed and smiled when Lena nodded, getting up with the brunette still in her arms, feeling her legs and arms hold onto her tighter as she walked toward the bathroom.

The shower took a bit longer than intended, both not being able to resist touching the other’s naked skin. They got out of the shower and dressed themselves before walking downstairs to the kitchen and preparing breakfast together. It felt like falling back into old habits.

Kara made Lena her favorite breakfast, which consisted of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast as Lena prepared coffee and made Kara a cup of hot chocolate. They both ate while chatting idly before cleaning all the dishes and busied themselves around the house while waiting for Sam to arrive.

By ten in the morning, they heard a knock before the front door opened and walked to the entrance to see Sam enter the lobby.

“Well hello you two! I have to say; you look happier than I’ve seen you both in quite some time. It feels good to see you two reunited and happy. Nice hickeys by the way.” Sam smiled smugly at the couple and went to hug them both as they blushed and hugged her tightly.

“I will find out who did this and decimate them all.” Lena said with conviction as they broke their group hug and walked to the living room where they sat together on a couch.

“It feels good to see you Sam; and Lena no, believe me you can’t. Not alone at least. My memory wasn’t erased just for the fun of it. There are some informations I’m holding that could change the course of criminal history.” Kara started explaining as she laid comfortably on the couch and wrapped an arm protectively around Lena’s shoulders.

“What kind of information?” Sam inquired as Lena simply frowned at her.

“The Black Widow and a couple other things.” Kara started but was having a hard time explaining it without saying too much.

“What things? So they know who the Black Widow is?” Sam asked and Kara hesitated before nodding slowly.

“I don’t know really. But I know the Black Widow’s identity is the reason why they went after me in the first place.” Kara said with a painful look and felt Lena’s hand on her thigh a moment later, a calming gesture the couple usually used to help the other in moments of distress.

“Who is ‘they’?” Lena asked but Kara shook her head.

“I can’t tell you, I never saw their faces I just know they’re very powerful and want the Black Widow dead. I wouldn’t give them the information they wanted in order to move forward with their plan so they tortured me, almost killed me then next thing I know I wake up with a four years gap. Surely some sort of punishment for not giving them what they wanted.” Kara explained as she felt Lena tremble next to her. The blonde knew how sensitive the Black Widow subject was and tried talking about it without saying too much to Sam.

“They wanted you to give them Black Widow’s identity? But why?” Sam asked again.

“Because the Black Widow was making all their associates disappear and was unstoppable. Soon enough, if they didn’t stop the Black Widow, they would be all decimated and they knew that I knew who it was someway.” Kara explained.

“Maybe it’s the tattoo on your chest? When we were younger you weren’t exactly shy to show it. Maybe they just put two and two together?” Lena proposed and Kara nodded.

“Maybe. I don’t know. But just because I have a tattoo of a Black Widow doesn’t mean I know who they are. No, they must’ve known I held the information somehow.” Kara shrugged, she and Lena would talk about it later in private. Someone had simply ratted her out and not many people knew that Kara knew who the Black Widow was.

“And what about the other things you mentioned? What were those things you shouldn’t have known about?” Lena asked and that’s where Kara truly didn’t know if she should say it in front of Sam. This information only concerned Lena.

“I think it’s better if I just showed you. Next weekend. Can you wait a week before I tell you?” Kara asked and knew it was asking a lot from her wife but still took the chance.

“Why? Why can’t you just tell me now?” Lena frowned and Kara knew she was becoming frustrated.

“Please.” Kara whispered. “This is the sort of information I can only trust myself with. You need to trust me. You know I’d never do anything to hurt you.” Kara kept whispering, knowing full well Sam will get suspicious but not caring one bit.

She leaned back when Lena turned her head to see her, saw worry in emerald eyes and tried a shy smile to reassure her. Lena’s nod was barely perceptible but it was still there and Kara nodded in turn.

“Okay so I guess I won’t know what’s happening for now, will I?” Sam spoke after some time spent in silence and Kara nodded.

“I’m really sorry but I don’t trust anyone with this piece of information. It’s very delicate and only I know. It’s also the other piece of information they tried to coax out of me but couldn’t. The things or people I’m protecting need to never be found.” Kara explained to Sam, who was thankfully very understanding.

They kept talking about what Kara had been subjected to, went into as many details as possible and soon enough it was noon and the three friends prepared themselves to go out for lunch.

“So to resume, they know you have very sensitive information about the Black Widow and you also have information about something I’m guessing is concerning Lena. You didn’t want to tell either of those things so they left you for dead then somehow erase your memory and you were just gone. And of course, now you remember everything and everyone.” Sam resumes as they hopped into one of Lena’s cars.

“Basically. And me not wanting to give out any information also comes from knowing how every walls have ears. It’s not because I don’t trust you Sam, I always did and always will trust you. But we can’t speak freely. Especially in our world. We can’t trust anyone but ourselves. Even if I wanted to tell you about all this, which I promised to certain people I wouldn’t, I don’t even know where it can possibly be safe enough for me to tell you those things. Even so, I was almost killed for not saying those things so people can try all they want I won’t give a crumb of information.” Kara said and both her wife and friend nodded. They stopped talking about it after that and started a friendly fight as to where they should eat for lunch. After much discussion, they settled on eating at Lena’s club.

It was the perfect place, private enough so that Kara and Lena could be themselves without risking having their photo taken by all the paparazzi following the brunette as well as safe enough to speak freely about anything they wanted.

Lena parked at the back of the club and the three friends got out of the car before quickly entering the club. As soon as they were inside, Kara took Lena’s hand in hers and brought it to her lips to kiss the knuckles softly while both stared lovingly at the other.

“God.” Sam groaned behind them. “I had forgotten how disgustingly in love you two were.” Sam complained and elicited a laugh from the couple.

Lena being who she is, she wrapped an arm around Kara’s neck and leaned up to kiss the blonde as noisily as possible. What started as just a funny kiss ended up being a more intense one, ending with Sam making gag noises behind them.

“Sorry not sorry, Arias.” Lena said as she wiped some lipstick from Kara’s lips before they walked to the table that Lena had asked to be prepared for them. They sat down and ordered drinks and a bunch of tapas to share before continuing their conversation.

“You know, the first time I heard about this club I thought Lena was crazy. She had just lost you and completely lost herself in this project but I have to admit the finished product is fine as hell.” Sam said as she looked around, amazed by all the colors and countries represented on the walls.

“The first time I entered this place, I hadn’t gotten my memories back yet and I remember telling myself; ‘this place is magnificent. Whoever built it is a genius.’ But now that I have my memories back, I can look at you,” Kara said as she turned around to look into Lena’s eyes. “And tell you that you did a very fine job on our project.” Kara finished and leaned down to kiss Lena, seeing from the corner of her eyes Sam’s mouth going agape at the last bit of information.

She kissed Lena a second time before turning back around and looking at Sam.

“This was a project of yours? Both of you?” Sam asked, curious and incredulous.

“Yes. This place is basically a traveling journal of every place we’ve been to together.” Lena explained and Sam nodded with an impressed look on her face.

“Is there anywhere you haven’t been before?!” Sam asked as she looked around where almost every country of the world was represented.

“Your bed.” Kara answered casually while hiding her face behind the menu. She saw Lena glare at her from the corner of her eyes with a hint of blush on her cheeks while Sam was dying from laughter in front of her.

“Well I would hope so!” Lena said as she slapped Kara’s arm without much conviction.

“Oh man it feels good to have you back, Kara.” Sam said, her voice high pitched as she calmed down and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

“Yeah.” Lena added, barely above a whisper, looking at Kara with so much love and adoration into those emerald orbs Kara felt all air escape from her lungs.

The blonde smiled lovingly at her wife before leaning over once more and kissing her. She sat back in her seat and put a hand on Lena’s thigh as she looked at the menu.

“So are you going to hide your relationship like before or are you going to try and be more public? ‘Cause, I mean, I love the whole secrecy and Romeo and Juliet vibes but it can’t be amusing to always have to hide.” Sam asked and Kara shrugged, then smiled fondly as she remembered something Lena told her not long ago.

“What?” Lena asked at seeing her wife’s smile.

“I just- last time I was here, my memories weren’t back yet and I had an encounter with you and we talked and you told me how you lost your lover. And when I asked you why, you told me that it was, amongst other reasons, because she was the Romeo to your Juliet. Sam’s words reminded me of it. I just find it very cute and unfortunately extremely accurate.” Kara sighed at the thought of the never ending war between her family and Lena’s.

“Do you even know why your families are at war? I mean they‘ve been going at it for ages.” Sam asked after they ordered their food.

“It’s for a very simple reason, and that reason is power. The Luthor family has all Europe and the El family has all America but both families are fighting for the other continents. Good old mob war.” Kara explained, her hand still on Lena’s thigh.

“And a story about a stolen love.” Lena added before shrugging indifferently. “Honestly I couldn’t care less about all of this. The only reason I’m in the business in the first please was to avenge Kara’s death.” Lena said and Kara frowned at her. They hadn’t discussed the reason why Lena was in the mob in the first place when the blonde clearly remembered Lena hating the thought of being even near Lillian, Lex or anything mob related. Especially after what they did to her birth parents.

“Yeah about that. Why did you get into the mob?! Why would you do that? I thought you never wanted to be in the mob after what they did to you and your family.” Kara asked as she used the hand that had been on Lena’s thigh to grab her drink.

“Yeah Lena, please tell us what happened.” Sam asked as she rested her chin on her hand with a smug smile on her face.

Kara looked to her left to see Lena blush and glare at Sam.

“After I learned you had died I was devastated and blinded by rage.” Lena started. “I knew you didn’t just abandon me. I knew you had been killed. I wanted revenge, I wanted to end them all. I wanted them to pay for what they did to you. So I infiltrated the organization and aimed to decimate everyone who was involved in your assassination. The first two years were like hell, I had many people killed without managing to find out much about who killed you and fell into a very dark and deep hole. Then two years ago I learned that you were still alive but had no recollection of the years we spent together. You had been adopted by your best friend’s family and you were just so different. I contacted Alex and asked her to give me updates, I knew I couldn’t get close to you, not yet. So Alex was just sending me photos and videos, told me how you were doing and what you were up to. Knowing that you were with the Danvers was such a relief. I knew they treated you well. I don’t know how you ended up with them and honestly I didn’t mind. After a year, I wanted to have you back, so much. I was in agony. Being so close yet so far. I wanted my wife back, to be able to hold you in my arms and tell you that I loved you. So for the past year, I called in every of our friends to help get you back. To get you your memory back.” Lena said, her voice trembling and her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. “And it finally paid off.” Lena smiled at Kara and the blonde smiled back at her, seeing years of pain etched on her porcelain skin.

“For the past three months, being so close to you, able to touch you and yet not being able to have you, it was the worst kind of torture.” Lena added, before leaning closer and kissing Kara softly. “I’m so glad I have you back by my side.”

Both Kara and Sam nodded silently, Kara squeezing Lena’s thigh in a reassuring manner before engulfing her in a hug.

“I wish I could take your pain away. I’m so sorry you’ve been through so much and I wasn’t by your side through it all. But I’m here now and I’m not letting go, ever.” Kara kissed Lena’s hair and held her tightly as the brunette was doing breathing exercices in order to calm herself.

After some time, Lena had calmed down and their food arrived, so the brunette moved away from the safety of Kara’s arms and the friends started eating.

They kept talking about anything and everything while eating their meal. When they were done, Kara and Lena said goodbye to Sam before letting the brunette head out to take a cab while the two of them remained inside the club, Lena giving Kara a tour of the permises.

The rest of the day was spent at the mansion where Kara asked questions about the criminal world, how her parents were handling everything and what were Lena’s plans as well as a planned trip to Ireland for the end of the week.

They didn’t talk about what Kara was hiding, Lena trusted her wife enough to know that she would know eventually, by the end of the following weekend.

Monday came and went without much to do at the office. The only exciting thing for Kara during that day was when she sat with her teammates and confronted the mole without anyone else really knowing. Because of course now that she had her memories back she knew who Lena had sent to protect her and watch over everything.

“So, how was your weekend Kara?” Imra asked as the four coworkers sat around a table at lunch.

“It was great! I got to meet with an old friend of mine who helped with an issue I’ve been having for a couple of years and it was just a great weekend really.” Kara started easy, not wanting to tip off the mole right away.

“That’s nice! But what happened to you exactly?” Felicity inquired as she ate her pastrami sandwich.

“Oh not much.” Kara shrugged. “I had a huge memory loss issue due to an accident about four years ago but my friend completely cured me and I feel like a totally different person now.” Kara smiled at Imra while two sets of eyes stared at each other in confusion.

“What happened to you? If you don’t mind me asking.” Imra questioned, curiosity showing on her face.

“I was shot when I was twenty and hit my head really hard when I fell. I woke up not remembering the last four years of my life and I was just very lost. I was adopted by the Danvers and kept on living my life until that friend I told you about came and restored my memory.” Kara explained and smiled at Imra’s shocked face.

“Well that’s great!” Mike said, patting Kara’s shoulder with a smile on his face. “I’m happy you got your memory back and are fine. You’re fine, right?”

“Yes I am; I am very much fine and very much happy.” Kara answered with a smile and her own pat to Mike’s thigh before resuming eating her meal.

“I’m so happy for you. Congrats.” Felicity whispered in her ear when Imra changed the conversation to her own weekend spent with Mike.

“Thank you. I’ve missed you all so much.” Kara whispered back and smiled at Felicity.

After lunch, both Felicity and Mike took Kara to an empty room to speak with her.

“Are you- are your memories really all back? I mean Lena said you guys were close but we didn’t know it would be so soon. It’s been what? Three months since you’re in the special unit? That was quick!” Mike exclaimed happily and Kara nodded.

“Yeah. I got all of it back and I’m back with Elena and you guys, I am so happy to have her back you have no idea. Four years is a lot and I’m planning on catching up every second of every day.” Kara said with such fondness in her voice and such big smile on her face, her friends found themselves smiling at her in return.

“I saw you had your ring back on.” Felicity said with an excited clap of her hands and a cute smile and Kara nodded with a soft blush.

“She gave me my ring back on Saturday.” Kara said and her friends nodded.

“I’m really happy for you. But our job here isn’t done, we’re still looking for the Black Widow and we’re still trying to catch Lena and you need to be extremely careful with Henshaw.” Felicity said and then warned as they got back outside the empty room to walk toward the main floor where Felicity’s desk was.

“Why?”

“Let’s just say he’s not one of ours. We don’t know which family he’s siding with though.” Mike explained and Kara nodded. Of course they would have a hand everywhere. The fucking bastards.

“Okay thanks for the info. I’ll put you up to date if there’s a move.” Kara said before the three of them arrived downstairs and couldn’t talk about it anymore.

The rest of the week went by in a flash. It was spent tracking down the Black Widow while hiding critical information to Henshaw concerning whom the Black Widow might be. Wednesday they almost caught Lena and if Kara hadn’t warned her they surely would have.

On Thursday, with Lena’s encouragement, Kara went to see Alex after work to talk.

“So you remember everything now?” Alex asked cautiously.

“Yes I do. There are just some things that don’t add up.” Kara started and felt Alex shift beside her, a clear sign the auburn haired woman didn’t want to continue this conversation.

“What exactly doesn’t add up?” Alex asked.

“Well, for starters, Who erased my memory? And why was I not sent back to my own family to recover?!” Kara demanded and saw Alex swallow. Suddenly, Kara felt ill at ease, knew somehow that what she was about to learn would be unpleasant.

“After- we found you bleeding to death after whoever had tortured you shot you and dumped you on the streets right in front of your parents home. So we took you inside and patched you up. We didn’t know what had happened to you or who was behind it or why they did that to you. You were in a coma for weeks and you wouldn’t wake up. Your injuries were too big. But eventually, after two months, you started getting better. Once you recovered, you slowly started getting out of your coma and when you finally woke up from it, you had temporary memory loss, probably from the shock of it all. The only thing you couldn’t seem to forget though was her. Your parents were seeing red, they never approved of your relationship and thought your state was an opportunity to separate you from her, they came by that day when you woke up and asked the Surgeon to erase all your memories from the past four years you had lived with Elena. Mom fought them on it, told them it was a huge mistake they were making but they didn’t care. They wanted Elena out from the picture and you sent away for your own safety, they said. They took your ring from you and sent it as condolences to her, made sure you didn’t have any reminder of your former life around. They gave you to our family and told us to make sure you never made contact with Elena ever again. But I guess they failed miserably.” Alex shrugged by the end of her speech while Kara was seeing red next to her.

“They what?!” Kara yelled as she got up and slowly walked toward Alex who had the decency to look scared.

“Kara I didn’t-“

“I can’t fucking believe it! I must be in a dream. You’re trying to tell me, that my own family! And that fucking degenerate guy, are the reason I was in that state?!“ Kara started yelling at a cowering Alex. Kara then turned around and punched a whole into a wall next to Alex’s face.

“Don’t come near me. Don’t touch me. Why didn’t you try and tell me sooner?! Why didn’t you take me to Lena! I can’t. I fucking can’t right now. I need to go.” Kara said as she readied herself to go outside.

“I helped Lena, Kara! I helped her get in contact with you again! It wasn’t me! I was your best friend! I was powerless when they did this to you and I still am! I’m sorry you’ve been through so much shit but I’m not the bad guy here.” Alex bursted just as Kara was about to go out and Kara stopped dead in her tracks. She remembered what Lena told her on Sunday about how Alex sent pictures and videos and helped with everything but couldn’t do more at the risk of being taken down herself. Kara was willing to believe Alex but right now the cut was too deep. There was too much to take in. Her own parents.

“I need time. I know it’s not your fault I just need time, please give it to me.” Was all Kara said before she rushed home and fell crying into Lena’s welcoming arms.

After Kara had calmed down, Lena stroked soothing patterns on her back and hair, the brunette kissed her hair and whispered in her ear.

“Don’t worry, they’ll pay for what they did to you. I promise.” Lena said with all the conviction she could muster before both fell asleep holding on tightly to the other.

By Friday, Kara was exhausted and tired of having to hide everything from everyone, she rushed to the mansion and jumped into Lena’s arms, wrapping her arms around Lena and holding her wife tightly into a bone shattering hug.

“God I’m so glad this week is over.” Kara groaned as she and Lena slumped down into their bed.

Lena chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Kara’s hair before brushing it absentmindedly.

“Hello to you too.” Lena said and Kara looked up before leaning down to kiss her wife.

“Was it that awful? I mean apart from yesterday.” Lena asked in a whisper when she felt Kara finally relax against her.

“Yeah.” Kara mumbled against Lena’s chest before turning left to speak intelligibly. “We’ve been getting closer and closer to finding who the Black Widow is and I keep trying to slow it down but Mike and Felicity as well as Imra are still there working to catch them and I can’t play on both sides forever. Then there’s Henshaw who can’t know we have made progress it’s just-“ Kara let out a frustrated groan against Lena’s chest.

“I get it. But we need to protect that identity, it’s extremely important. We can’t let anyone know who the Black Widow is.” Lena argued and Kara nodded.

“I know. I just- if this keeps on going it’s gonna end bad and someone, either me you or us both, is going to end up getting hurt and I don’t want that. Not again.” Kara shot back at Lena who looked down at her with loving eyes.

“I know it’s scary, my love. But you have to trust that I won’t let anything happen to anyone I care about.” Lena said softly to Kara who sighed in resignation.

“I know you’re right. I just- I love you too much to let anything happen to you. I would never forgive myself.” Kara explained to Lena who simply nodded before leaning down and pressing a kiss against Kara’s pillowy lips.

“Now what?” Lena asked as they still laid in bed.

“Now we pack our bags and we’re going to the airport. I already called them to have them ready the jet.” Kara said as she kissed in between Lena’s chest before getting up and going to the walk-in closet.

When their bagages were made, the couple took Kara’s car and headed to the airport. They parked into the airport’s parking and walked to the tarmac directly, avoiding security, and hopped onto the plane.

The first hours in the air were spent working for both women. Kara trying to sketch a new prototype for Lena while Lena organized her following week.

Four hours into the plane ride and just as many left before they landed, Kara felt hands on her shoulders hike down to her chest before soft lips started kissing the shell of her ear.

“How about we take a little break?” Lena whispered against Kara ear before nipping at it while her hands reached under Kara’s shirt.

Kara slowly put her pencil down and leaned against her wife with an appreciative moan.

“You like that?” Lena whispered as her hand disappeared under Kara’s bra and took hardened nipples between her fingers.

“Yes.” Kara whispered, her mouth slightly opened as she panted quietly. “Please.” Kara’s suddenly high pitched voice begged as she felt Lena pepper her neck with kisses and bites.

“What do you want, baby.” Lena murmured against Kara’s skin as she kept biting and licking it.

“You.” Kara whimpered and started thrusting her hips against her seat in hopes to get some friction. She didn’t have to wait long though, one of Lena’s hands stopped working on her nipple and went down to unbutton Kara’s pants before sliding under her panties and cupping her.

“Fuck. You’re so wet.” Lena whispered with amazement as she started playing with Kara’s clit while still nipping at her and her other hand played with her nipple.

Kara whined and thrust her hips into Lena’s hand, the brunette started a punishing pace on Kara’s clit as she kept her ministrations on other parts of her body.

Kara didn’t last very long and was soon shaking under Lena’s fingers as she came with a silent scream.

“Oh fuck, Lena.” Kara groaned as the last tremors of her orgasm were hitting her. Lena was moaning behind her as she licked her fingers clean then grabbed Kara’s chin and captured her lips into a searing kiss. Kara moaned as she could tasted herself on her wife’s tongue.

They broke the kiss and the blonde didn’t wait any longer before she got up then turned around and grabbed Lena’s body, carrying her to the bedroom the plane had.

Two minutes later, both Kara and Lena were entirely naked and Kara had her face in between her wife’s legs, lapping at her and sucking hard on her bundle of nerves while two fingers thrusted into her at a punishing pace.

Lena came with a shout and a litany of curses while Kara happily licked her clean before getting up and falling next to her.

The couple slept the rest of the way and got up one hour before landing to take a quick shower, get dressed and pack their belongings.

Once on Irish soil, Kara took Lena to a car she had rented for them and both started a long drive to the highlands.

“Did you warn whoever we’re meeting that we were coming and sleeping there?” Lena asked, knowing how Kara can sometimes forget basic things such as this one.

“Yes.” Kara nodded as they drove through the countryside. “I warned them and they were a bit surprised to hear from me but they can’t wait for us to get there.” Kara said and looked at Lena with an excited look that appeased the brunette. If Kara was excited it meant whatever this was could only be good for Lena.

They arrived, five hours after landing, into a highly protected area with gates and high trees hiding a magnificent domain. The house, or more accurately mansion -maybe even castle, was a rich wooden color and fit perfectly with its surrounding. The two cars outside were very expensive and led Lena to believe whoever was hiding inside that mansion was extremely rich.

Kara parked her car next to the two others and she and Lena got out of the car then took their luggage with them before walking to the front door where Kara rang the bell and waited to have the door opened.

They heard commotion behind the door and then it was opened to reveal a young lady, probably the maid, smiling at them and motioning for them to enter.

“Mister and Madam are waiting in the living room. You can leave your luggage here, I’ll bring it upstairs for you.” The young lady informed them with a thick Irish accent and Kara thanked her with a warm smile while Lena remained by her side, silent and observing.

“You seem extremely familiar with the young lady and the place.” Lena remarked when Kara took her hand and took them to where the living room was.

“That’s because I’ve been here before, once.” Kara informed her wife who nodded and followed Kara through the house.

Once in front of a heavy-looking oak door, Kara knocked twice before opening the door and taking Lena inside with her.

Kara knew who was behind that door; her most well kept secret. She saw them standing, waiting for Lena to look at them. Lena who was just looking around in wonder at all the books and arts exposed on the walls.

Kara squeezed Lena’s hand, making the brunette look up and gape at the two people in front of her in complete shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? 😬  
> I’m sorry I make cliffhangers without even noticing until it’s there, but do not fear gentle folks! The following chapter will be worth it I assure you 👌🏼


	8. The Sketcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets someone very particular..
> 
> They go back to the US and set their plan in motion!

**Black Widow**

**The Sketcher**

  
“Mum?” Lena’s voice trembled as she spoke, she let go of Kara’s hand and walked slowly toward the two people in front of them.

She stopped right in front of them and raised a tentative hand toward her mother’s face as if scared to being victim of an hallucination.

“Is- I- You-“ Lena stuttered as her body trembled.

“Hello, Elena.” The man said with a warm smile and Lena let out a sob.

“Father? How?!” Lena demanded as tears tracked down her cheeks.

Kara watched as Lena stared at the two people in front of her, utter shock written on her face, before she turned around, looking into Kara’s eyes with unbelieving ones. Lena turned back around and looked at her parents in shock once more.

“This can’t be. You- you were killed when I was fifteen. Both of you-“ Lena said as her sobs became more uncontrollable. Her mother just smiled at her with a nod before opening her arms and letting Lena run into her and wrap her arms into a rib crushing hug.

“I’m so happy you’re finally here.” Her mother said as she hugged Lena back while her father remained on the side. Kara saw him looking around until his eyes landed on her. She hadn’t moved from her spot and smiled adoringly in the direction of where her wife was hugging her mother. She saw Lena’s father walk toward her from the corner of her eyes and smiled politely at him when he arrived by her side.

“Hello, Lionel.” Kara greeted him and watched him smile softly at her. She saw from the corner of her eyes Lena’s body stance change, a clear sign that she was listening to her conversation with her father.

“Hello, Kara. I have to say I was surprised when we heard from you. We thought you’d come way sooner. Why did you wait so many years?” Lionel asked and Kara looked down in shame.

She had planned to take Lena to Ireland the moment she had learned about it all. But before she could warn her wife about her biggest secret, they took her and her own family had her memory erased, rendering her unable to tell her wife her parents were alive, forcing the brunette to mourn her while keeping on mourning her parents.

“I had- there was an issue and I was hurt and couldn’t- my memories were erased. I wanted to take Lena the second you made me aware of your being well established and ready for her to come without risks but they came to me first and tried to coax that very information out of me amongst other things but I wouldn’t tell them so they tortured me then left me for dead. I was found on the brink of death only for my own mother to hire someone to erase my memories and have me adopted by my best friend’s family, keeping me as far away from Elena as they could. I’m sorry.” Kara swallowed as she kept her eyes cast down.

“It clearly wasn’t your fault Kara. We can’t blame you for something that wasn’t up to you.” Kieran walked forward with Lena, their hands held together as they neared the blonde. Kieran put a comforting hand in Kara’s shoulder, making her look up to see both Lionel and her smiling warmly at her while Lena was crying again, once more seeing the consequences of Kara being taken away from her.

“I still feel like I failed. I’m sorry.” Kara apologized once again but Lena’s parents were having none of it.

“It’s okay, Kara. You protected our Elena. You loved and cherished her and protected her from Lillian as best as you could I’m sure. That’s all that matters to us. I’ve left the mob world to live here in peace and I’m not about to start getting mad at you for something you didn’t do.” Lionel told her and Kara breathed out a sob as her wife let go of her mother in order to rush to Kara and engulf her into a hug.

“It’s okay Kara. You couldn’t have done anything, I love you and I’m so thankful to have you in my life. I know you helped them escape their former lives and I’ll forever be grateful for that.” Lena whispered before planting a kiss onto Kara’s cheek then onto her lips.

“Now come on you two; we have a lot of catching up to do.” Kieran smiled warmly at the couple as she took Lionel’s hand in hers and the couple led them toward another room.

They spent the entire weekend catching up and telling stories of what the other missed. Lena told her parents how she traveled the world with Kara and got married with her. How she had to take over after Kara’s death and how devastated she had been. Then asked how her parents had ended up alive when she clearly remembered them being seen dead.

“We were left for dead.” Lionel started. “You and your mother were what mattered the most to me and I wanted to leave the world I was in. Your mother and I- I don’t know if you remember- but we told you about it, told you we’d be back for you when you’d be of age.” When Lena nodded at her remembering, Lionel continued. “I was with your mother on business in London when it happened. It was Lillian, she simply couldn’t watch as her husband left with another woman or that I would leave the mob just for one woman and my daughter. She saw red the moment I told her I left her and would not come back. So she had us poisoned and left for dead while we were in London. But little did she know, a friend of mine was supposed to come meet us and rescued us when he saw what state we were in the nursed us back to health. The poison she had her goons give us was powerful and left us paralyzed for some days then extremely sick for quite some time. Next thing we knew, years had passed and we needed to run away and find a place to hide in for the rest of our lives. I couldn’t risk Lillian knowing we had stayed alive all those years. So we called the Sketcher and that’s when your wife came in, you can’t imagine the shock on her face when she saw who were her next clients. After some freaking out on her part and some story telling, she helped us settle here on the highlands. She promised to bring you back when we gave the signal we were settled but when we did send the signal, she never came. And now we know why.” Lionel looked at Kara sadly and Kieran sighed.

“We’ve been through a lot but it’s in the past now, you’re finally here and I get to finally see my baby girl again. I’ll forever be grateful for what you have done for us.” Kieran said to Kara who nodded with a smile.

“I’d do anything for my family.” Kara said and both Lionel and Kieran offered a warm smile as Lena held her close.

“Thank you so much for protecting them Kara.” Lena said before leaning up and kissing her wife softly.

By the time they were supposed to go back home, Kara held Lena as the brunette cried in her arms.

“I don’t want to go back.” Lena murmured into her shoulder as Kara tried to soothe her by drawing patterns on her back.

“I know. But we have to. I promise you we’ll go back some time before the year is over, okay?” Kara asked and felt Lena nod against her.

“Promise?” Lena whispered and Kara nodded.

“I promise.” Kara answered and let go of Lena in order to grab their bags and put them in their rental car while Lena said goodbye to her parents.

She hugged them both and teared up some more before reluctantly letting go with them promising to get in contact and give some news every now and then before walking into the car and letting Kara drive them back to the airport.

Once they were back on US soil, the couple started dedicating their free moments to finding out how to take Lillian down as well as Kara’s parents and end the mob wars once and for all. With the help of Felicity, Mike and Sam, they made up the perfect plan.

Between their daily jobs, avoiding to be seen together, Kara slowly becoming her old self again and taking over her job as the Sketcher, hoping to catch their attention, while Lena still had to take care of the empire her father had left behind; it took them about two months to pull it all together.

The first step of the plan was set in motion the following Monday when Kara came into work and made sure to have certain ears listening for her when she came to speak to Felicity, Imra and Mike.

“Hey guys!” Kara waved at them as she walked toward them with everyone’s coffee order in her other hand.

“Hey Kara! Thank you so much for the coffee!” Imra said as she took hers and Mike’s coffee then gave him his before taking a sip from hers.

“Thanks, Kara!” Felicity smiled as she took hers before drinking it a bit. “Do you have anything new on the Black Widow?” Felicity asked as she put her coffee down and started typing on her computer.

“No I don’t but I’ve been working on something. We know the Black Widow is part of the Blacklist; the names written on that list are protected by whoever holds it and the Widow’s identity is most surely known by the blacklist holder.” Kara explained and saw Henshaw watch them form the corner of her eyes.

“Okay but who holds that list. And why is it called the black list?!” Imra asked as she leaned against Felicity’s desk.

“It’s probably called that because of the notorious people in it? A reference to this dark world with all the criminals? Most of them we don’t even know about.” Mike explained and Imra nodded.

“Okay that somewhat makes sense. So, who has it?” Imra asked again.

“Well that’s the tricky part.” Kara said with a nervous chuckled while scratching the back of her head.

“Why?” Mike asked.

“Lena Luthor is the owner of that list.” Felicity revealed. “Everyone knows that much. She isn’t shy to let people know that. Has used it as leverage countless times but everyone also knows she’ll protect that list with her life. Only a few know it’s content. She created it years ago and have been adding names through the years.”

Before Kara could form an answer, they heard Henshaw bark an order behind them.

“I need Lena Luthor interrogated about this Blacklist. Find a way to bring her in by the end of the week.” He turned around and walked back into his office and Kara smirked at Felicity. Everything was going perfectly.

When Kara came home that night, she told Lena to prepared for a raid by Wednesday. To hide everything there is to hide and make sure everything is in order as well as to expect to be asked to come in with them.

“I’ll be ready for Wednesday, don’t worry, Kara.” Lena said as they both went to bed and Kara let her wife get closer before wrapping her arms around her waist.

Kara kisses the top of Lena’s head and sighed against it. “I know you’ll be ready. But I have a bad feeling about Henshaw, you need to be careful. I can’t lose you.” Kara said and lifted Lena’s chin before leaning closer and kissing her.

Lena sighed against the kiss and wrapped one arm around Kara’s neck. “You won’t lose me, I’ll do everything I can to never be separated from you ever again.” Lena said with as much conviction as she could muster and held Kara tighter.

“I trust you. I love you.” Kara kissed Lena once more before nestling her head in the crook of her wife’s neck and making herself comfortable before going to sleep.

“I love you. Goodnight.” Lena said before letting all the tension from her body fade away as both of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

By Wednesday, the special unit was ready to barge into The World and take Lena with them. They acted an hour before noon with a team of ten including Imra, Mike and Kara. The SWAT team was in place around the premises and Mike was the first one to barge in as everyone followed behind.

When they entered, it was clear the club was starting to prepare for lunch hour and Lena was overseeing it all by the bar. As soon as they were all encircling her, Lena locked eyes with Kara who gave her an almost imperceptible nod. As soon as Kara nodded, Lena put the glass she had been drying on top of the counter and rested her hands on it.

“Gentlepeople, how may I help you?” Lena asked and saw Mike gesture for the SWAT team to standby for the time being. She took the glass back and put it on the appropriate shelf.

“We have a warrant to search the permises.” Imra said as she moved forward and gave Lena the warrant.

The young mobster looked at it took the time to read it in its entirety before sighing and giving it back.

“Fine, go ahead.” Lena spread her arms and showed around as the SWAT team started searching the premises.

Kara walked toward Lena with Mike by her side, both arrived by the bar and rested their hands on it the same way Lena did.

“We’d like to take you in and ask you some questions if you’d be so kind? If it’s okay with you of course, Miss Luthor.” Kara requested in hopes that Lena would follow her without making much of a scene the way she knew the brunette liked. Luckily for them, it’s all planned so the brunette should follow without much restrain.

“What exactly are you going to question me about? Don’t you need a good reason or a warrant in order to take me in?” Lena asked as she picked another glass and started drying it.

So she was playing the reluctant card after all.

“It’s about a case that we think you might be able to help us with. You don’t have the obligation to come and if you’re uncomfortable at any moment you can just ask to leave, since if you come with us it’ll be willingly which means we have no authority to keep you.” Mike said and Kara saw Lena look into his eyes before she nodded.

“Fine, I’ll indulge you. But as soon as I don’t like the questions anymore I’m out.” Lena told them with a hard look, not giving them any chance for further discussion and moved around then passed them before taking the coat and purse she had left on a table.

Kara cut her coms and ran after the brunette. Once Kara had caught up with her, they walked in silence for a while before Lena finally spoke up.

“I really hope this all goes well because if it doesn’t were all in deep shit.“ Lena shared her worried with Kara who nodded in understanding.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll handle it like a queen” Kara smirked at her wife as they neared the van, Mike running behind them to catch up.

“I’m sure you’re right, darling.” Lena said as Kara unlocked the van and gently pushed Lena inside. “Is this van wired?” Lena asked as Kara looked at her put her seatbelt on then nodded.

“Yes it is.” Kara said before closing the van door and opening her coms again.

“May I know why you told her it was wired; Agent Danvers?” Henshaw asked and Kara sighed while pinching her nose. Why did she even put her come back on?! This man was insufferable. Kara took her time to get into the van and put her seatbelt on while Mike walked around and got into the van on the driver’s seat. She looked behind her to make sure Lena was okay and then answered to Henshaw.

“We didn’t have to shove force her to come in and we didn’t find anything in the club so we had no reason to take her by force. Therefore she came willingly to be questioned, therefore she is authorized to know if something around her is recording her every words.” Kara simply clarified and heard Henshaw grunt in displease at the other end of the line.

“Fine. Bring her in now, don’t wait for the SWAT team to finish.” Henshaw barked and Mike hurried to turn the engine on and drive them there while leaving Imra and the SWAT team inside the club to check everything out.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the base and took Lena to an interrogation room where Henshaw was waiting for her with a smirk.

“Hello Miss Luthor, please sit down.” He motioned for the empty chair behind a metal table and Lena gracefully walked over to it and sat down, putting her handbag to her left and letting her coat fall from her shoulders onto the back of the chair.

“Leave us Agent.” Henshaw waved Kara away and she nodded before closing the door and rushing to the one way glass on the other side of the room to observe them.

“I’ve seen you before.” Is what she heard Lena say when she arrived with Mike already there.

“Did I miss much?” Kara asked him and sighed in relief when he shook his head.

“They were in a silent staring contest before you arrived and she finally spoke. I don’t think he even begins to know what he’s up against here. She’s going to crush him.” Mike and Kara chuckled as they watched Lena slowly but surely destroy him.

“You’ve seen me before?” Henshaw asked, his fingers intertwining and his back hitting the chair while his brows met his hairline.

That told Kara two things: one, he was surprised and two, he was scared. Of what? She didn’t know but she’ll find out eventually.

“Yes.” Lena simply said with a smirk before leaning back down against her chair. The mob boss was having fun. Her smirk and her leaned back attitude showed she was clearly playing with him.

“I don’t believe that’s possible.” Henshaw retorted but Lena simply shook her head.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night Mr Henshaw.” Lena smiled wickedly.

“Now I want to know everything you know about the Black Widow.” Henshaw demanded and Lena simply shook her head.

“I don’t think so. I would never give away my friends’ names.” Lena said and started another staring contest with the Director before he grunted and got up then hit the table hard with the flat of his hands.

“You will tell me what I want to know.” He growled and as Kara listened behind the one way glass, it finally clicked. She remembered him. That voice, it was the voice of the person who interrogated her almost five years ago. He’s the one who led the interrogation, the one who told whoever was next to him and it would be better if they just killed her.

Kara shook herself out of her stupor just in time to see Lena slowly getting up before putting her coat on and taking her handbag.

“As your agents told you earlier, I came in here willingly. Meaning that I can go whenever I want. I do not like those questions you’re throwing at me. You won’t get any answers. The Black Widow is benefiting me as well as all the criminal world. They get rid of all the mob families and family friends around the globe, so why should I out someone who’s helping me? Now I have better things to do, get me out of here.”

“Not so fast.” They heard as Imra came in with what looked like a wine bottle in her gloved hand and put it down in front of Lena.

“We found this in your club.” Imra added. “It’s full of Cocaine. Now would you like to explain why you have something like that.” Kara watched as Henshaw crossed his arms and a victorious smile started spreading on his lips while Lena was clearly thinking about a quick out. Kara saw the moment she had found it when that small, barely perceptible, smile appeared on her lips.

“I want to see your lab rat. As well as all their equipment.” Lena demanded and Imra looked at her in shock while Henshaw squinted his eyes at her.

“Why?”

“You’ll know when they’re here. Quick.” Lena ordered and Imra seemed to be somehow scared of her because she complied quite rapidly and went to search for their forensic scientist.

“Where did you find this bottle?” Lena asked Henshaw once they were alone again.

“In your office.” Henshaw said confidently and Kara immediately understood what game Lena was playing. These were fabricated evidence. Lena’s office is protected by a biological lock, only her closest bodyguard and herself as well as Kara and Sam get to be able to go in and out whenever they wanted.

“Interesting. I’m wondering how you got in there.” Lena said as she stared at the bottle in front of her, still not touching it.

“We simply got in. It’s not complicated to walk into an office Miss Luthor.” Henshaw said as Imra opened the door and entered with a slender man carrying his equipment with difficulty.

“Hello, I’m in need of your help.” Lena said as the scientist settled his briefcases at the end of the table.

“Okay. What can I do?” The scientist offered hesitantly and Lena nodded her head toward the bottle.

“Would you be a lamb and search for DNA traces on that bottle?” Lena asked and the scientist nodded before either Imra or Henshaw could counter the order. Kara saw Henshaw’s face decompose though as he finally understood what was happening. The scared look on his face lasted all but two seconds though before he went back to a serious impassible one.

The scientist worked fast and efficiently and in less than half an hour, they had prints to analyze. The scientist was about to go and analyze them when Lena stopped him.

“No. You see, I don’t trust any of you here. So you bring in your IT genius and have them run the sequences in here.” Lena said and the scientist nodded before giving Lena the samples and running out before bringing Felicity back in with all the necessary material.

Felicity took the DNA sample and ran it through her base. It lasted a few minutes before it finally beeped its results and Felicity’s eyes widened behind the screen.

“Whose DNA were you hoping to find?” Felicity asked as she looked from right to left.

“Mine of course. But I know that isn’t what you found, is it Miss Smoak?” Lena said with a wicked rictus.

“How do you know my name? Whatever, don’t answer that. But she’s right, it’s not her DNA that matched, it’s yours Mr Henshaw.” Felicity gulped loudly as she informed their director of her findings.

“That’s impossible!” Henshaw shouted as he quickly got up to go behind Felicity and look at the screen with enraged eyes.

“Well, would you look at that. You know, Mr Henshaw. Seeing you all coming in to raid my club was predictable really, I knew you were trying to get me into custody or catch me for go knows what reason. I didn’t know why then but now I know it’s for the Black Widow, which you’ll never know anything about let’s be very clear. But placing false evidence in my club? That won’t pass. And it’s very low of you, honestly.” Lena sighed as Felicity typed furiously on her computer.

“See, I know you didn’t find this in my office because no one apart from me, my bodyguard and two other trusted people can enter it. So now if you’re done with your bullshit I’d like to go back to work. And you should stop trying to go after me. I can make you life a living hell if I desire so. Don’t underestimate me, Hank.” Kara saw Lena stand up all powerful before she took her bags and coat then went through the door.

Kara was sure she almost took the door off its hinges when she opened it forcefully and quickly then followed Lena through the bullpen. At some point as Lena was being taken out by Imra, they locked eyes and Lena smirked again as Henshaw got out, more furious than ever.

“Tell your blondie over there to take me back to my club.” She ordered the furious director who crossed his arms, a clear sign of refusal.

“And why would I do that exactly?” He asked.

“Because I need someone to take me back to the club since you took me from it. And I haven’t had lunch yet.” She added the last part while looking Kara up and down, making the blonde all hot inside in the best way possible.

The mob queen started walking toward the elevator before Henshaw could give her an answer and Kara ran after her, not caring when her boss told her to get back in.

Kara took Lena to her personal car and they both hopped in before Kara started the engine and drove them to the club. Once Kara was parked next to Lena’s spot, she couldn’t take it anymore and unbuckled herself then took the brunette’s lips hostage before she could even mutter a word.

Their kiss was fast and wild and Kara barely heard Lena unbuckling herself before the brunette threw one leg around her and straddled her. Kara slid her hands under Lena’s suit pants and groped her ass, reveling in the guttural sounds that came out of Lena’s mouth at the touch.

“Fuck.” Lena said as she grind her center against Kara’s thigh.

“You were so sexy back there.” Kara said as she started kissing the column of her wife’s neck. 

“Yeah?” Lena panted as she kept grinding herself against Kara.

“Fuck yeah.” Kara growled and bit against Lena’s pulse point before sucking on it gently. She let the skin go with a silent pop and kissed it before going back to supple lips. “You were so powerful and commanding and just so damn sexy.” Kara whispered against kiss-swollen lips as she took one hand off of Lena’s pants in order to open her blouse.

When the blouse was opened, she pulled Lena’s dentelle bra down and took a hardened nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking hard on it, eliciting louder moans from the brunette. She used her now free arm to wrap it around Lena’s waist and pushed Lena against the wheel as she continued her ministrations on her nipples.

“Fuck, please Kara.” Lena whined and Kara bit one nipple hard before letting it go and kissing her way up to Lena’s lips.

She used the other hand that was still groping Lena’s ass to unbutton her pants and slip her hand under her wife’s panties.

“That show of power you did back there. The way you destroyed him with that quick thinking. God Lena you know what that does to me.” Kara said as she started playing with Lena’s clit and bit her lower lip before kissing her again.

“You’ve always loved women of power.” Lena whispered against her lips as she bucked her hips against her hand.

“I’ve only ever loved you.” Kara retorted as she slipped her hand lower and entered two fingers inside her while her thumb still circled on her clit.

Kara kissed Lena and started a punishing pace of thrusting in and out while bending her fingers to reach her g-spot every time as her thumb kept on mercilessly circling on her clit. Kara used her mouth to latch onto one of Lena’s nipples again as the brunette’s moans became more and more high pitched the more Kara went on with her ministrations.

Kara felt Lena’s legs closing in around her as the brunette trembled and bucked her hips against her with reckless abandon. Lena finally fell over the edge after a particularly hard thrust and her walls clamped Kara’s fingers as the blonde helped her ride out her orgasm.

Kara let Lena’s nipple go with a pop as well as took her fingers out before bringing them to her lips and was about to lick them clean when Lena grabbed her wrist and brought her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean with a sinful moan.

“You know,” Lena started as she unbuttoned Kara’s shirt and pants. “When I saw you coming in this morning with your uniform, it took everything I had in me not to take you aside and fuck you right there and then.” The brunette said as she licked the column of Kara’s neck from the bottom to the top, right behind her ear.

“You were so damn sexy.” She added before nipping at the shell of the blonde’s ear.

“Your uniform does sinful things to me.” Lena purred then grabbed Kara’s breasts and kneaded them, eliciting a moan from the very turned on blonde.

“Please.” Kara whined as she thrust her hips against Lena in hopes to get some friction.

“I wanted you to have your way with me,” Lena hiked one hand down into Kara’s pants and unbuttoned it before she slipped her hand under her panties and started doing circles on her clit.

“I wanted you to bend me over and fuck me senseless on my desk.” She added some pressure and leaned down to kiss Kara while the blonde moaned in ecstasy against her lips, her hips bucking against Lena’s hand. Kara grabbed Lena’s ass and moaned louder against her lips, feeling that familiar heat coil in her lower abdomen, meaning her orgasm was coming very fast. Just then, Lena stopped circling her clit and thrust two fingers deep inside her and started thrusting at a fast pace, eliciting a guttural groan from Kara.

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you’re writhing under me like that, I want to see you come. Please come for me baby.” Lena demanded and it seemed to have been what Kara needed to fall over the edge, shaking and groaning as her orgasm wrecked through her body.

Once Kara came down from her high, Lena took her fingers out of her before bringing them to her lips when Kara took her wrist and brought Lena’s fingers to her mouth then licked them clean.

“It’s only fair.” Kara winked then smirked at her wife who chuckled and started buttoning herself again while still straddling Kara, who was still catching her breath from her previous orgasm.

Once Lena was done making herself somewhat presentable again, she started buttoning Kara up as well. At the last button on Kara’s shirt, Lena smiled and leaned down to kiss her wife gently on the lips before finishing buttoning it up.

“A pleasure having lunch with you, Mrs Mercer.” Lena smiled down at her and Kara couldn’t help but bite her lip and think of just how lucky she was to have Lena as her wife.

“I love you, Elena.” Kara said with the goofiest smile on her face and saw her wife’s face soften at her tender words.

“I love you, Kara.” Lena said as she cupped Kara’s cheeks and kissed her once more.

Kara helped Lena out of the car and gave her her coat and handbag before closing the door behind her.

“Would you be able to look into something for me?” Kara asked her wife.

“Of course, what is it?”

“It’s Henshaw. I remember him, I couldn’t before because I never saw his face but something he said back there triggered a memory. He was one of the people who abducted me and tortured me.” Kara confessed and saw Lena’s eyes widen.

“I know who he is. We’ll discuss about this tonight, but for the time being don’t worry, keep the plan going.” Lena said and Kara nodded, trusting her completely. They kissed one more time before Lena walked back into the club.

Kara checked that Lena was inside the club before hopping back inside her car and driving back to work, she was back in less than fifteen minutes and was met with three set of eyes looking at her expectantly. It’s Imra that broke the silence first.

“Where were you? What took you so long?” The brunette asked as Felicity and Mike looked at her with knowing smirks.

“I was being lunch.” Kara simply answered before turning around and walking toward the lockers to take a shower and change herself.

“Don’t you mean eating lunch?” Imra asked again as Kara already had her back turned to them and the blonde shook her head.

“Sure.” Was all she said and she heard Imra whisper as she walked away.

“Isn’t she married?! I’m sure I saw a ring!” Imra whispered and Kara couldn’t help a chuckle as she opened the door leading to the lockers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m really sorry about last chapter, it was so big and full of plot twists and informations, it was a lot but very much needed. We are getting close to the end!
> 
> Any idea who the Black Widow might be?


	9. The Informant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more infos on Henshaw  
> We get shady and scary ish Henshaw  
> We get Lena and Kara having some well deserved me-time  
> We get badass Lena  
> We get a new character introduced  
> We have an old acquaintance of Kara coming back in the plot :)

**Black Widow**

  
**The Informant**

  
Kara came home that night to Lena waiting for her in the living room. She was sat in a chair and had her forearm laying against the wooden table, a closed file was in front of her.

“Hi, darling.” Lena greeted her with a soft smile as Kara neared her and leaned down to kiss her.

“Hey, you. Was is this?” Kara asked as she pointed toward the file on the table.

“This is what I told you we’d be talking about.” Lena answered as she went to grab the file and gave it to Kara. “You asked me to look into Henshaw.” Lena started.

“And you told me you knew him.” Kara finished and opened the file. Hank Hanshaw. He used to work for Lionel but was fired when Lionel realized he had been working for Lillian.

That’s why Lena knew his name back in the interrogation room. She probably saw him more than once when she was younger and remembered him. Kara sat down next to Lena and looked at the entirety of the file, Henshaw was an ex military, hurt in combat, when the Luthors hired him to take care of their children. After a few years around them he became a wild card and had Lena almost killed twice before Lionel realized he did it on purpose by Lillian’s orders.

“So he is working for Lillian.” Kara assumed and sighed when Lena nodded. “This isn’t good, that means two things. Lillian is part of the group that wanted me dead as well and she knows I’m alive.” Kara said and saw Lena tense at the mention of her lover’s close encounter with death.

“Yes. But there’s one thing that doesn’t add up. I don’t get your parents’ involvement in all of this.” Lena reasoned and Kara nodded, that was true. Her parents were in this somewhere somehow but Kara didn’t know why or which way they were involved.

“I don’t like this. We’re in the dark about too many things.” Kara huffed in frustration and threw the opened file on the table.

“It’s alright, Kara. We’ll find a solution and everything will be well, I’m sure of it.” Lena said in a reassuring tone then got up and went behind Kara to massage her shoulders. “I’ll do what I’m good at and find out what is happening, okay?” Lena bent down and kissed Kara’s cheek before laying her chin on her shoulders and wrapping her arms around the blonde.

“Yeah. But be careful, if my parents are in this someway they’ll try to double cross everyone.” Kara sighed again as she grew more and more frustrated about the people she used to call family.

“I’ll be careful. But right now it’s you who needs to the most careful. We can’t allow Henshaw to know about anything that’s going on or that you got your memories back. It would be too dangerous.” Lena warned and Kara nodded.

“I mean, with the stunt you pulled back there, indirectly asking me to be your lunch in front of Henshaw is going to make Lillian go nuts that’s for sure.” Kara said and the couple chuckled at Lena’s antics.

“You were too irresistible back there.” Lena purred and kissed the column of Kara’s neck, making the blonde moan, before moving away and starting to walk toward the stairs leading to their bedroom. Kara turned around just in time to see her wife rolling her hips deliciously.

The blonde abandoned the file and every worries that went with it in order to run after Lena upstairs only to find the brunette entering the bathroom. Kara stopped by the door and observed as her wife undressed herself before hopping into the slowly filling bathtub.

Kara walked into the bathroom and went to the cabinet under the sinks and pulled a scented candle out then lit it before putting it on the edge of the counter. She looked around and sighed happily when she found a small stool they always kept in there. She took it and out it behind Lena’s head and sat on it.

“What are you doing? Aren’t you going in with me?” Lena’s velvety voice echoed in the bathroom as Kara settled herself before thinking about Lena’s offer and undressing herself then hopping into the bathtub, sitting comfortably behind Lena.

“Alright. I’m going to give you a massage. You’re going to relax and enjoy your bath and I’m going to try and release all that tension in your shoulders.” Kara explained as she reached in one of the wicker baskets onto her left and took a massage oil out, spread some on her hand and warmed it before gently starting to massage Lena.

Lena moaned as Kara started to work the knots on her shoulders and leaned against her wife.

“You are an angel, my love.” Lena mumbled with her eyes closed, enjoying Kara’s ministrations and Kara smiled warmly at her. She leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s head.

“You deserve some me-time. To rest a bit, and enjoy your evening.” Kara kisses her again before focusing back on massaging her shoulders.

The two women remained in the bathroom for a about an hour before Kara got up, took two warmed up towels, enveloppes herself in one and grabbed Lena’s hand to help her out of the bathtub before wrapping the other towel around her. The blonde turned her wife around to be face to face with her and wrapped her arms around her before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

“Thank you.” Lena whispered against Kara’s lips before kissing her again.

“It was my pleasure.” Kara winked as she took them to their bedroom. The blonde dropped her wife on the bed and turned around to walk toward the walk-in closet to fetch some pajamas for her and Lena.

Kara returned by the bed to see her wife had decided air drying was a great idea.

“Here. Let me.” Kara said as she moved forward the foot of the bed and helped Lena put her shirt and bottoms on, kissing every bit of uncovered skin while doing so.

“Thank you, darling.” Lena said as she got up on her feet and pressed a kiss above Kara’s heart before the blonde dressed herself and Lena took her hand to bring her downstairs to eat a bit before going to bed.

“So, what do you have in mind about Henshaw and Lillian? Do we know if Lex is part of it too? Do we know how to handle my parents?” Kara asked as she popped a piece of bread in her mouth.

“We need to keep it on the low. We can’t allow Lillian to know that you’re back to your old self and that you’re helping us again. And it can’t be Lex. You knew him, he never liked being anywhere near anything related to the mob; he was only there because Lillian pressured him to. Now that he’s sick he-“

“He’s sick?! What-“

“Yes. Cancer. He’s being treated but was very clear to Lillian that he wouldn’t be part of anything anymore. He’s taking his treatment in Switzerland.” Lena explained and Kara saw the pained look on her face. Lena’s brother always was someone she looked up to, whether it be in the strength he showed or the mercy he had toward his mother’s enemies. Kara had met Lex multiple times. He was nothing like the medias painted him to be. He was kind, loving and very down to earth, always there for his baby sister and ready to die for her.

“I’m so sorry, Elena.” Kara walked around the table and wrapped Lena into a hug. “I know how much he means to you.”

“He does mean a lot. He’ll be okay, he’s being treated and he’ll be okay. I have to believe he will. I have to believe it.” Lena murmured against Kara’s skin as she let herself melt against her wife.

“He will be. They have the best treatment centers there. He’s in good hands. What kind of cancer does he have? Do you know if there’s a chance he will defeat it?” Kara asked as she rocked Lena gently from left to right.

“Leukemia. He’s on the way to recovery as we speak but he’s still taking treatments to make sure the cancer hasn’t migrated to his brain. Hopefully by the end of the year he’ll be back in good health.” Lena said and Kara nodded.

They finished eating in silence, Lena still holding Kara close and went to bed some time later after cleaning their dishes and putting the food back in the fridge and onto the shelves.

The last two days of the week were spent with Kara building a case against the Black Widow as well as the Luthors and the Zorels while Lena remained at The World and dealt with the latest operations Lillian wanted her to take care of.

Kara came in on Friday morning with the team having a lead on how to find the Black Widow as well as a way to eventually catch the two mob families.

“What do you have for me, guys?” Kara asked as she walked toward Felicity’s desk.

“We found the name of a new blacklister.” Imra said when Kara was within earshot. “Have you ever heard of The Informant?” Imra asked and Kara slowed her steps and tilted her head to the side.

“It rings a bell, I’ve heard this name before. Why?” Kara asked as she sat on a high chair next to Felicity who eyed her with worry.

“Because this blacklister has the ability to learn about everything, know about everyone and find every bit of information we don’t even know exists. Only problem is, we don’t know who it is yet.” Imra explained and Kara nodded.

“We can try to set a trap? Say that we need vital information about a mob family member, whichever it is and demand that the informant help?” Mike proposed but Felicity shook her head.

“It can’t be that easy. You probably have to be a criminal yourself or at least know one in order to be put into contact with someone who can tell The Informant about your case. It’s always someone knowing someone in their world. Never direct.” Felicity explained and Kara nodded again. She was right, you’re never contacted directly when someone wants to do business with you. It’s always a contact of the person you want to reach that meets with you and then reaches out to whoever you want to associate with.

“Well then does anyone know any criminal who could do us a favor?” Mike asked and looked around, deflating when everyone shook their head.

“Agent Danvers.” Henshaw surprises them all and they jumped then turned around to see Henshaw with his arms crossed. “You will pay a visit to Lena Luthor. We know she holds the blacklist and has the means to help. She somehow took a liking to you so use it to your advantage. You’ll make sure she tells us how to reach The Informant.” Henshaw spat his order and turned back around then went into his office.

“I don’t like this man. He gives me odd vibes.” Imra broke the silence and Mike, Felicity and Kara shrugged.

“We can’t do much about him.” Kara said and Imra sighed.

“I know, I just don’t know why but there’s something shady about him.” Imra said as she went back to her own desk.

“Did you find anything?” Felicity asked as Imra was out of earshot.

“About what?” Kara asked, frowning at Felicity.

“About him, about who did this to you.” Mike explained and Kara sighed then nodded.

“He’s working with Lillian. Which means we can’t trust him on anything. As for who did this to me, I just know he’s part of it which also means Lillian is probably behind it all. Why though? Her motives? I have no idea.” Kara explained and saw the pained look on her friends’ faces.

“I’m sorry.” Felicity said as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure out how to take them out and be rid of them for good. They won’t hurt any of us ever again.” Mike said with conviction and Kara smiled her thanks to him.

“I guess I have to make a visit to our favorite mob lady. I’ll be back this afternoon probably.” Kara said before getting up and heading towards the garage where she took her car and drove to The World.

Once there, she locked eyes with the bouncer who nodded and let her in immediately but stopped her as she went inside.

“Mrs Luthor is here. Be careful.” He informed her and Kara’s eyes widened.

“Lillian is here?” Kara asked, panic rising at the thought of Lena having to deal with Lillian alone.

“Yes. Be careful. Miss Luthor told me to tell you if you came. They’re in her office.” The guard informed her and Kara nodded.

“Thank you, James.” Kara said as she went in and walked quickly to where Lena’s office was. She stopped when she heard raised voices behind the office door.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m working on the business my father left for me and that’s just it.” Lena spoke alarmingly calmly at her mother, whom Kara heard sigh loudly.

“Don’t play dumb with me Lena. I know Kara is in this city. I know you will try to do everything to have your precious scum back. We can’t have that. The Luthor’s reputation is on the line here. We can’t have a Zor-El seen with you and if it does happen, know that next time I won’t miss.” Lillian threatened and Kara went livid behind the door as she started to understand the weight of Lillian’s words.

“Is that a threat I’m hearing? Because if so I wouldn’t mind reminding you who’s in charge here. And I know what you did. What her parents did. You are all worthless pathetic assholes that I will take pleasure in decimating.” Lena once again expressed her anger in an alarmingly calm voice and Kara smirked, that’s her girl.

“Good, if you know what we did, then I’ll repeat myself, I won’t hesitate to do it again. If she so much as breathes your way, I will end her. And this time, her parents won’t be there to tell me that it’s better to just erase her memories. I will erase her from the surface of earth and you’ll be none the wiser for it.” Lillian said calmly and it sent chills down Kara’s spine. What did she say about her parents? Why does that mean next time she won’t listen to their advice? Were they a part of the plan all along? And if they were, why?!

“I don’t like how you’re threatening me. It seems I have to repeat myself as well. I’m the boss here, you seem to have forgotten that. You’re not a Luthor, you never have been and you never will be. You never were the boss of anything but Henshaw. And yes, I know who he is and what he does. And I’m going to be telling you another thing, if he so much as touches a hair on Kara’s head or does something shady I will have him taken care of by your old friend.” Lena threatened and Kara felt the tension rise.

“The Black Widow.” Lillian spat the name as if it was fire in her mouth. “You know who they are?” The woman asked and Kara could only guess Lena either nodded, shrugged or shook her head.

“That’s something you’ll either die finding out or simply will die never having found out. Either way, whoever knows the Black Widow’s identity ends up disappearing from the surface of earth and everyone knows that. Now if you want to try and find out who they are be my guest, I could do with never seeing your face again. Make sure to bring Kara’s parents with you so that I won’t have to deal with them either.” Lena said and must’ve motioned for Lillian to go because next thing Kara knew, she had to hurry and find a hiding place to not be found by Lillian.

Once she was sure Lillian was outside somewhere she couldn’t see her, Kara rushed to the office and unlocked it before rushing inside and sitting on the chair with a sigh of relief.

She spun in the chair as she waited for Lena to come back from wherever she was and stopped dead when she heard the door unlock and someone came in. Kara was unfortunately with her back to the door and felt goosebumps all over her body at the possibility of Lillian being back and inside somehow.

The person started walking excruciatingly slowly toward Kara and the blonde was now less and less sure the person was Lillian as she heard the familiar clicks of heels hitting the wooden floor. Whoever entered came from Kara’s right and as soon as the blonde saw the clothes of the mystery woman, she sighed in relief.

“Lena. I was scared for a moment you were someone else.” Kara said as she grabbed Lena’s waist and pulled her down on her laps.

“That’s my chair.” The brunette purred then kissed Kara on the lips. “Who did you think I was? You know no one except James, you or Sam can come inside this office.” Lena asked as she peppered Kara‘a cheeks with soft kisses.

“I don’t know. My mouth is feeling very jealous of me cheeks right now.” Kara mumbled and heard Lena chuckle before the brunette locked eyes with her.

“Is that so.” Lena purred and leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

Kara hummed and closed her eyes when Lena closed the small gap between their lips.

“How has your day been so far?” Kara asked as Lena sat herself comfortably on Kara’s lap and turned her computer on.

“Awful. Lillian came and then you came right when we were in a meeting, I was so scared she would find you. I know James must’ve told you to be careful but we never know with that witch. And now I need to take care of this new shipment that I’m sure will get caught by the port officers if I don’t find a way to make it go through incognito.” Lena explained and Kara nodded.

“I know I heard a bit of your conversation. And I can help for the shipment if you want.” Kara proposed and smiled when Lena nodded. They worked to find a solution to ensure the shipment’s safe arriving on US soil.l and found one about an hour into looking for it and Kara lifted her fist in triumph while Lena simple smiled and kissed her cheek lovingly.

“Thank you darling. Why did you come here in the middle of a work day for by the way?” Lena asked as they both cleaned her desk and opened the window to let some fresh air in.

“Yeah, uhm, the office is looking for The Informant.” Kara said nervously and saw Lena stop every movement then lift her head up slowly to look up at Kara.

“Why would they look for The Informant?”

“Because they think whoever hides behind The Informant can help them track the Black Widow.” Kara revealed and Lena nodded.

“Well, I know who we can call. But it’s going to be up to you if we do it or not.” Lena said and turned around to face Kara, an eyebrow raised expectantly and Kara already knew who it was without Lena even uttering their name.

“Please don’t say-“

“You need to call Alex.” Lena said and motioned for Kara to sit down then gave her a burner.

“I thought you said it would be up to me whether or not we called her.” The blonde pouted and Lena raised a brow at her.

“Did I? I’m sorry. I meant it wasn’t up to you. Call her. It’ll be fine Kara.” Lena reassured her and Kara sighed, resigning herself then dialed the still familiar number before putting it to her ear and waited for Alex to pick up.

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey Alex, it’s Kara, we need your help.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments you left, your remarks and ideas are my muse!
> 
> We are getting closer to the big reveal! Hang on tight!


	10. Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a cute Lena/Kara/Alex Moment. We get our fave protagonists plotting to end the evil doers!  
> We get funny Mike/Felicity/Kara interaction

**Black Widow**

**Husband**

Alex was there barely an hour later, she entered the club with unease written all over her face and tensed when she saw Kara. The blonde walked confidently toward her best friend and engulfed her in a hug without any second thought. The auburn haired woman returned it with a sigh of relief leaving her lips as she did so.

“I’m sorry I haven’t called earlier. I meant to. There were just so many things that were piling up and next thing I knew it had been two months.” Kara said and hugged Alex tighter.

“It’s fine Kara, you told me you needed time. What I told you must’ve been a lot to take in. I’m glad you decided to call.” Alex answered and Kara smiled against her friend’s shoulder.

“I wish it were under better circumstances.” Kara whispered before letting go of her friend at the sound of familiar heels making their way toward them.

Alex straightened her posture and smiled at the person behind Kara.

“Hello, Elena. How can I help?” Alex asked and Kara felt an arm slide around her waist.

“Hello, Alex. Thank you for coming on such short notice.” Lena said and slid her hand into Kara’s before leading the two friends back into her office.

Alex sat down next to Kara as Lena filled three glasses with her finest scotch then gave the first two to Kara and Alex before taking the last one for herself then sat down on her chair.

Alex took a sip of her drink and her eyes widened. “This is good. Where did you get this?”

“A Scottish friend of mine gave it to me when I was visiting Edinburgh a few years back. I’m afraid you won’t be able to find it anywhere.” Lena smirked with a raised eyebrow as Alex frowned.

“I’m very jealous right now, Mercer. Anyway, how can I help you two?” Alex said as she put her glass on the desk and intertwined her fingers.

“Kara’s task force are looking for The Informant.” Lena informed Alex who nodded slowly.

“So you need me to go on with the plan?” Alex asked and Lena nodded while Kara looked at her with wide eyes.

“How do you know about the plan? Are we compromised?” Kara asked the first question to Alex then turned to ask the second to her wife.

“Calm down. You’re not compromised, Kara. Remember once upon a long time ago when I told you I had a girlfriend but I didn’t tell you who it was and you made a big fuss about it?” Alex said with a smirk while Lena was hiding her own amusement behind her glass of scotch.

“Yeah. Still mad about it by the way. Why? Is it Felicity?” Kara asked, her curiosity picked.

“She’s still with Oliver, Kara.” Alex chuckled, mirth shining in her eyes as Kara struggled to find out who her best friend could be dating.

“Is it Imra?!” Kara whisper shouted and both Lena and Alex laughed good heartedly.

“No. God no, Mike would kill any of us if we got close to his beloved.” Alex shook her head and looked at Kara expectantly.

“Don’t tell me you got back with Maggie please.” Kara clasped her hands together in a begging manner and looked at Alex with worry.

“No. No, no, no. I’ve made that mistake once and paid the price.” Alex shook her head and Kara put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“It’s okay. You were in love, if the same situation had happened to me with Lena I would’ve done exactly like you.” Kara smiled warmly at her best friend who smiled back gracefully.

“What happened with this Maggie?” Lena asked and Kara turned around to see her wife frowning. Kara smiled apologetically, knowing that her wife didn’t like when people started a conversation in front of her and didn’t involve her in it. She was right though, what was the point? If you want to talk to someone privately don’t do it in front of others.

“It’s an ex of mine. We were together for some time when she realized she wasn’t ready for commitment. So she left and I was in a very bad shape for quite some time. Then she came back, telling me she wanted to start again, to try. Only to leave me again later with the same excuse.” Alex explained and Lena gave her a pained look.

“I’m sorry. She seems like an asshole.” Lena said with a frown but Alex shook her head.

“No. She’s not even an asshole. She was kind and warm hearted and down to earth and she came to me the moment she felt it was over. Didn’t lead me on for months and came back the second time with clear intentions, I’m the one who shouldn’t have accepted the second time around.” Alex said and Lena nodded.

“So who’re you with then?” Kara asked, vibrating with excitement as her best friend smiled and her cheeks reddened.

“It’s Sam.” Alex confessed and Lena smirked proudly as Kara grapes in shock.

“Sam? Our Sam? The Sam that-“

“Yes.” Alex interrupted Kara before she could start a ramble and nodded slowly. “This Sam. I had lost touch with all of our friends after what happened to you. I was threatened to not make any form of contact with any of them so when Lena called me one day and told me she knew and she wanted you back I started seeing them again and rekindled my friendship with Sam. It eventually became more, obviously, but it’s pretty recent.” Alex said and chuckled when Kara was clapping her hands excitedly by the end.

“I’m so happy for you both!” Kara said and launched herself onto Alex to hug her tightly.

“Thank you. So to resume to where we left, I know about the plan and I think I can help. Tell me everything that’s happened so far.” Alex sat back and Kara took a bit sip of her drink before putting it down on the desk and left Lena to do the talking.

“So far, we know that Henshaw and Lillian are trying to have the Black Widow killed as well as get me out of the picture. They know kara is back and came to warn me to stay away. We know Kara’s parents are in it too somehow but don’t know exactly why. That’s pretty much it actually. We don’t know much.” Lena said with a frown and Kara sighed.

“That’s pretty pathetic.” Kara added with a frown of her own.

“Only your mother is working with Lillian. Your father, he- the Black Widow took care of him right after you were taken away.” Alex explained and lowered her head in respect.

“Oh.” Kara said and looked up at Lena to see her wife nod once and Kara nodded in return. “Okay. Well, I uhm- that only leaves my mom then.” Kara cleared her throat and straightened her back.

“We need the plan to move forward and fast.” Lena said, giving Kara time to take in what was just said. “I don’t know what they’re planning but I can feel it’s not good. They’re closing in on the Black Widow with Lillian having Henshaw at the head of the task force it can’t be any good. We already set the first step of the plan by informing Henshaw that I held the blacklist, now they’re looking for The Informant because thanks to Imra I believe, they think this blacklister knows who the Black Widow is or can reach them. We need someone to play the role of The Informant.” Lena said and looked expectantly at Alex.

“So you want me to play The Informant? But why? And why not just ask the real Informant?” Alex asked as she took a notepad out and started making notes.

“Yes, you need to act as The Informant and make sure you tell them that the Black Widow isn’t just one person and they are coming for Lillian Luthor and Alura Zor-El.” Lena explained and Alex nodded as she wrote down her instructions.

“Okay. You know I know you avoided my last question right?” Alex said as she put her notepad and pen back in her pockets.

“I know. The answer is pretty obvious though, isn’t it? They already know I hold the Blacklist, which makes me invaluable. But if they learn I’m one of the most important blacklisters too? They’ll try to catch me and torture me the way they did to Kara and it can never end well. That’s why you have to do it. But don’t worry, you’ll never be in direct contact with them. I’ll never put you in harms way.” Lena explained and Alex nodded once again.

“Okay that sounds plausible. When do I need to do it?”

“Monday would be good.” This time it was Kara who talked, the blonde looked at her wife for confirmation and smiled when the brunette nodded.

“Okay, it’ll be done by Monday evening.” Alex got up and the couple followed suit, leading Alex outside the office and back downstairs where the main room was bustling with workers and patrons eating their lunch.

“How would you like your payement?” Lena asked as she held hands with Kara and led Alex back outside to where her motorcycle was.

“I’m doing this as a favor, don’t worry about payment just worry about staying alive and ending this all once and for all.” Alex winked as she put her helmet on and hopped onto her motorcycle before speeding off.

“Would you like to come back inside, Agent?” Lena asked with a smirk dancing on her painted lips.

“I don’t know, I really should go back to work. I took a lot more time than I should have.” Kara pouted as Lena sighed.

“Have you even eaten yet? Please come and eat with me. I’ll send an email telling them I kidnapped you for two hours.” Lena bargained and Kara felt her resolve fading as Lena slowly pulled her inside her club.

“Fine.” Kara huffed and smiled when Lena’s eyes danced with mirth. “If I get fired it’ll be on you.” Kara said as she gently pushed Lena and stole a kiss from her.

“Don’t worry, darling. I’m sure I’ll find something for you to do.” Lena smirked, walked toward the main area and stopped a waiter who was going back to the kitchens.

“Roy, how is it going?” Lena asked as Kara arrived by her side and slid her hand to rest at the small of her wife’s back.

“Hello Miss Luthor, it’s going well so far. We’re not running everywhere so it’s fine by me.” The young man chuckled and Lena gave him a soft smile.

“Would you be able to go ask the cook to prepare a meal for me a my guest?” Lena asked and the young man nodded.

“Of course miss, what can we get you?” He asked as he took his notepad and pen out, ready to write down their order.

“I’ll take today’s red with the salmon and steamed vegetables and my guest will take the same but instead of steamed vegetables make it mashed.” Lena ordered and gave her thanks before leading Kara back to her office.

“Don’t worry it won’t take long to cook.” Lena said as they both sat in front of the other, Lena’s desk separating them.

“It’s fine. Henshaw sent me here anyway. If he wanted it to be quick he should’ve sent someone else.” Kara winked.

“True. I wanted to speak to you about something.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“It’s about this weekend. I’ve had this idea of all of our group going into some city like San Diego and spend the weekend at the beach or the arcades or something of the sort. Like old times.” Lena suggested and Kara smiled brightly at the idea.

“This is a very good idea. Want me to ask Mike and Felicity if they’re good for this weekend?” Kara proposed and Lena nodded.

“Yes. And tell them that if it’s too sudden we can do it the following weekend.” Lena said and Kara nodded. The blonde got up and went next to Lena in order to look for houses big enough to have everyone in it.

They were looking at a particularly nice one when they heard a knock. Kara walked to the door and opened it to reveal a waiter holding a tray with their glasses of wine and plates. Kara let them in and observed as they elegantly served the glasses and put the plates down on the desk before respectfully bowing to Lena then headed out.

Kara brought a chair next to Lena’s and the couple kept on looking for houses to rent while eating.

It was the middle of the afternoon and less than two hours before Kara’s shift is over when the blonde finally came back to the base whistling and hands in her pockets. The blonde checked that Henshaw was out of sight before walking toward her friends.

“Hello earthlings. I come in peace.” Kara announced herself and three sets of eyes looked up with mirth in them.

“Did you get laid?” Was Mike’s first question and Kara simply rolled her eyes as a form of answer.

“You got to see Miss Luthor?” Imra asked and Kara hummed in agreement while nodding.

“That’s good. What did she tell you about The Informant?” Felicity asked as she opened a file on her computer to take notes.

“She told me The Informant would be making contact with us by Monday evening. Nothing more. She also told me to not try to track them because it’ll back fire. Whatever that means.” Kara explained and Felicity nodded as she kept on typing when Mike blanched next to her. Kara frowned at Mike who simply pointed behind her, she turned around to see Henshaw a few meters away from them glaring at Kara.

“Agent Danvers. In my office. Agent Smoak, you will track The Informant when they call. We have enough firewalls to protect us from an eventual attack.” Henshaw said as he walked to his office and Kara was forced to follow behind.

Once inside Henshaw’s office, Kara sat down in front of him and didn’t utter a word, simply staring at him as he did the same.

“Do you think this is some sort of game?” Henshaw finally broke the silence and Kara frowned.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, cautious around the man.

“You and Miss Luthor. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. Last time she was here she literally had eye sex with you and you ran toward her to go god knows what. And today was a test to see what would happen. I gave you a simple task and it took you all but four hours to accomplish it. Do I even want to know what you were doing for so long?” Henshaw was more and more exasperated as his mini monologue went on.

Kara sat there trying to remain as calm as possible. If Henshaw knew about all this, it meant Lillian knew too. And if Lillian knew, that meant Lena and her were in great danger.

“First of all it’s extremely rude of you to assume I would whore myself to this filthy criminal.” Kara said, hoping her harsh words would have Henshaw and Lillian backing off. “Second of all, last time I only took her back to her club and today was just so long because she had been in a meeting when I arrived and offered me lunch while we talked. If you’re not happy with it you shouldn’t have given me the task to begin with.” Kara spat and saw Henshaw swallow before the man slowly nodded.

“Don’t take me for a fool Miss Danvers. You have a hickey.” Henshaw accused and Kara raised a brow. Lena had been a bit rough the night before.

“I‘ll tell my husband to go easy next time, sir.” Kara lied. She raised a brow at Henshaw’s shocked expression but the man caught himself quickly and regained a neutral expression before speaking to Kara.

“That would be preferable. I do not condone this kind of markings on one’s skin. You’re a federal agent, not a sales maker at Forever 21.” Henshaw said and it took everything Kara had in her to not burst out laughing.

Forever 21, really? That’s funny. Kara had never been there. Hers and Lena’s styles were more.. grungy, hipster or maybe goth sometimes when Lena felt like it.

“Yes sir.” Kara nodded politely and got up when she was shooed out of his office. She walked back down where the trio still was and came near them with a smile.

“So apparently I look like a Forever 21 sales maker.” Kara announced as she neared her friends who all burst out laughing.

“What the hell does that mean?!” Felicity said through her laughter and Kara shrugged before showing a big hickey on the lower part of her neck, near her collarbone.

“Oh man that’s a big hickey. Why did he ask you in his office?” Imra said as she sat down next to Felicity.

“Because apparently I’m having extra curricular activities with a certain mobster.” Kara raised a brow and chuckled at the three shocked faces looking her way.

“I mean last time you pulled a really weird stunt. Maybe it’s what ticked him off.” Imra said, referencing to when Kara brought Lena back to her club after her interrogation.

“Yes. If I wasn’t happily married I would’ve totally banged her in all honesty but well,” Kara shrugged and lifted her left hand to show the golden ring.

“It’s weird, I didn’t see you wearing it when you first started.” Imra remarked and Mike and Felicity exchanged alarmed looks but Kara simply nodded.

“I’m a very private person. So at first I didn’t put my ring on because it was nobody’s business, and in this line of work, you never know who you stumble upon and who knows what they can do with the knowledge that you have a significant other. But then my husband kind of noticed the ring was gone and asked that I put it back on.” Kara shrugged and Imra nodded.

“How not patronizing of him.” Imra said sarcastically and Kara laughed.

“Yeah, we do what we can. He’s a good guy.” Kara said and Imra nodded before she excused herself to go take a shower and the trio was left still by Felicity’s desk.

“You should’ve seen Henshaw’s face guys.” The trio chuckled and shook their heads amusedly. “Oh! Before I forget. What’re you doing this weekend?” Kara asked and looked at her friends.

“Nothing. Probably hang with Oliver, why?” Felicity asked and Kara looked at Mike who just shrugged.

“Lena and I thought it’d be good to reunite the clan and planned on renting a house in San Diego. Would you like to come?” Kara asked excitedly and Felicity’s own eyes widened in excitement as she nodded while Mike did the same with a simple smirk.

“That’s a good idea, Mercer. I’m in.” Mike said and felicity agreed too, already sending a message to Oliver to tell him to pack for the weekend.

“Oh Mike, your wife can’t come.” Kara warned, not wanting to see Imra arrive with a few of the most notorious criminals on earth.

“She’s not my wife, Kara.” Mike sighed and slipped his hands in his pockets rather forcefully. That either meant he didn’t propose but wanted to and couldn’t find the right time or that he did and she said no but they’re somehow still together. Kara went with option A. He hadn’t proposed yet.

“What?! But how long have you two been together?” Kara asked and heard Felicity trying to stifle her laughter behind her.

“A year? A year and a half approximately.” The brunette guy shrugged and Kara squinted at him.

“No Mike that’s not correct. Do you like her?” Kara started.

“Yes.”

“Do you want kids with her?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you see yourself dying next to her?”

“Well I mean, not right now but eventually. When I’m old.”

“That’s what I meant. Okay but, why then?! Don’t you remember what the holy mother say?!” Kara asked, putting her closed fists on her hips.

“I’m not doing this, Kara!” Mike warned but Kara was having too much fun at this point to stop.

“What does the Holy Mother say, Mike?” Kara asked impatiently and they heard Felicity five the answer behind them.

“If you like it you should put a ring on it!” Felicity said while singing and Kara did a pose at the end for effect. Mike looked between pissed and amused as he crossed his arms but let out a sigh followed by a chuckled.

“I hate you guys. Beyoncé is not a reference in terms of relationships. You can’t use her lyrics as life choices.” Mike said, and Kara squinted, again.

“Is that- is that Mike being- wise?!” Kara feigned being shocked and looked back at Felicity who was full on laughing now.

“Fuck off, Mercer. I’m right and you know it.” Mike said and hit Kara’s shoulder amicably.

“I don’t know, worked for me.” Kara shrugged and winked at her friend who sighed again but this time louder and more dramatically, exactly the way he did when they were younger.

“Worked for me too.” Felicity added with a soft laugh.

“You know what. I just- fuck off guys.” Mike laughed and pushed Kara a bit against Felicity.

“Yeah. We’ll talk about it this weekend. I was serious though, chick can’t come. It’ll be too dangerous and exposing for everyone. Especially us three.” Kara said with a raised finger then poked Mike’s chest when he was close enough.

“Oh and what am I supposed to tell her? Me and my friends are going on a weekend vacations but you can’t come?” Mike said and Kara shook her head.

“No no, not like that Mikey. You go more like, ‘hey, my old friends want to have a reunion this weekend but it’s friends only. No wives or husbands or significant others allowed unless they are part of the group. I was wondering if you would mind me going? I can stay with you if you’d prefer you’re more important than a weekend with my friends.’ Said like that she’ll think she has a choice and she’ll melt at you saying you’re her top priority.” Kara smiled at Mike who just gasped at her.

“Can you write that down for me?” Mike asked and Kara laughed and nodded, taking a pen and piece of paper then writing down what she had just said.

“Kara, can you do me a favor and wait for us all to be here to tell Lena about your wonderful husband? I wanna see her face.” Felicity said with a chuckle and Kara laughed.

“Yes. That promises to be fun.” Kara chuckled and went to her own desk.

After that, they all did some paperwork and prepared themselves to go back home. Kara didn’t even take a shower, not wanting to risk Henshaw finding her and asking her to pull more hours, then rushed to her car and was home at the manor in thirty five minutes. She went inside and thought of asking Lena if it was okay for her to move the rest of her uff from her house to the mansion.

Lena was nowhere to be found in the mansion and Kara guesses she was held up at work so she used that time alone to make herself some tea and drink it in front of the news before going upstairs in their room and taking a shower.

She got out of it about fifteen minutes later, a towel around her waist and nothing else. She went out of the bathroom and toward the walk-in closet when she felt eyes in her. She turned her head to see Lena looking her up and down with hungry eyes. Kara stopped dead in her tracks and let Lena stalk slowly toward her.

Once Lena was in a touching distance, she looked up at Kara and bit her lower lip.

“You could’ve waited for me.” Lena pouted and Kara swallowed. This woman will be the death of her, and she won’t be heard complaining.

“I didn’t know when you’d be back home. I’m sorry.” Kara apologized and sucked a shallow breath of air in when her wife racked her fingers on her abs.

Lena threw herself at Kara and kissed her passionately as she gripped her ass cheek with one hand. Kara moaned against Lena’s lips, the brunette taking advantage of it to slip her tongue past her lips in order to deepen the kiss.

Kara found good use of her arms and grabbed her wife’s bottom before kneading it, eliciting sinful noises from the brunette. After some time, Kara let go of Lena’s butt and went to unbutton her shirt then threw it unceremoniously across the room before unclasping her bra and doing the same with it. She pulled her flush against her and both women gasped then moaned at the feeling of naked skin against their own.

Kara wrapped an arm around Lena and started walking forward until they hit a surface and Lena arched into her, Kara groaned and let go of kiss-swollen lips in order to kiss Lena’s neck.

“Fuck.” Lena whispered as she rocked her hips against Kara. “Bed. Now.” The brunette ordered and Kara complies immediately, lifting her wife up and walking toward their bed then put her down gently before crawling on top of her.

At a speed Kara didn’t expect, Lena turned them around and was on top of Kara, a smirk dancing on her lips as she lowered her head and took a nipple in her mouth while her hands took care of untying Kara’s towel.

Kara moaned and bucked against Lena’s as her wife mercilessly worked her body toward an orgasm. Lena let Kara’s nipple go with a pop and immediately went lower, not wasting time for any foreplay, also meaning Kara was in for a treat.

Lena laid down between Kara’s thighs and put both legs above her shoulders before taking Kara’s bundle of nerves in her mouth and started swirling her tongue around it.

“Fuck!” Kara shouted and brought a hand to Lena’s hair, gently pulling it as her wife was lapping at her at a fast rhythm. The brunette moaned against Kara’s center and Kara felt the vibrations in her lower abdomen. She started thrusting gently against Lena’s mouth and it didn’t take long for the blonde to feel the first tremors of her orgasm crash over her as Lena kept toying with her clit. The brunette lapped all she could as Kara came on her mouth and writhed in pleasure under her.

Once Kara started coming down from her high, Lena let go of her clit with a dirty pop sound and hiked up her body before leaning her naked chest on Kara’s and kissing her deeply.

“I guess you need cleaning again.” Lena wiggled her brows with a smirk and Kara chuckled.

“I guess I do.”


	11. San Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a nice weekend in San Diego and we learn a few more stuff about everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so truly sorry that I haven’t posted earlier! I was supposed to but then the stress of incoming exams had me completely focused on it and it only. But I’m back! Only today though then probably by the end of next week :) enjoy and sorry again for the wait!

**Black Widow**

**San Diego**

  
The next morning, Kara opened the mansion doors to welcome Felicity and Oliver inside. The couple decided it be more precautious if they all met first at the mansion before they took multiple of Kara’s and Lena’s cars to head to the airport.

“Hey guys! It’s so good to see you again, Oliver!” Kara said as they came in, engulfing the gruffly man in a hug.

“It’s nice to see you too, Kara.” Oliver pattes her back and Kara understood she was given the best of his physical affection so she let go of him and hugged Felicity who happily hugged her back.

“It’s so good to be able to hug you without being eyed suspiciously.” Felicity murmured and Kara laughed.

“It is! Now please go to the reception room. Lena is waiting for you there.” Kara said and helped Oliver carry the carry-ons as Felicity trotted toward the designated room and jumped on Lena to hug her.

“Hey, Mercer! Long time no see.” Felicity said with a smirk and kissed the brunette’s cheek before turning around and relieving Kara from her carrying duties.

Kara was about to join Lena’s side when the doorbell rung again. She excused herself and went to check who it was before opening it, a big smile plastered on her face.

“Sam! And Alex! I still can’t believe it! You guys look adorable together!” Kara said as she hugged Sam tightly before letting the brunette in and hugged her best friend.

“Please take good care of her. She’s suffered enough.” Kara murmured to Alex who nodded solemnly.

“I know. We’ll find a way, she’s in good hands with me.” Alex assured Kara and smiled warmly at her. Kara nodded and let her in before noticing someone else arriving, Mike.

“Mickey!” Kara yelled as the man arrived and heard him groan from the end of the alley.

“Stop calling me that!” He yelled back and trotted toward the door where he hugged Kara quickly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading inside. Kara closed the door behind her and went with Mike, Sam and Alex to the reception room where Felicity and Lena were engaged in an intense conversation about what seemed to be complicated science.

Kara took the opportunity to start and explain to their friends where they were going and how long the travel will take.

“We found this huge house by the beach, like, on the sand it’s insane! There’s enough space for all of us and Sara will probably join us later maybe on Sunday if she has time. We’re an hour and a half from our destination, which is Sam Diego.” Kara informed her friends who all nodded while Sam looked at her with shock.

“San Diego?” The brunette asked with raised brows, Pena must’ve heard them talking because she arrived behind Sam and squeezed her shoulder.

“Yes. San Diego. That way you can go and see your daughter.” Lena declared and everyone smiled warmly at the pained mother.

“Thank you guys, this means a lot. I haven’t seen her in ages.” Sam said with a tearful smile and sighed happily when Alex came to hug her shoulders from behind.

“We’ll find a way. You’ll get her back I promise.” Lena said with a serious frown and Sam nodded.

Ruby Arias was yet another victim of the ongoing war between the Zorel and Luthor families. She had been at the wrong place, at the wrong time and found herself quickly on the brink of death only then to be left paralyzed for the rest of her life, ruining Sam emotionally in the process.

“Alright! Let’s get this party started!” Kara exclaimed and everyone shouted before they all took their carry-ons and took a two of the couple’s cars in order to drive to the airport.

Once the cars were parked, the group walked passed security and hopped onto the private plane Lena had on standby. Two hours later, they were all back into two other cars on their way to the beach house [https://www.vrbo.com/3655327ha] Kara and Lena had rented for the occasion.

In the car, they called one another in order to discuss a bit what they are going to do about the situation in National City.

“The first part of the plan was already set. I say we move onto the next part.” Oliver said and everyone nodded in both cars.

“Okay but what’s the second part exactly?” Mike asked and Lena was the one to respond.

“Next step is to slowly make everyone around them disappear, starting by Henshaw. He’s becoming a pain in our asses by being around you three.” The brunette said and Kara hummed pensively.

“So we ask the Black Widow to take care of them?” Sam asked and everyone hummed in agreement.

“I’ll get in contact with them and Henshaw will be dealt with by Wednesday.” Kara added and looked at Sam in the backseat who nodded then at Lena who nodded as well.

“Okay. Now we only think about vacations and enjoy our stay.” Alex declared and everyone whooped and hung up before each car put their own music and raced to where the beach house was.

They arrived a bit before noon and everyone rushed in like children, everyone all but ran upstairs and started fighting to get the best room. Kara was about to join in when Lena grabbed her arm and pulled her closer before stealing a kiss.

“Let them fight, our bedroom is the other way.” The brunette winked and motioned to the other side of the corridor with her head before leading Kara down the corridor and onto another set of stairs and opened the only door to reveal a sumptuous bedroom. The brunette let Kara take it all in and put their suitcases down on the bed before walking toward her and wrapping her arms around her neck then kissed her lovingly on the lips.

“This is the best part.” Lena murmured against her lips and pulled her to the next closed door then opened it and revealed their bathroom. Kara gaped as she went inside and already imagined them huddled in the marbled bathtub with a glass of wine in their hands as Lena rests her head on Kara’s chest.

“Oh yeah I could definitely get used to this.” Kara murmured and smiled down at Lena when the brunette came and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“You like it?” Lena asked and Kara nodded slowly before leaning down and kissing Lena.

“Very much. This is amazing, Elena. I’m sure everyone is loving it. I mean have you seen the view?! And the pool!” Kara said excitedly as she led Lena toward the balcony and looked at the view, she could hear the ocean from where they were and the sun was high on the endless blue on the sea. Kara then looked down and admired the gardens and the magnificent pool where she knew she’d end up in by four this afternoon.

The couple unpacked and went back downstairs and met with their friends in the kitchen.

“So, we need to go grocery shopping guys.” Mike announced as he ended his quick sweep of the kitchen to find it obviously empty.

“Well do that. But first, where have you two been? We didn’t see Kara fight for that bedroom on the first floor. Where’s your bedroom?” Sam eyed them suspiciously and Kara bit her lip while Lena simply shrugged.

“I knew that you would all fight for this room but my favorite one if the one on the second floor. And I led Kara right to it while you were all fighting for the other one.” Lena said triumphantly and everyone groaned.

“Of course you’d know where the best room is. That’s cheating, Mercer.” Alex said with a pout and Sam went behind her to hug her and give her a chaste kiss.

“Don’t worry. We can still beat them to the swimming pool.” Sam said, north clear in her eyes as Alex’s widened.

“Have you seen Kara? Do you know her history with swimming pools?” Alex chuckled and pointed toward Kara who was looking ready to jump in all dressed as she gave Lena her phone and wallet.

“Yeah no calm down Kara we’ll go after we eat. I’m starving.” Felicity intervened and both Sam and Kara pouted as they were led by their partners toward the cars.

They went downtown and decided to eat at a small restaurant first before doing the grocery shopping. They returned to the beach house at around three and put away the food they bought before Kara all but rushed to their bedroom and changed into her swimsuit before rushing back downstairs and bombing into the swimming pool.

“Yes baby!” Kara yelled with both her fists in the air as she resurfaced then turned around to see Lena nearing her and swam to the poolside and leaned up when Lena smiled down at her. “Kiss?” Kara asked and Lena kneeled before obliging Kara and let the blonde give her a wet kiss.

“I’m going to change and I’ll join you.” Lena winked and went back inside while Kara used some alone time to close her eyes and soak in the sun while agreeably remaining cold thanks to the pool.

A few moments later, she heard someone getting in the pool and turned around to see Oliver slowly walking her way then rest his arms the same way she did next to her.

The remained silent, knowing that they didn’t need to share any words, and waited for their partners to arrive. Kara turned to look inside the house and saw Lena walking toward her in that irresistible swimsuit of hers. It was simple really, a vibrant red bikini that, on the backside, gave Kara a chance to prove her self control. Kara couldn’t help but be mesmerized by her wife as she came closer and looked up in awe when she sat in front of her and dipped her calves in the pool, opening her legs to let Kara get in between and wrap her arms around her ivory skin before resting her head against her wife’s stomach with a happy sigh leaving her lips.

“I could die like this.” Kara murmured against Lena’s skin and felt the brunette laugh as her stomach contracted.

“I surely wouldn’t object. But I’d like to take a full dip in the pool if you would be so kind.” Lena said and Kara moved back then grabbed Lena’s waist with her hands and helped Lena in slowly before going back to hugging her as soon as the brunette was in the water.

“Is it cold?” They heard Felicity arriving and Oliver looked up and smirked as the blonde moved in front of him and did the same thing Lena did.

“I couldn’t tell you, with this space heater here I don’t feel the cold.” Lena chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kara’s shoulders while the blonde rested her head on the crook of her neck and peppered it with kisses.

Lena used her free hand to massage Kara’s scalp and the blonde moaned against her skin and relaxed completely against her, the only thing keeping them afloat being Kara’s arms resting on the poolside.

Felicity laughed and looked at Oliver before leaning down and kissing him then entered the pool.

“I guess I have a space heater too.” Felicity winked and took Oliver’s hand while pointing at a ball further in the pool.

“There’s a ball! You guys wanna play with us?” Felicity proposed to Lena but the brunette just shook her head with a polite smile.

“Maybe later. Right now I’ll just stick with hugging.” Lena said and Felicity and Oliver nodded before starting to play. Kara felt Lena turn her head toward the mansion then kiss her hair softly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“What’s up Kara.”

“I’m tired.”

“Tired of what?”

“Everything.” The blonde confessed and heard her wife sigh.

“It’ll all be over soon, don’t worry. We’re going to end this war and be happy and alive and all will be well.” Lena tried to reassure her wife and Kara nodded.

“I know. I trust that we will. But I can’t help but always look over my shoulders. I can’t even enjoy this weekend fully knowing that they may be out there lurking. It’s driving me wild.” Kara said and Lena held her tighter.

“That’s not new. Those worries, your doubts, your being scared. Why didn’t you tell me about it? I would’ve helped or at least tried to.”

“I thought it would pass and that if it didn’t I would deal with it but right now I just feel very overwhelmed and just so tired.” Kara held Lena closer and kissed her neck softly before resting her head back onto her shoulder.

“I’m here. We’re all here. Please just try to relax and enjoy this weekend. It’ll be over in less than two weeks if it all goes according to plan.” Lena said and kissed Kara’s hair before untangling herself from her wife and pulling her by the hand toward olivet and Felicity.

“Let’s play.” Lena announced and smirked at the other couple who threw the ball at Kara and got ready for a match. Kara looked to the side at Lena with a smirk and when her wife nodded she threw the first punch on the ball.

The rest of the group joined by the second quarter of the game and Alex joined Alex and Lena while Mike joined the other couple and Sam declared herself referee.

“No that’s not fair they cheated!” Mike yelled at Sam and pointed a finger toward the three grinning women in front of him.

“We all know the invisible net is way higher than that!” Felicity added and squinted at Kara who had administered the apparently wrong but winning goal.

“Don’t be sore losers guys, it’s okay we win and therefore you make good and that’s all.” Alex said smugly and started moving out of the way and onto the bubbly part of the pool, followed by Sam then Lena and Kara. Leaving the losing team behind with a few blown kisses from Kara.

“I was meat please!” Kara said and heard the team of three groan behind them.

“I want vegetables too!” Lena demanded as they got out of the pool and went to tan a bit. Kara went to lay on one of the lounge chairs and installed herself comfortably when she felt someone fall on top of her. She huffed a groan and opened one eye to see Lena smiling down at her before kissing her.

“Protect me from the sun?” Lena asked with the cutest of smiles and kissed Kara again for good measure. Kara smiled back and held tightly onto Lena before turning them and having Kara on top instead of the brunette, allowing the latter to be almost completely protected from the sun.

“My knight in shining armor.” Lena said before kissing Kara’s still wet shoulder and sighing content lay against her.

“More like in shining skin.” Kara chuckled against her wife’s skin before kissing it and resting her head against her.

The couples all laid on different chairs or outdoor sofas and took their time air drying and probably burning as well.

Kara woke up from her small nap and frowned when she looked down and saw her wife all red and sweaty.

“Why didn’t you wake me.” Kara mumbled groggily and got up from above Lena and took her hand.

“You were so cute. You were pouring in your sleep and every time I moved you snuggled closer it was just too cute. Plus everyone else was asleep and I knew I risked waking them if I tried to wake you.” Lena said and kissed Kara’s cheek and let herself be les toward their room where they had a cream against sunburns.

“You should’ve told me, you’re redder that a lobster, Elena.” Kara said worriedly, already seeing the consequence of Lena’s white skin being exposed too long to the sun.

“I’m fine, Kara. No need to use my whole name, darling. I’ll let you rub the sunscreen and the hydration cream and then we’ll take a shower and I’ll be fine.” Lena reassured her and Kara nodded.

After they were done, they went back downstairs and ended up helping making dinner, Kara taking care of the appetizers with Alex and everyone else either setting the table or cooking meat and vegetables. They ate while chatting loudly and drank a tiny bit too much, ending in Mike asking Kara a certain question while everyone was eating quietly.

“Hey Kara, I was wondering. Imra asked if we could go on a double date with you and your hubby.” Mike smirked proudly while everyone wheezed around the table. Kara was becoming abnormally red and Lena’s eyes grew wide. The brunette turned to look at Kara who bit her lip shamefully.

“Your hubby? You have a husband now?” Lena inquired and Kara nodded.

“Uh, yes? Actually it’s a funny story. I was asked into Henshaw’s office ‘cause he thought I was having extra curricular activities with you-“

“Well he’s not wrong.” Lena cut Kara, shrugging and winking at her wife while everyone kept laughing around them.

“Yeah, yeah. Let me finish. And then he told me that my behavior was unacceptable and that I should hide my hickeys and that i looked like a forever 21 sales maker. So I told him that I’d ask my husband to be more careful in the future. And I may have told Imra a similar story with less details.” Kara said and saw the moment Lena couldn’t hold it in anymore and started laughing loudly.

“Are you serious?!” Lena asked loudly and looked at Felicity and Mike who nodded while laughing as well.

“I swear it was the most hilarious thing.” Felicity added and Kara started laughing as well, remembering Henshaw’s face.

“You guys, you should have seen his face.” Kara said before taking a sip of her wine and leaned forward to kiss her wife. “You’re the only husband I want.” Kara winked and hummed happily when Lena leaned forward to kiss her again.

“I hope so.” Lena whispered and kissed her cheek before taking a sip off of her own drink.

“So, do you and your hubby agree to have date night with us? And Felicity and Oliver are invited as well and since they’re such good friends they said yes.” Mike smiled as Felicity huffed a laugh while Oliver sighed.

“Had it been anything else, I would’ve said no. But seeing Kara with her supposedly husband? That I wanna see.” Oliver said and Kara groaned. She hadn’t thought of that. Who was it going to be?!

“I can have James do it for us. I trust him.” Lena said, as if reading her thoughts and Kara nodded.

  
After that, they resumed their eating and mostly their drinking, ending in a babyfoot championship in the living room with Oliver winning and Sam being a close second. Lena pouted the moment she lost and drank her sorrows with Mike and Alex while Kara talked with Felicity.

“Are you okay? You seem a little pale.” Kara worried when she saw Felicity shift uncomfortably.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just a little sick I think.” The smaller blonde said and Kara nodded pensively.

“What do you mean sick? Will you be okay? Do you want some coffee, some tea?” Kara asked quietly, not wanting to draw anyone’s attention.

“No I’m fine I- I wouldn’t mind some tea actually.” Felicity smiled and Kara got up and made her some tea before going back to sit next to her and gave it to her.

“Thanks.” Felicity drank the tea and something tilted n Kara’s head. Felicity not drinking coffee, her being sick, eating well cooked meat where in general she would have preferred to eat it medium rare. Her eyes went comically wide and she pointed slowly toward Felicity’s belly with her mouth shaped into an ‘o’.

“What?” Felicity eyed her suspiciously and Kara grinned.

“You’re pregn-“

“Shh please don’t! Don’t tell anyone please Kara.” Felicity begged and Kara nodded before frowning.

“I can’t lie to Lena.” She declared with sad and begging eyes.

“You can tell Lena but make sure she keeps the secret. Not even Oliver knows. I just learned it a short while ago and I don’t know how to bring it up to him. With the life we live and the people we fight against I don’t know- I- I’m scared.” Felicity admitted and lowered her head.

“It’s okay Felicity. You don’t need to be scared.“ Kara went to hug her friend and smiled when she felt her hug back. “Well do everything in our power to protect your child. Hear me?” Kara promised and Felicity nodded with a thankful smile.

“What’s happening in here? What’s all this whispering about?” Came Lena’s voice from their left and Kara looked up to see her wife smirking and raising a suspicious brow at them.

“Can you keep a secret?” Kara whispered and pulled Lena toward her, her arm coming to rest on her wife’s slender waist.

“You know the answer to that, darling.” Lena simply said and Kara looked toward Felicity who nodded with a soft smile.

“Would you like to say it or should I?” The taller blonde asked and the smaller one nodded toward her. Kara turned back to look at her wife and, in all seriousness, said, “Felicity and I decided we’re we’re gonna try and have a baby.” Kara said to her wife whose face decomposed by the middle of the sentence while Felicity all but burst out laughing next to them.

“Oh please you should see your face right now, Elena.” Felicity whispered as she tried to contain her laughter. “No Kara tell her the real thing!” Felicity chastised her friend who feigned being hurt when the short blonde slapped her shoulder.

“Okay fine!” Kara turned back around and kissed Lena before smiling at her. “You can’t shout in delight. Can’t yelp, can’t clap. This needs to remain a secret for now. Felicity’s pregnant.” Kara confesses and saw Lena’s face light up at her wife’s announcement.

“Okay now this is better than what you first told me.” Lena said and moved to hug Felicity. “I’m so happy for you. Does Oliver know?”

“No. But I’m planning on telling him soon. Just need to figure out how.” Felicity said, momentarily looking panicked before smiling at her friends.

After that they all cleared the empty glasses and almost empty bottles and went to bed.

The second day of their weekend was spent pretty much the same way as the first. They woke up, had a copious breakfast lazed by the pool under the warm morning sun, or avoided the sun for Lena’s case. Sara came by extremely quickly, just to say hi and stay informed on their ongoing plan to decimate the mob families then had to go back to Washington. They ate lunch and played games a bit before Sam received a text, confirming it was time for her to go see her daughter so everyone hopped in the two rental cars and went to see Ruby. Once they were on site, they all kept quiet and watched as Sam interacted with her daughter and told her about everything the now not so little girl missed since they last saw one another. Alex got introduced and threats (from Ruby of course) were made to take good care of the young girl’s mother.

At around five they exited the facility with Lena and Felicity coming on both sides of Sam and hooking their arms together.

Kara walked by Lena’s other side, their hands holding while Oliver was on the other side with Felicity and Mike was next to Kara.

“We may have found a way to have your little girl on her feet again.” Felicity was the first to talk and Sam whirled her head toward her so fast Kara was scared he brunette would get whiplash.

“What?!” Sam asked incredulously.

“We’ve been working together on a way to cure paralysis for a while now and we finally made it. Ruby can walk on her feet again by the end of the year.” Lena added and Sam ended up in tears in both of her friends arms, thanking them over and over again while the two kept telling her it was the lead they could do. They went back to the beach house and cleaned it all before packing their bags again and heading to the airport.

They arrived back in National City by eight and decided to just go home and get some rest before the week starts. They all said goodbye and promised to do it again sometime soon before parting ways. Kara put a cap, large sunglasses and a long sleeved shirt on before moving out of the plane and into the car waiting for her and Lena. The couple was home by nine thirty and ate quickly before going upstairs, taking a quick shower and changing into some clean pajamas, not bothering to undo their suitcases and went directly to bed, falling asleep entangled into one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of it?? What do you think will happen next?
> 
> We’re maybe four chapters away from the end, counting that one. Five max. I cannot wait for next chapter to be updated! It’ll have something you’ve all been asking for since the beginning.. ;)


	12. Hank Henshaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is that- do I smell- trouble in paradise?
> 
> Mhm yeah that must be it, Henshaw gets a ‘visit’ from an acquaintance.. and we have a little plot twist ❤️

**Black Widow**

**Hank Henshaw**

On Monday morning, Kara went to work determined and on a mission of her own. Finish the mob families once and for all by the end of this very week and live her life happily with her wife and friends.

She arrived at the task force site by eight thirty and planned on stalking Henshaw all day as well as make sure they didn’t track Alex when she would call as The Informant.

She talked to Felicity and Mike, making sure the plan was go and that Alex was safe. After that they mostly kept to themselves, waiting for the call to be made. They didn’t have to wait long though. A little before noon, Kara’s phone rang and she looked around suspiciously, Henshaw stared at her expectantly and Kara picked it up, immediately putting it on speaker.

“Hello this is Agent Danvers speaking.”

“Hello Agent Danvers.” A modified voice started. “I heard that you were trying to reach me.”

“Yes I did. Miss Luthor told me she’d put us in contact. I’m looking for informations about the Black Widow and was told you were the person who could answer my questions.” Kara informed the person at the other end of the line.

“I’m aware that you’re looking for the Black Widow. Unfortunately I cannot help you. I will never betray my clients. What’s more,some people around you are not trust worthy.” The voice said and everyone started staring at each other, wary of each and every person in the room.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked as she took her phone and brought it to her ear.

“I mean that there’s a snitch. I don’t like snitches.” The modified voice said then cleared heir throat. “I will call you back when the snitch is gone. If I want to. For now, this is goodbye Agent Danvers. And stop trying to look for the Black Widow if you want to live another day.” And then they hung up. Henshaw immediately turned to Felicity who shook her head with a pained expression.

“Kara was right, I tried to track them and it backfired they stole all our files and destroyed everything we had gathered on the blacklist or the Black Widow.” Felicity sighed and rubbed her thumbs against her temples.

“Please tell me you have a backup generator where everything is stocked in it.” Henshaw looked tense as he asked Felicity who searched Kara’s eyes, when they locked Kara nodded and Felicity ended up nodding too then rushed to get it when the director barked for her to go and get it.

“So what do we do now? The Informant was anything but informative if we take out the fact that there’s someone working for the enemy.” Mike said and Kara and Imra nodded while Henshaw remained impassive, arms crossed behind them.

“We need to find that snitch and then take care of the Black Widow.” Imra said with conviction and the other two nodded as Felicity came back. Kara turned around to look at the other blonde and nodded once, almost imperceptibly, alerting Felicity to move the plan forward.

Henshaw will be taken by the Black Widow tonight. Everything was arranged. Kara let Felicity get their files on the Blacklist back as well as all their infos on Lena and the Black Widow.

“I need you to find who the mole is and bring them to me.” Henshaw said and went back into his office. Kara let out a sigh of relief as soon as he was out of sight and rushed outside to make a call.

“Hey. It’s on. We need to make sure he’s grabbed before it’s too late. He still has all the files.” She spoke into the phone.

“It will be done. The Black Widow will take care of him.” The other person said and Kara nodded.

“How are you?” Kara asked after some moments of silence and put her free hand into her pocket when she heard the other person sigh against the phone.

“I’m doing fine. I’ve warned everyone about Henshaw. I hope it’ll go smoothly. We can’t have the Black Widow outed now. We’re too close from our goal.” The person said and Kara nodded again.

“I know. Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll go well.” Kara assured.

“I trust you. I have to go, darling. I love you.” Lena said and Kara smiled.

“I love you too. See you tonight.” Kara hunt up and went back inside. The rest of the work day was spent working on finding the mole for half of the team. Felicity, Kara and Mike spent it discussing the advancement of the plan and what was next. When the day was done, they all separated and went home.

Kara arrived before Lena, as usual, and hopped into the shower then dried herself and got into a comfy pajamas before she rushed downstairs to make some dinner for her and her wife. She was in the middle of cooking the vegetables when she heard the door open and close and a few moments later felt arms snake around her waist. Lena’s lips kissed the skin of Kara’s neck softly then her chin came to rest on her shoulder as Lena sighed happily.

“Hey, baby.” Kara spoke softly and turned her head to kiss Lena’s temple.

“Hello, darling. How was your day?” Lena asked as she held Kara tighter.

“It went well. Alex not so subtly put Henshaw under the bus. She didn’t give any informations as expected and the plan is going well. We’re close to ending this all I can feel it.” Kara said and Lena nodded.

“That’s good. The Black Widow is going to strike very soon. Henshaw will be out by the end of the week.” Lena whispered and kissed the shell of Kara’s ear before letting go of her to set the table. “I’ll go get a quick shower then we can eat, good?” Lena proposed as Kara nodded and hummed in agreement while she finished cooking the vegetables.

Fifteen minutes later, the plates were dressed and Kara was pouring one of Lena’s favorite wines as the brunette arrived back in the kitchen with pajama shorts and an oversized shirt that they had bought during one of their many travels around the world.

“This looks very good.” Lena said as they both sat down and started to eat.

“I hope the wine is okay.” Kara said and Lena nodded.

They ate while chatting about their day and how they were planning on taking their parents down. Once they were done they cleaned the table and went to bed. The next day went by in a flash and Wednesday came with the Black Widow preparing to take Henshaw.

Kara arrived at work and went to make herself some coffee before going back to her desk and started working on a randomly chosen file while observing Henshaw. She watched as he walked to the break room and came out with a cup of coffee a few moments later. The man remained mostly in his office apart from when it’s time for lunch. Kara saw the man get out of the base at twelve thirty and decided to follow him discreetly.

She let him get into his car and drive a few hundred yards when she started her own engine and sent the go to the Black Widow before starting following Henshaw.

The man stopped at a drive in and ate his food in his car. Kara, who was right behind, took the opportunity to take her own lunch while observing him and saw he was talking to someone in the car. She sighed frustratedly at not being able to hear what he was saying or know who he was talking to. Fifteen minutes later, Henshaw was done eating and started riding to god knows where so Kara started following him again.

At some point, Henshaw turned around a corner and Kara was about to as well when she saw a van pull in front of his car and two masked people got out of it then pulled Henshaw out of his car and onto the back of the van before closing the doors and rushing away, the tires screeching against the concrete as they went. Kara sighed and hurried to follow the van, twenty minutes later, and way past her lunch break, she arrived by the docks and saw the two people stop by what seemed to be an abandoned building and pull Henshaw out of the back of the van before harshly pulling him into the building.

Kara hesitated a few moments before taking her gun and going in. She knew there were cameras around so she made sure to point the gun in front of her as she entered the building and went to where the groaning noise came from.

Once she was inside and was sure there were no more cameras, Kara put her gun back behind her back and walked to a big area where the two masked people were waiting for her wish Henshaw tied to what looked like a surgery table. When the man saw Kara arrive his eyes widened while he tried to free himself from the cuffs around his ankles and wrists.

“Took you long enough.” The person on Henshaw’s right said, taking their balaclava off, revealing Sam’s face. The brunette smirked at Kara who shrugged.

“I was busy eating.” Kara said as an explanation and moved forward, her hands tucked inside her pockets.

“Of course you were eating.” The other person said and took of their balaclava as well, revealing the sweet porcelain face belonging to her wife. Kara moves forward and kissed Lena softly before turning to focus her attention on Henshaw, who was looking at them bewilderedly.

“You.” He groaned and tried once more to free himself from the shackles binding him but in vain.

“We heard that you were still looking for the Black Widow.” Kara said with a raised brow, deciding to take position at Henshaw’s feet.

“Yeah. What about it?” He spat and the three friends chuckled.

“Well here we are.” Kara spread her arms as if to show around and saw Henshaw look incredulously at her before stuttering nonsense.

“That’s not possible. It doesn’t make sense.” He groaned and they heard Sam sigh a chuckle while shaking her head.

“Oh but it does. You just don’t know the story yet.” The brunette said and Kara remained emotionless as they watched Henshaw panic.

“We know that you’re working for Lillian.” Lena finally talked, her voice filled with venom.

“And we know that you tried to kill Kara.” Sam added and the friends saw Henshaw swallow. He was scared. Good.

“Do you know what happens to people who cross path with the Black Widow? Do you know what we do to them?” Lena said and Henshaw swallowed again before forcing a nod.

“Good. Then you know what’s going to happen to you. But first we have some questions.” Sam said and started pushing an IV into his left arm while Lena and Kara prepared themselves.

“What kind of questions?” Henshaw asked anxiously.

“Why did you kill my parents?” Lena asked and Henshaw chuckled.

“Of course you would ask that. Your parents knew. They knew what Lillian planned to do to you. So they fired me and planned on destroying everything your father had built just to live a fucking happy life with his precious family. The Luthors have an empire! How could he just want to put all that away for a pathetic family.” Henshaw spat. “So your mother waited for them to be away in London to finish them. That way she could still be safe in the family and have a grip on you. And she,” Henshaw turned his face to stare at Kara. “learned about it all. We don’t know how and tried to coax it out of her but the bitch wouldn’t talk. Normally we would’ve left you to die but your so called mother wanted to have your memory erased. Talked about how it would make Lena suffer more because she’d learn about it someday and will never be able to get you back. I guess they were wrong.” Henshaw growled and Kara frowned.

“What do you mean, ‘so called mother’?” Kara asked her blood starting to boil and saw Sam and Lena look at her carefully, warily. Both knowing all too well that strong emotions were Kara’s nemesis.

“Oh Kara. Let’s just say you and Lena have more in common than you think. Both your fathers prefer whores to their own wives.” Henshaw spat and Kara couldn’t take it in anymore, jumping on him and punching his teeth out.

“Watch your mouth you fucking bastard!” Kara yelled and was forced down by Sam and Lena.

“You can do everything you want. I know I’ll be dead by tonight anyway. Oh and don’t even try to find your real mother. She died while birthing you.” Henshaw laughed and Kara would have punched him again if it wasn’t for Sam and Lena holding her back.

“Don’t worry darling. Your father left us a letter before we sent him away. It was written for you, I never opened it with out of respect but now that you’re here, I’ll give it to you. There’s still hope.” Lena said in one ear.

“Don’t believe anything he says about this. Trust your heart.” Sam said in Kara’s other ear and the blonde calmed, the two brunettes let go of her and Sam kept on preparing her material.

“Why did you try to kill my daughter?” Was Sam’s question.

“Because she heard and saw too much. She wandered to rooms she should’ve never been in in the first place. That child shouldn’t have been there. Shouldn’t have even been born. Maybe if you didn’t fuck with random guys she wouldn’t have been born and therefore wouldn’t have been hurt.” Henshaw said smugly but quickly washed it away when fists rained on his face.

“It’s enough Sam! We need to keep him presentable. Kara, honey, are you ready?” Kara nodded and Lena asked the same thing to Sam who nodded as well.

“There are rumors about how we take care of people. I’ve heard many throughly the years. Memory intact or not, some stories could give some nightmares. But I don’t believe anyone ever came close to the truth.” Kara started as she put a mask on Henshaw’s nose then let Sam do her job.

“We won’t kill you. No we’ll do much worse, we’ll work your brain until you don’t even remember your own name. Then we’ll create a whole new you. You will become no one. By the time you wake up again, Hank Henshaw will be dead and forgotten and you will be sent somewhere no one will ever find you.” Sam said before starting to work on Henshaw’s brain. Kara and Lena sat down against the nearest wall as Sam worked her magic and erased all of Henshaw’s memories.

“I’m sorry.” Lena said in a soft tone and Kara turned around to see her wife with unshed tears. Kara lifted her hand and wiped them before leaning forward to kiss her.

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know. You didn’t do any of this. You lost your parents too. We all lost something or someone. But now we know. It’s about power, or course it is. And now we have the advantage over Lillian, we know why she does what she does. We’ll get them.” Kara said with conviction and kissed her wife again.

They both turned to where Henshaw and Sam were to see Sam giving them a thumbs up.

“It’s done. Hank Henshaw is no more. I present you, John Jones.” Sam said triumphantly as Lena and Kara approached hand in hand. They looked down and smirked. It was done. Henshaw was gone, they would never hear from him again.

The three ladies started working and put Henshaw down while cleaning Sam’s equipment then Lena and Kara took turns wearing the balaclava as they helped Sam get everything they needed in the truck. Then they moved Henshaw’s unconscious body back into the truck before Kara gave Lena her stuff back and hugged Sam then kissed her wife before letting them go with an envelope containing the life she had sketched for the new Henshaw. Far away from here and where she was sure no one would be able to find him.

Before they went, Kara stopped her wife while Sam closed the trunk of the truck.

“You need to hit me.” Kara said and Lena took a large inhale before shaking her head.

“I can’t.”

“You have to. I can’t get back unscathed. There are cameras outside.” Kara pleaded and looked to Sam who sighed and nodded.

“How hard do you want it?” Sam asked and Kara prepared herself.

“Hard enough to bruise.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam said to both Lena and Kara before hitting the blonde who wobbled backwards at the force of the impact of Sam’s fist on her face.

“Kara, darling are you okay?” Lena asked as she went to Kara to check her face.

“I’m fine. Thanks Sam. Now both of you go. I got a plane prepared for him.”

Once they were both gone, Kara checked that everything was in place before going back out, acting disorientated and went into her car wobbling and holding the side of her head. She drove back to the base and was welcomed with Felicity’s arms wrapping around her shoulders while Mike seemed to sigh in relief and Imra just watched.

“You scared the hell out of us! Where were you?!” Felicity acted for the sake of Imra and hit Kara’s shoulder out of frustration, the blonde feigned being hurt, eliciting a river of apologies from the smaller blonde.

“I was tracking Henshaw. I was sure he was the mole. But I think someone got to him first because next thing I know he’s captured by a non matriculated van and when I went to follow them I- I don’t know what happened it’s a bit blurry I think they hit me on the head.” Kara explained and Felicity and Mike helped her down while Imra filled a report for her.

“And where is Henshaw then?” Imra asked but Kara shook her head.

“He wasn’t there when I woke up. He was gone. Vanished. As if they weren’t even there to begin with.” Kara said and tried to get up but feigned being faint.

“Kara you should go home. And pt ice on your face. They did hit you pretty bad.” Imra suggested and the blonde nodded thankfully before letting Mike grab her stuff and lead her back to her car.

Once they were in the safety of her car Mike turned to look at her.

“So it’s done? He’s gone for good?” The brunette man asked and Kara nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah to both.” Kara said and Mike nodded with a relieved smile.

“I’m glad this is behind us. Now we focus on eliminating those bastards.” Mike said and Kara nodded.

“They will be gone by the end of this week hopefully. If now then by the end of this very month. It’s on.” Kara simply said before letting Mike take her back to the mansion and let Kara call an Uber for him before she entered the mansion.

Lena wasn’t there yet of course since it was only four and she had much to do. Kara decided she was going to use her free time to call her parents in law and clean the house.

She picked up her phone and called Kieran’s number. The woman answered very quickly and greeted Kara happily.

“Hello, Kara darling! How are you? How’s our Elena? How are things in the US?” Kieran asked and Kara laughed good naturedly.

“Hi Kieran! Say hello to your husband from Lena and I. Everything is doing great here. We’re getting close to ending this all once and for all. It feels good to be able to feel this chapter closing soon. Other than that everything is fine for now and Lena is happy and we may have found a way to help our friend’s daughter so we’re super excited about that too.” Kara explained and heard Kieran hum.

“That’s great honey. I’m so happy for you two. You deserve to be happy. I’m sorry I can’t stay long it’s night time here and I’m really tired. Honey, call us when you and Lena have time?” Kieran asked and Kara nodded.

“Of course, Kieran.”

“Come see us soon too?”

“Yeah I will. Good night to you both.”

“Bye good night Kara, give a kiss to my daughter for me.” Kieran demanded and Kara hummed in agreement before hanging up and starting to clean the mansion.

Not the whole mansion of course. This place is a maze, no. Just the places they go to the most. So she started with the living room where the video projector was; the she went to the kitchen, she passed by the indoor pool and polished their bathtub before cleaning their walk-in closet and sighed contently. She laid like a starfish on their bed and dozed off for a bit.

Some time later, she was woken up by the sound of her phone buzzing and saw it was dark outside. She looked around with a frown and saw that Lena was calling her. She picked up the phone and answered groggily.

“Hey.” Her voice was hoarse as she tried to rub the sleep off her eyes.

“Hello Kara. So nice of you to finally pick up.” Kara froze as she heard the voice at the other end of the line. That wasn’t Lena.

“Lillian Luthor. What do you want? How did you get my number?!” Kara asked, knowing full well that if she asked for her daughter Lillian would have more reason for doubts.

“Don’t play dumb with me I know you have your memory back and I know you asked the Black Widow to take care of Henshaw. Now you listen to me. I have your precious wife with me. If you don’t come I’ll kill her.” Lillian threatened and Kara could hear Lena yell behind.

“Don’t come it’s a trap!” She heard Lena scream before a huge slap sound resonated and she heard Lena groan probably in pain.

“What will it be Miss Zorel?” Lillian asked and Kara felt like throwing up. She can’t- this is Lena we’re talking about she can’t leave her there with that bitch.

“What’s the address.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow guys! Honestly, writing this fic was amazing! You guys loved it a lot from what I’ve read and it gave me immense joy to write it and interact with you all! This chapter is the second last; which means next chapter will be the last one. For those who don’t know me, don’t worry it always ends well. I love you guys and thank you again for this amazing ride!


	13. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a private meeting with Lillian, Alura and an OR. But all’s well that ends well ❤️

**Black Widow**

**Free**

  
Kara arrived at the address Lillian gave her barely half an hour later. It was a normal sized house surrounded by a small forest of pines. The place is extremely secluded and offers Lillian some kind of safety. Alex, Felicity, Mike and Sam were all made aware of the situation the moment Lillian had hung up on Kara and were either on their way or already in a safe position around the house, probably in camouflage on the trees or behind bushes in front of strategic entrances or exits.

Kara walked to the front door and opened it without knocking. She was immediately pushed roughly against the nearest wall by what Kara guessed were Lillian’s guards. She felt the back of her head crack at the impact and it resulted in the blonde being slightly disorientated before she came back to her senses and fought back. Two people were on her so she used the first as a shield while the other fired at her. One gone, one left to take care of. Kara then used her size and weight to her advantage and ran toward the second man then took his gun from him but not before receiving a few well placed punches. She isn’t a killer. Never was, so she simply incapacitate him by shooting the back of his feet where his Achille’s tendon was and punched him on the forehead resulting in the guy passing out immediately.

She kept the gun with her and checked every room on the first floor and opened every window she could find in order to facilitate her friends coming in. When she was done checking the first floor, Kara took the stairs and went onto the second, as soon as she landed on the second floor, three people came on her and Kara once again used her body to her advantage and pushed one down the stairs then used the second one to knock the third one out. The last one left took a bullet in his crotch. Because why the hell not.

Once the second floor was checked, Kara saw another set of stairs, probably going up the attic, and took them carefully. Once she was up, Kara looked around carefully but saw nothing. She sighed frustratedly and went back downstairs, making sure that the guards were still down in the process.

When she arrived back at the first floor, Kara saw a figure move in the kitchen and moved quietly toward it, she was about to shoot when she realized it was Alex. The blonde sighed in relief and hugged her best friend before making tactical sign language and told her to tell everyone to each get one floor.

Kara went to the last place she hadn’t checked yet and opened the door leading to the basement, as soon as the door was opened, she heard a muffled cry and knew this was the place. The cry was desperate and Kara could only imagine the worse. But nothing prepared her to what she saw when she arrived down the stairs.

Her wife, attached to a chair, feet in a buck of water and wires stuck everywhere on her skin. Lillian was to her left, a hand on what Kara guessed with the percussion handle and a smirk Kara wanted nothing more but to wipe off of her face. But what shocked her the most was the presence of the woman who raised her, Alura. She was on the other side of the chair, holding Lena still as her wife tried to free herself.

“Kara. So nice of you to finally join us.” Lillian said then nodded and two people arrived out of the shadows and one hit Kara on her temple, making her fall to the ground with a loud thud. The blonde groaned but didn’t have to do much else before the other guard pulled her by her hair and made her look at Lillian and Alura.

“Such a pity that you’re not dead. I always knew you should never had been brought to my home. You filthy daughter of a fucking whore.” Alura spat angrily and walked toward Kara with determination before raising her hand and hitting her, hard.

Kara didn’t give her the satisfaction of flinching and spat blood at her feet before looking back up.

“Not my fault you couldn’t satisfy your husband you fucking bitch. I mean, even your lover went to see other women.” Kara then laughed and got hit again but kept on laughing as the woman in front of her got mad from Kara’s show of indifference.

“You pathetic whore. You are worth nothing. You are the heir of nothing. I am. You never were anything to my father that much I knew. You do be like a fucking cockroach though.” Kara proceeded to laugh again while Alura started going madder by the second.

“I will torture your wife in front of you until she dies from either pain or exhaustion and then I’ll let you live just so you can be with the pain every damn day.” Alura threatened and Kara looked up, stopped laughing but kept a smile on her face.

“You think that scares me? Neither you nor Lillian were able to make me break before. What makes you think that I’ll break now? You both are pathetic power thirsty milfs whom I could care less about. And just so you know, by the end of that day you’ll be coming out in a bag.” Kara promised and used the fact that she had distracted them to her advantage, twisted her holder’s arm and knocked him out by hitting his face against the concrete wall.

The blonde then slowly turned around and took her time cracking her neck before going to the second guard and engaging in a hand to hand combat while Alura and Lillian were onto Lena. Kara saw the fear in her wife’s eyes and hurried to finish the job. As she kept fighting, she gained the upper hand and ended up having the three women on her back. She couldn’t see what was happening behind her but she knew Lillian and Alura started to panic. She then heard Lena’s muffled scream and used the guard as shield while Lillian and Alura shot in her direction.

Above them, they heard footsteps and Kara swore under her breath, hoping that her friends will remain safe.

“See, I knew you were trained. So as soon as we heard you coming in, we called some backup. Honestly, you didn’t think that only five guards would keep the house now would you? You’re dead miss Zorel. You and Lena. And when you’ll be dead we’ll come after your friends and we’ll decimate all of you and then we’ll rule over the continents. The way it should’ve gone from the beginning. Your fathers were too weak and kind to do what it takes.” Lillian spat angrily and Kara smirked, knowing full well all of her friends upstairs had high training and were going to decimate anyone who comes in.

“Oh Lillian. You thought I would come without my own backup?” Kara chuckled and shook her head. “Oh boy you’re even stupider than I thought.” Kara said then launched herself at Alura first, knowing that she was the one with the gun and knocked her out rather quickly. Before she could go to Lillian though, the woman had already moved and smirked devilishly as her hand gripped the percussion handle.

Kara lifted the gun at her. “If you so much as move a hair I will shoot you.”

“You’re too weak to do that.” Lillian said and was about to pull the handle down but as soon as she moved Kara shot her in the arm, making the crazy woman fall with a cry of pain then rushed to Lena. She took out the cloth that was in Lena’s mouth and kissed her hard and fast before proceeding to untie her and help her out of the bucket of water. She then helped Lena out and they heard the basement door open, both looked at the other with worry, realizing now that Kara had let go of all of her weapons in order to help Lena and proceeded to hide behind the wall while hoping it was one of their team and not someone with either Lillian or Alura.

They let out a sigh of relief when they heard Felicity’s voice call to them.

“We’re here.” Kara said and gave Lena to Felicity then helped the blonde lift the brunette up the stairs and onto the first floor. Once they were there, they all took a look around and made sure everyone was down before starting to exit the house. They were halfway to the car when a gunshot rung and Kara felt herself fall to the ground.

She had forgotten her weapons in the basement.

The bullet had hit her in the back between her shoulder blades, that much she felt. The blonde then heard a shrieking scream and more gunshots before falling head first to the ground.

She felt herself drifting off and was turned around by someone. Kara was now on her back and flinched as her wound made contact with the concrete.

“Please don’t die. You can’t die please. Kara please stay with me.” Someone whispered into Kara’s ears. She didn’t know who it was but she knew the voice was like honey, soothing and addictive. The blonde felt her life force slowly slipping from her but still looked up and smiled at the blurry form above her.

“It’s going to be okay.” She whispered, stuttering while doing so.

The person above her shook their head. “No. No it’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.” They started crying and Kara felt a wave of sadness crash over her. She couldn’t lift any of her limbs so she settled on smiling.

“It’s not your fault.” Kara muttered. She felt cold, so cold. She closed her eyes and sighed, despite the coldness Kara felt a sense of serenity she hadn’t felt before.

“No! No no please Kara-” Was the last thing she heard before darkness engulfed her.

Kara woke up slowly but surely, completely unaware of her surroundings and hearing the constant beep of what she supposed was her own heartbeat. She tried to open her eyes but everything hurt too much, so she resigned herself to let them closed for the time being. She tried to listen to what was happening around her but it was completely silent. Kara frowned and tried to open her eyes again, this time they opened a bit and when Kara realized it was night time she was extremely grateful. She finally managed to open her eyes after a minute of intense concentration.

Her whole body hurt so she decided to trust her gut and not move an inch of any part of her body. She looked around as much as she could without moving her neck and realized she was in a makeshift hospital room. That information also indicated that Eliza was the one who treated her since her best friend’s mother only operated on makeshift rooms and abandoned places in order to not be found by the authorities.

Kara swallowed and closed her eyes again, she heard some movement on her left and kept her eyes closed for the time being, not knowing who was there.

“How is she?” She heard a whisper. Lena’s voice. Lena was here, Lena was fine, Kara silently thanked whatever deity that took care of her wife and brought her back safely then sighed softly.

“She’s been better.” Eliza. “The bullet grazed her heart, she was once again extremely lucky. It’ll take time for her to heal but she’ll be fine. Just try to avoid travels or anything too straining for a while.” Eliza whispered softly and Kara heard two pairs of feet walking her way.

“She will wake up soon enough. You can stay with her if you want.” Eliza said to Lena and the brunette probably nodded because Kara only heard Lena thank Eliza.

Eliza must’ve gone away because next thing she knows, soft hands are on Kara’s cheek and thumbs are strolling them tenderly.

“It’s okay darling. We’re all alone now, nobody’s in the room.” Lena whispered and Kara slowly opened her eyes to be met with rainforest ones looking down at her, relief and utter adoration written all over her face the second Kara opened her eyes.

“I knew I heard you sigh back when Eliza spoke. Oh god I’m so happy you’re awake.” Lena said, her voice trembling with emotions as she leaned down and pecked Kara’s lips softly.

Kara frowned and Lena looked at her with sadness before sighing.

“You heard what Eliza said. You were shot between the shoulder blades. It was Alura who shot. You fell to the ground and we called Eliza immediately to have you taken care of as fast as possible. The bullet grazed your heart. I could’ve lost you for good this time.” Lena sniffed and wiped the tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

Kara looked up at Lena with sapphires pleading for forgiveness.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for Kara. I know that look. It wasn’t your fault. So please don’t even start.” Lena said and Kara blinked once in relent. Her and Lena had a code. For when things like this happened. They knew how to read body and most specifically face language. Kara didn’t need to speak to be able to communicate with her wife.

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked and Kara blinked once then frowned, she was okay but uncomfortable. She was probably high on drugs to keep the pain at bay and Lena sighed then kissed Kara.

“It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be fine.” Lena reassured her wife who smiled weakly in response. Just when Lena was about to lay next to her, Alex barged in with Mike and Oliver in tow, smiles as bright as the moon outside.

“It’s over! They’re gone!” Alex exclaimed as she asked closer to Kara’s bed. “Oliver, Mike and I went back to make sure everyone as gone and Lillian as well as Alura were still there and plotting to charge at us again. Alura was already hurt from when we shot at her because of what she did to Kara but apparently it wasn’t enough.

“And we killed them. They’re gone. For good this time. We checked.” Mike added proudly.

“We’re free.” Oliver smiled warmly at the two women and Lena let out a sigh of relief while Kara blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Darling, we’re finally free! It’s over. They’re gone.” Lena said when she turned to see Kara and used her thumb to wipe Kara’s tears. “I told you we’d be fine.” Lena whispered to Kara and leaned down to kiss her wife once again.

“Oh I didn’t know there were so many people in there!” They heard Eliza exclaim as she entered the room. “Everyone who isn’t blood or wife please wait outside.” Eliza said with a warm smile plastered on her face. When everyone except Eliza, Lena and kara was outside, the older woman came closer and started examining Kara.

Once she was done, Eliza was smiling and optimistic as to Kara’s recovery. The blonde would have to be on bed rest for at least four days and Eliza would come to check in every day to change the bandages and give her her medicine, then she was to start going to physical therapy at least twice a week with regular visits to Eliza to make sure there would be no complications. That’s how Kara found herself two days later, in hers and Lena’s bedroom, thousands of pillows around and under her making it feel like Kara was on a cloud while Lena was acting all mama bear on her.

It took a lot of time and efforts for Kara to finally be back in shape. A year and a half to be precise. In that time, Mike, Felicity and herself left the task force to build their own agency. Mike had asked to tell Imra about them and while some hesitated at first, they all ended up agreeing. The poor woman was rather shocked to learn who Kara was and most importantly who the Black Widow was as and what they really did do: make people disappear and give them new lives. The bright side was, James didn’t have to play hubby with Kara, which honestly made Lena feel better. The brunette will never admit it but she was seeing red at the idea of someone else calling Kara their wife.

During that year, the group of friends also took power over the two mob families and terminated it all. There were no more mob families fighting to the death in order to get some piece of land. No drama, no deaths, no threats, no more problems. Just Kara, Lena, their family and their friends.

While convalescing, Kara had also asked for Lena to bring the letter her father had written for her. It took her some time to decide to open it to revealed what she was afraid it would.

Her father told her how he fell in love with one of his outside partners. The woman was French, her name had been Katherine. The woman was described as warmhearted, down to earth and the most beautiful woman her father had ever laid his eyes on. He had never loved Alura. That marriage was arranged and therefore her father never got to build any emotional attachment to the woman. But Katherine, Katherine was his one and only true love. She looked a lot like Kara, he had written, blue eyes like the ocean, golden mane and slim figure. The woman was a vision. Their love was strong and passionate, so much so that soon enough Katherine found herself pregnant with Kara. Zorel was careful to not put Katherine in danger and therefore only went from time to time to see how his beloved and future child were. But one day, a few nights before Kara was set to be born, Alura learned about the affair and hat a hit ordered on Katherine. So Zorel hid her away, sketched her away and made it seem like she had died giving birth to Kara then brought a barely two days old Kara home. Her mother was still alive and well, all Kara had to do was look for her and she’ll find her. From one sketcher to another, her father had written, the answer is in between the lines. Use the informations I just gave you and you’ll find her. Were the last words written on the letter.

Kara put the letter down and cried in her wife’s arms that night, falling asleep with thoughts of finding her mother and be reunited with her after all this time.

During the rest of that year and a half, Kara spent days and nights looking for her mother with the help of her friends. Eventually, they found her and Kara couldn’t hide her emotions when she was finally face to face with the woman that gave birth to her. Her fathers description of the woman really didn’t do her any justice. The woman was the most beautiful and radiant Kara had ever seen. Her golden hair fell in cascades around her face and shoulders while her eyes were of the purest blue.

They hugged and cried in each another’s arms for a good ten minutes before Kara finally calmed down and presented her mother her wife. After the first meeting, much like Lena with her own parents, Kara spent her days calling her mother and learning as much as she could as well as giving as much information as the woman requested.

That year and a half was not a walk in the park to say the least. But Kara was finally happy again, she had her wife, found her mother back and her father, whom Sam had spared his memories, was back too which brought a lot of emotions back up as well. Lena’s parents came back on US soil for the day’s special event. Imra was there with Mike, who had finally proposed. Felicity was there with Oliver and their baby Mia. Sara was here with a cute blonde named Ava and Alex and Sam were closer than ever with Ruby in a wheelchair next to them but in physical therapy as well. Felicity’s and Lena’s idea having worked, Ruby was now able to start learning how to walk again after an intense day spent in the OR. 

Kara held Lena’s hand and looked lovingly at her before kissing her.

“Never in my life I thought I’d be this lucky to fall such a wonderful and astounding woman like you my wife. But here I am, holding your hand, calling you mine and wearing your ring proudly. I couldn’t be more happy to spend my days with you and I hope I’ll spend the rest of them as well with you. I love you, Elena Mercer. Happy anniversary.” Kara said then leaned down to kiss Lena again while everyone was clapping and whooping at them.

“Happy anniversary, darling. You make me happier each day that passes by. There’s no one else for me. I love you so much.” Lena added, kissing Kara again as the clapping sound quietened.

“How long have you two been married?” Ruby asks as she rolls over to Kara and Lena.

“Do we count the time I had my memory loss or not?” Kara asked and smirked when Ruby shook her head.

“We then we got married at eighteen. We’re on our way to twenty six and Kara got her memory back when she was twenty four so I’d say four amazing years. But if you do count the years we’re were appart because of her memory loss it’s eight years.” Lena said to Ruby who nodded with an impressed look on her face.

“And you’re not tired of one another?” The young girl asked, curiosity written all over her face.

“No. Rarely. Sometimes we do have some querelles just like any couple but other than that I’m always happy to see her when I come home.” Kara said and Ruby nodded once again.

“I want to find a Kara to my Lena.” The girl muttered before going away, eliciting soft laughs from both Kara and Lena. The two women turn to their right to see all their friends chatting and laughing together. Then on their left, their parents were talking and both mothers looked proudly at their daughters.

“I’m so happy right now.” Kara confessed to Lena and saw her wife smile warmly at her.

“Me too. It’s good to be free.”

“It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!! Last chapter :( you guys have been amazing, I can’t thank you enough for the support, the kudos and the comments you left. You guys rock and I hope you liked this last chapter. If you want I can try and write an epilogue as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> What do you think will happen next? 👀  
> -  
> Also, english isn’t my first language so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes, if you do find some please tell me so I can rectify them!❤️  
> Feel free to let me know how you like that chapter in the comment section below, your comments are my muse


End file.
